L'antre des Maraudeurs
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** : Non

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu-Aya

**NdA** : Bonjour ! Voici ma nouvelle fic qui, pour la petite histoire, est un défi lancé par Pauu-Aya. Elle m'a donné le résumé, un pairing et je me suis débrouillé avec ça. Le pairing ne sera pas annoncé, car j'aime laisser un peu de mystère. J'espère que ceux qui me connaissent vont lire malgré cela. La première partie de ce chapitre est prise dans le bouquin et certains passages sont exactement identiques.

.oOo.

**Chapitre 01**

**La salle du temps**

.oOo.

« Écarte-toi, » dit une voix rauque. « _Alohomora !_ »

Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, Harry, Hermione et Neville plongèrent chacun sous une table. Ils virent le bas des robes de deux Mangemorts qui s'approchaient d'un pas rapide.

« Ils ont peut-être filé dans le hall, » dit la voix rauque.

« Regarde s'ils ne se sont pas cachés sous une table, » ajouta une autre voix.

Harry vit les genoux des Mangemorts fléchir. Pointant sa baguette magique, il cria :

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Un jet de lumière frappa le Mangemort le plus proche. Il tomba en arrière sur une horloge de grand-mère qui se renversa sous le choc. Le deuxième Mangemort, en revanche, avait fait un bond de côté pour éviter le sortilège de Harry et pointait à présent sa baguette sur lui. Le Gryffondor qui s'était redressé leva sa propre baguette pour contrer, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il reçut le sortilège de plein fouet.

Il se sentit projeté sur la gauche et heurta une grosse pierre violette. Elle faisait au moins un mètre de diamètre, était rugueuse et marbrée de vert. Le plus étonnant était encore la brume permanente qui semblait flotter autours d'elle. Non pas qu'Harry s'en soucia alors qu'il la percutait de plein fouet.

Pendant quelques secondes, il vit des étoiles noires danser devant ses yeux et un moment plus tard, une impression de vide le traversa, comme s'il flottait au milieu de nulle part. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés et tomba sur la vision la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vue - et il avait pourtant assisté à la résurrection de Voldemort.

En-dessous de lui, sur le sol, son corps était allongé, affalé contre la pierre. Il se vit relever la tête, l'air sonné, et la secouer vivement. Il vit le Mangemort pointer sa baguette sur Hermione et commencer à prononcer les sorts meurtriers. Aussitôt, son corps, quelques mètres plus bas, s'élança et s'agrippa aux genoux du Mangemort et le fit basculer en déviant la trajectoire de son sortilège. Neville, l'air désorienté, pointa sa baguette sur le duo, luttant au sol et lança un sortilège :

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

Harry vit avec angoisse la baguette de son corps lui échapper, en même temps que celle de son adversaire. Ils furent tous deux projetés vers la porte et se relevèrent instantanément pour récupérer leur baguette. Neville les suivit de près, une grimace horrifié sur le visage.

« Écarte-toi, Harry ! » hurla-t-il.

Harry, toujours flottant à quelques centimètres du plafond noir, vit son corps se jeter sur le côté, tandis que Neville visait à nouveau.

« _Stupefix !_ »

Le jet de lumière rouge passa juste au-dessus de l'épaule du Mangemort et frappa une armoire vitrée remplie de sabliers aux formes diverses. L'armoire tomba, se fracassa par terre en projetant des morceaux de verre un peu partout, puis se redressa contre le mur, entièrement réparée, avant de tomber à nouveau et de voler en éclats…

Le Mangemort réussit à saisir sa baguette pendant que le corps d'Harry plongeait. L'homme arracha la cagoule qui lui cachait le visage et cria un sort, mais il fut devancé par Hermione qui venait de les rattraper. Son stupéfix frappa le Mangemort en pleine poitrine. Il se figea et bascula en arrière vers une cloche transparente.

A la grande surprise de Harry - des deux Harry - la tête de l'homme s'enfonça à travers la surface comme s'il s'agissait d'une bulle de savon et il y resta étendu, les bras en croix.

Harry regarda avec stupéfaction les vents tourbillonnants autour de la tête du Mangemort qui raptissait à vue d'oeil pour devenir celle d'un bébé sur un corps d'homme. C'était un spectacle déroutant qui captait toute l'attention de Harry. Il retourna son attention sur son corps lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler de le suivre.

Harry voulait courir à sa poursuite, voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite pour lui. Enfin… Pour son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arracher du dessus de cette pierre étrange. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Hermione et qu'il fut seul, il se sentit partir à nouveau.

Espérant retrouver son corps pour enfin reprendre le contrôle et maîtriser les évènements, Harry voulut pousser un cri lorsqu'il se sentit aspiré directement par la pierre. Il ne sut pas si le processus dura une seconde ou plusieurs siècles. La seule chose qu'il sut, fut que lorsqu'il atterrit enfin, il était dans son propre corps et dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, devant une roche identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter.

« Oh merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » souffla-t-il en touchant frénétiquement la pierre pour essayer d'entrer à nouveau à l'intérieur. « Non, non, non…»

Toucher la pierre ne servit à rien, mis à part s'égratigner les doigts.

Après quelques secondes d'essais infructueux, Harry décida d'aller dans le château pour voir si ses amis étaient aussi rentrés comme par magie - ou plutôt _par_ magie.

Il se précipita vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit à la volée, courant dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Lorsque la gargouille s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer, il tomba sur une scène qui le choqua au plus haut point. Devant lui, dans le couloir, une réplique de lui-même jouait avec sa baguette, un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

La réplique n'était cependant pas parfaite, car son double était plus grand, mieux bâti. De ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, l'homme étant tourné vers la droite du couloir, il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le front et des yeux bruns se dessinaient derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« Je- » commença Harry, complètement paralysé.

Il fut coupé par un reniflement méprisant à sa droite. Tournant la tête, il fut stupéfait de voir…

« Sirius… » murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas et cracha en direction de sa réplique :

« Casse-toi Potter ! »

Entendre son nom prononcé de cette manière par son parrain brisa quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry. Il déglutit et s'enfonça dans l'ombre, voulant se cacher de la vue de tous.

« Ohoh ! On défend le pathétique Servilius, Black ! »

« Je défends ma maison contre les crétins comme toi ! »

« Serpentard, toujours unis, » ricana l'autre.

Harry haleta lorsqu'il se rendit compte de tous les détails qui lui avaient échappé.

Sirius était bien plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'avait aucun ride, pas le regard hanté, pas de barbe. Derrière lui, se tenait une réplique de Snape, plus jeune également. C'était le même jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de son professeur de potion quelques mois auparavant. Serait-il possible qu'il soit tombé dans une sorte de souvenir ?

Non, c'était impossible… Sirius n'avait jamais protégé Snape de…

« Papa… » murmura Harry alors qu'un nouveau ricanement brisait ses pensées et le ramenait à la discussion qui s'était joué sans lui.

« Quel courage Black ! Tu aurais pu être à Gryffondor. Dommage. »

Sirius était à Serpentard ! Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt malgré la conversation, mais effectivement, Sirius portait une cravate verte et argent, ainsi que l'écusson des Serpentards.

Dans un état de panique grandissant, Harry fit demi-tour, remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse et s'appuya durement contre la porte lorsqu'il l'eut claqué. La respiration haletante, regardant le sol, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui lui faisait face, dans l'encadrement d'une porte dérobée.

« Monsieur Potter ? » appela l'homme.

« Merlin merci ! » souffla Harry en voyant Albus Dumbledore se diriger vers lui.

Il se redressa et courut dans sa direction et commença à parler de manière erratique.

« Je ne comprends pas, j'étais au Ministère avec Ron, Hermione et d'autres et je sais que ce n'était pas bien, je n'aurais pas dû ! Mais on a été attaqués et alors, nous nous sommes mis à courir et… Bon sang, par Merlin ! Mon père a débarqué et Siri, ils sont ici, dans ce château et les autres sont- »

« Calmez-vous mon garçon, » le coupa le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

D'une main ferme qu'il posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, il le guida vers un siège et le poussa à s'asseoir. Il fit ensuite le tour de son bureau et s'installa calmement sur son siège, comme Harry l'avait vu faire de nombreuses fois auparavant.

« Du thé ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire plaisant.

« Mais… non ! » s'indigna Harry. « Je vous dis que c'est urgent ils sont- »

« Alors, qui êtes-vous ? »

Devant l'air estomaqué du jeune homme, il reprit :

« Il paraît évident que vous n'êtes pas James Potter, mais la ressemblance est frappante, alors qui êtes-vous ? Son fils peut-être ? »

« Mais enfin professeur… »

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que la pierre avait ramené quelqu'un, de ce fait j'ai mis un peu de temps à descendre de mes appartements lorsque j'ai entendu l'alarme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un qui vient de passer dans une autre dimension se remette si vite et essaie de fuir immédiatement. »

« Une autre… quoi ? » demanda Harry, abasourdi.

« Vous venez de changer de dimension mon garçon. La pierre que vous voyez ici est reliée à plusieurs autres pierres dans plusieurs pays, dimensions, espace temps. Lorsqu'elle est entourée d'une brume, elle est active et si qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit la touche, alors l'animal, la personne, ou l'objet sera en quelques sorte dédoublé pour partir vers une autre pierre. »

« Dédoublé ? »

« Exactement ! D'après les expériences rapportés, lorsque la pierre est touchée le double vole un moment au-dessus de la pierre et voit son corps continuer son chemin jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne soit là pour voir la faille qui l'aspirera dans une autre dimension. N'importe quoi peut y être sujet. Une fois, il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, j'ai trouvé une licorne dans ce bureau. J'ai même déjà trouvé la plume élégante qui trône sur mon bureau, » déclara le directeur avec un sourire amusé.

Harry s'affala dans son siège, essayant d'intégrer toutes les données.

« Donc, je ne suis plus dans mon temps. Ni même ma dimension. Il y a une version de moi qui se bat au Ministère et il y a moi… ici… »

« Si c'est ce que vous faisiez alors oui. »

« Y-a-t-il un moyen de revenir ? » demanda subitement Harry en se redressant.

« Bien sûr, » déclara Albus avec un sourire rassurant.

Harry était sur le point de bondir de joie. Il voulait sauter par-dessus le bureau pour embrasser le directeur bienveillant qui l'aidait comme toujours. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop vite.

« Alors… allons-y, » dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, » commença le directeur en désignant la pierre qui paraissait terne. « Le cristal est dans une phase de sommeil. Lorsqu'il sera à nouveau en éveil, vous pourrez alors le toucher et ne faire qu'un avec le _vous _de votre dimension d'origine. »

« Combien de temps reste-t-elle en sommeil ? »

« Parfois une semaine… » commença le directeur.

Harry souffla profondément, soulagé de pouvoir revenir dans son monde.

« Parfois une décennie, » continua le directeur.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur cette magie. Ces pierres existent depuis bien avant la création de Poudlard, » expliqua le vieil homme.

« Mais si j'allais toucher celle du Ministère ?! » demanda Harry avec hargne, se relevant de son siège.

« Alors vous seriez envoyé dans une toute autre dimension. Il n'y a qu'en touchant celle-ci que vous retrouverez la vôtre. »

« C'est pas vrai… » gémit Harry en retombant sur sa chaise.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il vit les portraits autour de lui chuchoter entre eux, semblant amusés par la situation.

« A l'heure actuelle, tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est vous familiariser avec ce monde. »

« Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, de famille… par Merlin, où vais-je loger ? »

« Vous m'avez appelé directeur tout à l'heure, il paraît donc évident que vous étiez élève à Poudlard. »

« En cinquième année, » acquiesça Harry.

« Vous pourrez alors intégrer la sixième année l'an prochain. En attendant, je vous réserve une chambre à l'auberge La tête de sanglier. C'est mon frère, Abelforth qui en est le patron. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même vous employer pour l'été. Le Ministère a mis en place une bourse pour ce genre de cas et vos frais scolaires seront financés, en revanche, vous n'aurez aucun extra. »

« Je… J'accepte. » bégaya Harry.

« Mon frère connaît ce cas de figure et pourra vous aider à connaître la situation actuelle de ce monde. Sachez juste que je suis directeur de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall que vous connaissez peut-être est directrice adjointe. Il y a eu des élections il y a quelques jours, le nouveau Ministre de la magie est Tom Riddle et- »

« Quoi ? » hurla Harry se redressant à nouveau.

« Le nouveau Ministre est Tom Riddle, » répéta le directeur avec une moue sceptique.

« C'est pas vrai ?! » grogna Harry, plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? »

« Ca veut dire que le côté obscur a gagné ? Les Moldus ont été éradiqués et ce genre d'idiotie ? »

« Absolument pas, » répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. « Tom Riddle est certes un Serpentard, mais il n'est pas obscur. Il a travaillé honnêtement au Ministère durant toutes ses années. »

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? »

« Tom Riddle est orphelin. Sa mère était descendante de Salazar Serpentard et s'est éprise d'un Moldu habitant près de chez elle. Elle l'a drogué avec des potions d'amour, avant de tomber enceinte. Elle a ensuite arrêté ses drogues pour lui avouer son amour. L'homme a malheureusement mal réagi et l'a rejetée. Mérope est tombée en dépression sévère. Elle a pu donner naissance à son fils et le confier à un orphelinat avant de mourir. »

Harry était pendu aux lèvres de l'homme, écoutant avidement toutes les informations qu'il recevait sur l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie. Il avait enfin une occasion de comprendre, sans secret, sans filtre. Après une courte pause, le directeur reprit la parole.

« Malheureusement, le monde magique n'avait aucun orphelinat. C'était un centre Moldu et le jeune Tom Riddle a été la cible de nombreuses farces, nombreuses attaques, à cause de sa différence. Il faisait des choses que les autres ne comprenaient pas, notamment parler aux serpents. C'est moi qui ait accueilli le jeune Riddle au sein de la communauté sorcière. Je lui ai révélé l'existence de notre monde et l'ai guidé dans ses premiers pas. Cependant, les années passées à être battu et humilié avaient laissé des traces dans son âme. Je ne l'ai pas lâché si facilement. Je l'ai accompagné, j'ai cherché avec lui des informations sur sa famille, et j'ai été là pour gérer ses découvertes. Au fil du temps, nous avons réussi à tisser des liens et je le considère maintenant comme mon fils. »

« C'est… wow… » souffla Harry.

« Qu'a fait Tom dans ta dimension pour que tu lui voues une haine si féroce ? »

« Je ne lui vous pas de haine… Enfin… Je ne pense pas… Comment le pourrais-je après avoir entendu ça ? Dans mon monde, Tom Riddle a vraiment mal tourné. Il a tué mes parents lorsque j'avais un an. Il a essayé d'en faire de même avec moi mais j'ai survécu et depuis, il passe sa vie à me pourchasser pour me tuer. A cause de lui, j'ai vécu dans un placard toute mon enfance, je n'ai pas connu l'amour d'une mère… Je suis adulé et parfois détesté… »

« Mon double dans votre dimension n'a pas fait que des bons choix apparement. Moi non plus loin de là, mais mes mauvais choix se résument à mettre des chaussettes vertes avec une robe rouge, » dit Dumbledore, le visage souriant quoi qu'un peu triste.

« Alors ici… Il n'y a pas de mage noir ? Pas de méchant à combattre ? Pas de guerre ? »

« Les seules batailles qui occupent le château sont celles des élèves entre eux, » rit le directeur. « Mais revenons à nos Niffleurs… Vous êtes donc de la famille de James Potter ? »

« Oh… Oui. C'est… C'est mon père. »

« Que vous n'avez pas connu si j'ai bien compris. »

« C'est exact, » répondit Harry, nerveux.

« Il n'y a aucune loi à ce sujet, mais je préfère vous avertir, » déclara sérieusement le directeur. « Il n'est pas bon de révéler d'où vous venez, de parler de votre véritable identité, à vos parents par exemple. »

« Pourquoi ? » haleta Harry, voyant la seule joie d'être dans ce monde s'évanouir.

« Les choses ne se déroulent pas de la même façon que dans votre monde. Si vous les racontez, il se peut que les gens réagissent différemment et fassent en fonction de vos informations, ce qui fausserait la donne. »

« Je suis donc dans un monde où je pourrais ne pas naître… »

« C'est exact. »

« Donc je ne dois pas dire à mon père que je suis le fruit de son amour avec Lily car l'un et l'autre penseraient que je suis une sorte d'obligation pour eux… Leur mise en couple ne serait pas naturelle. »

« Vous comprenez vite Monsieur Potter, » répondit le directeur en sortant des documents de son bureau. « Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça. En attendant, il faut signer quelques parchemins. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Harry sceptique.

« Vous créer une nouvelle identité ! » s'exclama le vieil homme. « Vous avez un statut particulier ici, et vous serez légalement majeur. Vous pourrez faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard pour vous occuper de vous tout seul. Vous aurez un nouveau nom, un nouveau passé et vous êtes libre d'en parler à qui vous voulez. »

« Wow… » souffla Harry, dépité.

Le directeur fit une pause dans son classement des papiers pour regarder la mine abattue de son nouvel élève.

« Je sais que le changement est délicat et j'en suis désolé. Voyez cela comme une nouvelle aventure… Une façon de faire les choses autrement, et de changer ce que vous voulez changer. »

« C'est vrai… Et puis… Si les choses ne tournent pas comme je l'espérais, je peux toujours revenir dans ma dimension, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, je n'aurais pas à supporter les Dursley cet été. »

Le directeur acquiesça, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment et continua de remplir les papier en temps que témoin de l'arrivée du nouveau citoyen. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme parler à nouveau.

« Sirius est vraiment à Serpentard ? »

« Je suppose que vous parlez de Monsieur Black ? C'est exact. Lui et Monsieur Potter se vouent une haine féroce depuis le premier jour. »

« Alors, pas de Maraudeurs… » murmura Harry. « Et Remus ? »

« Monsieur Lupin ? Il est à Gryffondor. Il n'a jamais pu réellement s'intégrer et passe la plupart de son temps seul, malheureusement. »

« Oh… »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes durant quelques minutes, avant que le directeur ne se redresse et ne lui tende les parchemins.

« Il va falloir vous trouver un nouveau patronyme. »

« Je… Je peux garder Harry ? Je suis attaché à ce prénom… C'est le mien. Celui que mes parents m'ont donné. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. « Le prénom Harry est suffisamment courant en angleterre. »

Harry soupira de soulagement et regarda les papiers. Il devait se choisir un nom de famille, une date de naissance pour sa nouvelle identité et remplir son dossier d'inscription à Poudlard.

Après cela, il serait jeté dans un nouveau monde, dans lequel ses repères étaient complètement changés, dans lequel il ne serait plus Harry Potter, il ne serait plus le Survivant connu de tous. Il serait Harry Taylor, nouvel étudiant à Poudlard.

* * *

_Ce défi, comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, a été donné par Pauu-Aya, et évidemment, je lui en ai donné un également. Le résultat s'appelle "Seconde Chance" et c'est une sublime fic. Je vous la conseille vraiment !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** : J'ai toujours pas envie !

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu

.oOo.

**Chapitre 02**

**Vacances dans une autre dimension**

.oOo.

Harry essuya son front avec le torchon de la vaisselle. Le service était maintenant terminé et il se sentait épuisé.

C'était cependant une bonne fatigue. Il aimait l'idée de gagner son propre argent. Il travaillait chez Abelforth depuis plus de deux mois à présent et les tâches n'étaient pas vraiment différentes de celles chez les Dursley. Mis à part le fait, bien sûr, qu'il était payé.

Un courant étrange était passé entre lui et le vieil homme lors de leur première rencontre. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus, même s'ils continuaient à se comporter comme patron et employé. Abelforth était un homme étrange, il avait du caractère, était franc et parfois hargneux, mais toujours juste.

A la Tête de sanglier, Harry s'occupait de servir les clients en boisson, de nettoyer les tables, de faire la vaisselle et parfois d'entretenir les chambres. C'était varié et pas très compliqué.

Le plus difficile avait été d'habiter dans cet endroit. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de bruit, parfois des bagarres ou des disputes. Quoi qu'Harry fasse, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être chez lui. Trop de gens, trop de bruit, trop de tout.

L'étroitesse des lieux ne le gênait pas en premier lieu, mais l'espace était vraiment rudimentaire et mal entretenu. Il avait besoin d'un véritable chez lui.

Abelforth avait été d'une aide précieuse pour cela. Lorsque Harry lui avait fait part de son malaise, il avait trouvé une solution, lui proposant la maison qu'il avait quittée depuis plus de dix ans, en faveur de son auberge.

Harry avait insisté pour payer un loyer les mois où il habiterait dans cet endroit, bien que son patron - et maintenant propriétaire - ait grogné.

Il avait emménagé quelques jours plus tôt dans la vieille bâtisse. Elle était isolée dans une clairière, minuscule, sale et branlante.

Harry, étant émancipé, avait pu passer son permis de transplanage au Ministère et avait brillamment réussi. Il pouvait ainsi facilement accéder à la maison qui n'était pas reliée par cheminette. Il avait passé un temps fou à tout nettoyer, remettre en ordre, aménager cette cabane, s'accommodant des meubles déjà présents et d'un peu de métamorphose.

Son salaire lui avait permis de s'acheter quelques livres utiles. Si l'endroit était toujours petit et vétuste, il était maintenant propre et chaleureux.

« Tu as fini gamin ? » demanda Abelforth sur le seuil de porte de la cuisine.

« Il faudrait vraiment songer à engager un plongeur… » souffla Harry.

« Pour quoi faire ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à faire cette vaisselle à la main. Les sorts s'en chargent très bien. »

« Les sorts n'enlèvent pas toutes les tâches, surtout quand les aliments sont restés longtemps dans l'assiette et vous le savez bien, » répondit Harry avec un sourire, tout en plaçant son torchon dans le bac de linge à laver.

C'était aussi une de ses initiatives et il avait promis qu'il s'occuperait du linge chaque soir.

« Balivernes, » grogna l'homme en se chargeant lui même du sort pour laver les tissus, mine de rien.

« L'endroit n'a jamais été aussi propre que depuis que je suis là. »

« C'est vrai gamin et je ne suis pas sûr de devoir te remercier. Il y a plus de monde, » grogna Abelforth. « Ca grouille de partout et ça me déplait. »

« Mais vous gagnez plus d'argent, » sourit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Le gobelin agressif que j'ai vu la dernière fois ne serait pas d'accord avec vous, » déclara le jeune homme en frissonnant.

Il avait surpris par hasard une conversation entre son patron et un gobelin de Gringott. Celui-ci réclamait le remboursement du prêt et se faisait rabrouer par l'homme ronchon. Il avait quitté l'établissement en proférant des menaces au nom de la nation gobline.

Abelforth n'avait pas un grand sens des affaires. Harry se demandait même s'il ne tenait pas cette auberge simplement pour avoir un but dans la vie, une raison de se lever le matin. S'il ne l'avait plus, il trouverait autre chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ferait son travail, ni plus, ni moins.

Harry s'était mis en tête d'aider cet homme.

Il avait donc travaillé bien plus dur pour rendre l'endroit plus accueillant. Ou en tous cas moins repoussant.

Les sols, qu'il avait pensé être en terre battue, étaient en réalité revêtus d'un beau plancher lui-même recouvert d'une couche de crasse. A présent, les vitres étaient transparentes grâce à un simple nettoyage, la plonge était faite correctement tous les soirs pour que les clients aient de la vaisselle propre. C'était bien plus engageant.

Néanmoins, Harry n'avait pas voulu changer l'aspect un peu lugubre de l'auberge. Il avait laissé cette impression pour que la clientèle reste la même. C'était avant tout les sorciers et sorcières qui recherchaient la discrétion qui venaient dans cet endroit, comme sa cinquième année l'avait prouvé. Cette taverne ne devait pas ressembler à tout point au Trois balais. Elle restait un endroit sombre pour personnes un peu louches.

« Vas te coucher gamin, » grogna à nouveau Abelforth. « Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Harry sourit et sortit de la cuisine. Il posa son tablier sur le bar, sachant qu'il le récupérerait le lendemain et sortit de l'auberge.

Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir avec la fin du mois d'août, mais il faisait encore assez beau pour traîner en tee-shirt vers minuit. Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, Harry transplana et en quelques secondes, il était devant sa maison.

Sa maison.

C'était vraiment le cas maintenant. Il avait une maison à lui. Évidemment, c'était plutôt celle d'Abelforth, mais pour le moment, c'était lui qui y habitait et il l'avait décorée à son goût.

Elle était si minuscule…

Franchissant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée, Harry jeta un œil sur le jardin en friche. L'allée en graviers n'était même plus visible, envahie par les mauvaises herbes. Aux prochaines vacances, il devrait faire quelque-chose pour entretenir ces quelques ares. Peut-être pourrait-il emprunter un bouc à Abelforth… Il en avait plusieurs derrière l'auberge pour une raison mystérieuse et Harry savait parfaitement que ces animaux mangeaient tout. C'était bien plus efficace qu'une tondeuse. Et moins fatiguant…

Harry entra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna, sentant la douce chaleur dans son estomac comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce geste anodin. Avoir un endroit à lui, pour lequel il avait une clé était une sensation grisante. Lui qui n'avait connu que la maison de Dursley qui n'était certainement pas chez lui et Poudlard qui était un peu chez tout le monde, c'était une sensation exceptionnelle.

Il entra dans sa maison et retira ses chaussures qu'il posa sur la petite étagère qu'il avait aménagée avec de belles planches trouvées dans la remise, un sortilège de découpe, un autre de ponçage et des fixations qu'il avait achetées au bazar magique sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'étagère était en dessous d'un porte manteau mural trouvé chez un antiquaire.

Harry regarda à gauche en direction de la cuisine. Elle était ouverte sur le salon et les murs, normalement en bois, étaient maintenant recouverts d'un revêtement magique et peu coûteux pour les rendre lisses. Harry avait choisi une peinture blanc cassé pour toute la pièce à vivre, voulant absorber un maximum la lumière qui venait des deux seules fenêtres sur le mur opposé. Les sols de toute la maison étaient unis, un vieux parquet qu'Harry avait poncé et ciré pour lui rendre son éclat.

Il y avait dans la cuisine, des meubles en chêne que Harry avait repeints grâce à un sort en gris clair et patiné pour garder le charme de l'ancien et il n'avait eu qu'à poncer et revernir le plan de travail principal et celui de l'îlot central qui entourait l'évier.

Dans le salon, Harry n'avait rien pu faire pour le canapé et le fauteuil en cuir, vieux et troué. Il n'avait fait que les nettoyer, tout comme la cheminée qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette, étant le seul et unique chauffage de la maison. La température agréable en ville était bien plus froide dans les sous bois et allait chuter plus encore avec la nuit. Il avait jeté le tapis rongé par les bêtes et fabriqué une table basse avec deux rondins et une planche. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais avec les quelques travaux qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pas eu les moyens d'en acheter une.

Sur le mur du fond, il y avait un petit bureau, ouvragé et rustique qu'Harry aimait beaucoup. Il était entouré d'étagères que le jeune homme avait hâte de remplir. Pour le moment, seuls les livres de Poudlard, une boîte de plumes, une pile de parchemins et une fiole d'encre noire habillaient l'endroit.

Sur le mur de droite, il y avait deux portes et Harry franchit celle du fond pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Là, une baignoire ancienne à pattes de lion, des toilettes et un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir. Il avait prévu d'acheter un meuble pour ses affaires de toilette et ses serviettes qui traînaient misérablement ça et là. Les murs étaient crème et la petite fenêtre avait été brouillée pour plus d'intimité. Bien qu'il soit au milieu de la forêt, il se sentait plus à l'aise ainsi.

Après s'être brossé les dents et essuyé le visage, Harry revint à la pièce principale et passa la deuxième porte : la chambre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi faire dans cette pièce. Le sol n'était pas aussi beau que dans le salon, étant brûlé par endroit, comme si quelqu'un avait improvisé un feu dans un bidon. Il y avait une fenêtre, un lit simple et sa malle pour Poudlard. Sur le mur de gauche il y avait une petite porte en accordéon, donnant sur une sorte de placard dont Harry n'avait pas encore vu l'utilité, ses vêtements étant resté dans sa malle.

Harry se déshabilla et mis son bas de pyjama. Avec un soupir de contentement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, regardant le plafond craquelé.

Il était dans ce monde depuis plus de deux mois maintenant et il pensait de moins en moins à son ancienne vie. Il n'avait rien oublié évidemment, cependant…

Cela avait été long pour lâcher prise. De longues nuits à ressasser les évènements du Ministère, mais il avait fini par accepter que tout se déroulait sans lui. Il ne pouvait rien changer à ce fait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Alors il avait arrêté de se torturer le cerveau avec le monde qu'il avait quitté et avait préféré se concentrer sur ce qu'il prenait pour de petites vacances.

Un jour, il reviendrait dans son corps original, il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé au Ministère et continuerait la lutte. Il espérait simplement que ses amis, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny n'aient pas été blessés.

Mais il avait mis de côté ce genre de questions. A l'heure actuelle, il voulait simplement profiter de ses vacances. Peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre plus sur ses parents, sur Sirius, sur Remus… Il avait envie de se lier d'amitié avec eux, d'engranger le maximum d'informations sur eux.

Un monde sans Maraudeurs…

C'était dur à imaginer pour lui qui ne connaissait presque que ça au sujet de son père.

Peut-être pourrait-il faire en sorte que le groupe se reforme…

Enfin… le groupe, sans Peter. Celui-ci était peut-être gentil dans ce monde mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le côtoyer avec tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet.

Alors qu'il dérivait lentement vers le sommeil, Harry pensa à sa nouvelle rentrée scolaire dans quelques jours. Un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension se battait au fond de lui.

Qu'est-ce que cette année allait lui réserver ?

.oOo.

Harry se redressa du lavabo, soufflant l'eau qui coulait sur son visage.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, soupirant légèrement lorsqu'il vit son apparence.

Le jour de son arrivée dans cette nouvelle dimension, le directeur avait voulu changer quelques traits de son physique pour qu'il ne ressemble pas trop à James Potter et que personne ne fasse le lien. Il lui avait donc donné une potion pour allonger ses cheveux jusqu'à ses omoplates. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés et Harry avait l'impression d'être une femme avec cette coiffure. Il préférait nettement la coupe qu'il avait avant. C'était la raison pour laquelle il les attachait tout le temps.

Ses yeux étaient restés inchangés, mais ses lunettes, étrangement identiques à celles de son père, avait été transformées en une monture rectangulaire. Quelques autres menus changements, comme la mâchoire adoucie, les pommettes plus saillantes et Harry se sentait dans la peau d'un autre.

Relevant les yeux, il regarda son front sur lequel sa cicatrice était bien voyante grâce à ses cheveux tirés en arrière. C'était la seule chose qu'il aimait dans son nouveau physique. Depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, il faisait tout pour la cacher, mais ici, dans ce monde, elle n'était connue de personne et si quelqu'un la regardait, c'était plus par curiosité que par fascination morbide comme ça l'était dans sa dimension.

Harry sourit en regardant le pendentif sur la peau nue de son torse. C'était Abelforth qui lui avait offert pour son départ à Poudlard c'était une sorte de petit totem en bronze qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même, accroché à un simple cordage noir. C'était très simple mais très beau et Harry était heureux de posséder une chose aussi précieuse. C'était fabriqué pour lui, spécialement pour lui.

Avant de quitter la taverne, le dernier jour avant la rentrée, Abelforth lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenue chez lui, qu'il l'embaucherait pour les vacances si Harry en avait besoin et même durant les weekends à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry avait bien essayé de contester, suggérant que ses finances ne le permettaient pas, mais Abelforth en avait fait fi. Il était têtu comme un bouc et avait décrété qu'il l'aimait bien, pour une raison ou une autre… Ainsi, bien qu'Harry parte plusieurs mois, il pouvait laisser des affaires dans la petite maison, qui ne serait de toute façon pas relouée, et revenir pour les vacances. Abelforth lui avait même promis de mettre ses boucs à brouter sur le terrain pour qu'il soit défriché à son retour.

Enfilant son tee-shirt puis son sweat, Harry se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et revint dans le salon. Il avisa sa pile de bagages et soupira en s'approchant de la cage de transport.

En se baladant à Pré-au-Lard, un jour où il avait été libéré tôt par son patron, Harry avait repensé à la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Abelforth. Il n'avait pas d'amis dans ce monde et se sentait un peu seul. C'était très contradictoire, étant donné qu'il s'était éloigné de la taverne parce qu'il y avait trop de monde, mais il lui manquait une présence au quotidien.

Abelforth lui avait dit de prendre un animal et Harry avait refusé pour ne pas avoir à l'abandonner lorsqu'il repartirait dans son monde. Son patron lui avait dit qu'il s'en occuperait ou qu'il le donnerait à Albus pour Noël.

Harry y avait longuement réfléchi puis en avait conclu qu'il pourrait effectivement laisser l'animal à Abelforth, bien que ce serait un crève coeur, il en avait été certain. Et puis, il avait pensé que peut-être, il se lierait d'amitié avec James en partageant son dortoir cette année. Peut-être qu'en partant, il pourrait lui laisser son animal de compagnie. Ce serait une marque de lui dans la vie de son père… Peut-être que lorsqu'il aurait un enfant avec Lily, ils auraient encore l'animal et que l'enfant et lui deviendraient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ce serait un cadeau pour le lui de ce monde-là…

Cette excuse pitoyable en tête, Harry avait craqué. Il était entré dans l'animalerie magique et avait regardé chaque animal, chaque cage. Il avait discrètement conversé avec les serpents, ne s'était pas trop penché sur les hiboux, ayant l'impression de trahir Hedwige, puis avait observé les chats.

Il pensait souvent à Pattenrond. Le chat d'Hermione était en réalité un croisement avec un Fléreur. Contrairement à Hedwige, qui restait la plupart du temps à la volière, Pattenrond était toujours dans la Salle Commune. Il ne se laissait approcher par personne d'autre qu'Hermione et ronronnait avidement lorsqu'elle lui faisait des caresses ou qu'il venait se coucher sur ses genoux. Harry enviait cette relation et c'était tout naturellement qu'il s'était intéressé aux chats.

Au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'un des animaux, il avait su que c'était celui-là.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu un Fléreur, avec ses oreilles disproportionnées et sa queue de lion. Il avait de grand yeux bleus, comme Ron, et les poils brun clair, comme les cheveux d'Hermione. Sa fourrure semblait douce au touché et il avait des petites taches noirs un peu partout. Son regard brillait d'intelligence.

« C'est un Fléreur ! » avait dit le vendeur qui s'était approché sans qu'Harry le remarque. « Celui-ci est une femelle et elle est très gentille et très douce. Elle est assez craintive, si bien que peu de monde la remarque. Elle vous intéresse ? »

Harry s'était empressé d'acquiescer, mais il avait alors découvert qu'il fallait une autorisation du Ministère pour posséder un Fléreur, et que ceux-ci étaient très chers. Il avait bataillé pour avoir cette autorisation, fait plus d'heure à la taverne, mais avait finalement pu revenir chez lui, avec son animal, une semaine après leur rencontre et dépouillé de tout gallion. Depuis, Merline - une combinaison de quelques lettres du prénom de ses deux meilleurs amis - vivait avec lui dans la petite cabane.

Harry avait créé une chatière par laquelle elle allait et venait au gré de ses envies. Merline était effectivement craintive, mais elle avait été assez facilement au contact de Harry. Elle ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup du périmètre de la maison et ramenait fièrement à son maître les proies qu'elle avait réussi à attraper.

Lorsqu'un jour, Abelforth était venu pour voir si sa maison était toujours debout et les changements qu'Harry y avait apporté, elle s'était cachée sous le lit et n'en était sortie que tard le soir.

« Merline ?! » appela fortement Harry, cherchant des yeux sa petite boule de poil.

Aussitôt, une tornade brune traversa la chattière en courant et vint se frotter à ses jambes.

« Tu es là ma belle, » murmura Harry en attrapant l'animal sous le ventre pour la porter dans ses bras.

Elle ronronna de bonheur alors que son maître lui gratouillait l'oreille, le cou et le dessus de la tête.

« On va aller à Poudlard, » murmura Harry. « Je vais devoir te mettre dans la cage, même si je me doute que tu ne vas pas apprécier. Je vais prendre soin de toi, je te le promets, mais pour le transport, je n'ai pas le choix. Je verrai pour te laisser sortir dans le wagon… »

Le chat miaula d'accord et se laissa faire lorsque Harry l'installa sur le petit coussin au fond de la cage. Il mit une gamelle avec quelques morceaux de viande et une autre avec de l'eau, charmées pour que rien ne se renverse. Il attrapa les affaires de dernière minute, comme sa cape, sa baguette et ses chaussures, enfila le tout et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa maison.

Tout était rangé à sa place, la cheminée était éteinte, les sorts d'alertes et de protections étaient en place.

Avec un dernier soupir, il prit sa malle, la caisse de transport et transplana.

.oOo.

Harry avait décidé d'arriver tôt sur le quai pour pouvoir choisir son wagon. Il avait l'habitude d'arriver en retard avec les Weasley et bien qu'il ait pris ses précautions, il se rendit compte que les autres sorciers avaient eu la même idée.

Faisant léviter sa malle et tenant fermement la caisse de Merline qui gémissait de détresse à cause de la foule, Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'au train. Il marcha dans l'allée, évitant les élèves qui discutaient, se chamaillaient ou cherchaient leurs amis, et regarda à travers chaque vitre pour trouver un wagon de libre.

Il n'en vit malheureusement aucun, et au bout du wagon, il se résigna à entrer dans celui devant lequel il était et qui n'avait qu'un occupant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut le souffle coupé en voyant qui était son nouveau compagnon de voyage.

Remus Lupin.

Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur le siège, contre la vitre, exactement au même endroit que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans sa propre dimension en troisième année.

Cependant, il ne dormait pas cette fois. Il était bien réveillé et lisait avidement un gros grimoire. Lorsque Remus entendit un couinement paniqué du Fléreur à cause de deux élèves qui couraient dans le couloir, il releva la tête.

Harry rougit, se sentant idiot d'être resté immobile si longtemps.

« B… Bonjour, » bafouilla-t-il. « Je peux partager ton wagon ? Les autres sont pleins… »

Remus acquiesça avec un sourire avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Harry entra dans le compartiment et referma la porte derrière lui, étouffant les bruits. Il posa la cage de transport sur un siège et leva sa malle dans le porte bagage. Lorsqu'il revint à Merline, il vit qu'elle fixait Remus du regard, toute marque de crainte envolée.

« Hum… » dit Harry, attirant l'attention du garçon. « Ca ne te dérange pas si je lui ouvre ? La foule l'a faite paniquer et j'aimerais m'occuper d'elle. »

Remus regarda le Fléreur et eut l'air gêné. Il lécha ses lèvres sèches avec sa langue avant de parler :

« Je ne sais pas… Les chats ont tendance à devenir hystériques près de moi… Ils ne m'aiment pas. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison que Merline le fasse. Elle est très douce et même craintive. Si ça se passe mal, je la remets dans sa caisse. »

Harry savait très bien pourquoi Remus disait ça. Il était un loup-garou. Il avait au fond de lui une partie sombre et dangereuse. Il était canin, créature des ténèbres. Beaucoup de chats n'aimaient pas cette part de lui, mais il savait aussi que Pattenrond s'était parfaitement accommodé de la présence de Remus à de nombreuses reprises.

« Merline ? » dit Remus avec un sourire.

Il secoua la tête et reprit :

« Bon, très bien. »

« Merci ! » s'exclama Harry, envoyant un sourire rayonnant à Remus.

Il ouvrit la cage et attrapa Merline qui se laissa faire avec paresse, les yeux toujours fixés sur le jeune homme qui en faisait autant. Les deux se jaugeaient, comme si un combat allait avoir lieu.

Lorsque Harry posa le Fléreur par terre pour s'occuper de la cage, il la vit sauter élégamment sur le siège à côté de Remus et s'approcher doucement. Elle tendit le nez, reniflant sa veste usée, pendant que Harry, tout comme Remus, retenait son souffle. Après quelques secondes de ce petit manège, Merline s'approcha de sa main qui, tenant le livre, n'avait pas bougé, la lécha timidement et brièvement, avant de courir se blottir derrière Harry.

« Et bien… Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, » gloussa Harry.

Remus sourit, les yeux toujours fixés sur le Fléreur avant de les lever vers Harry. Il posa son livre sur le siège et s'approcha du jeune homme pour lui faire face.

« Remus, » dit-il doucement, tendant la main.

« Harry, » répondit le brun en la secouant.

Ils se sourirent et se réinstallèrent, juste au moment où le train démarrait.

* * *

_Le prénom du Fléreur est un clin d'œil à l'histoire « Par Merlin ! » que j'ai coécrite avec Pauu-Aya sur le compte Aupaupsi. Je vous la conseille vivement si vous ne l'avez pas lu, bien que je ne sois pas très objective :P_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite !_

_Epsi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** : Merline est à moi ! A non même pas... Je l'ai inventé avec Pauu-Aya. C'est mieux que rien...

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19 (et peut-être un de plus en fait...)

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu-Aya

**NdA** : Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Pauu-Aya n'a pas pu repassé dessus mais l'avait déjà fait sommairement, donc les plus grosses bêtises ont dû être évités tout de même.

.oOo.

**Chapitre 03**

**Nouvelle année scolaire**

.oOo.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme. Merline s'était posée sur les genoux d'Harry et sifflait de rage à chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait entrer, défendant son espace. Elle s'était même levée pour se coucher sur les genoux de Remus quelques minutes. Celui-ci n'avait pas osé bouger, se contentant de fixer l'animal.

Merline avait seulement accepté la venue de la dame qui poussait son chariot de sucreries. Harry avait pris des chocogrenouilles et en avait offert une à Remus, sachant parfaitement à quel point celui-ci aimait le chocolat.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, notamment au sujet du livre que Remus tenait et qui parlait de défense contre les forces du mal, leur matière préférée, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Le silence durait depuis longtemps lorsque Remus parla à nouveau :

« Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard l'année dernière, pas vrai ? Je ne me souviens pas de toi. »

« Tu as une bonne mémoire, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Je suis effectivement nouveau ici. J'étais en Australie, mais je n'y avait pas vraiment d'attache et je voulais découvrir un autre pays, » déclara Harry, soutenant la version élaborée avec Dumbledore.

Il avait passé les vacances à lire des livres sur l'Australie et son école de magie, il était paré pour répondre à toutes les questions.

« Ta famille ne va pas te manquer ? » demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'en ai pas. Je suis orphelin, » dit Harry, regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

« Oh… Moi aussi. »

Harry tourna la tête si vite qu'il sentit ses vertèbres craquer. Remus avait dit quoi ?

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis orphelin moi aussi, » répondit Remus, un pli barrant son front alors qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette information était si choquante, surtout pour quelqu'un qui était dans le même cas.

« Tes parents sont morts ? » demanda Harry.

Il ne savait pas grand chose au sujet de Remus dans sa dimension, mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était que son père était toujours vivant. Une fois, alors que Harry essayait de maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus, le loup-garou lui avait dit que son père vivait dans un cottage au nord de Londres et qu'il lui rendait souvent visite.

« C'est la définition d'orphelin, » se moqua Remus.

« Heu oui… Pardon, » dit Harry en rougissant. « Quand est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a deux ans… J'étais à Poudlard lorsqu'un feu s'est déclaré dans la maison. Mes parents avaient pris des potions pour les aider à dormir. Lorsqu'ils se sont enfin réveillé… Il était trop tard… »

« Je suis désolé… » murmura Harry.

« Et toi ? » demanda Remus, balayant ses excuses d'un revers de main.

« J'avais un an. Ils ont été assassiné… J'ai vécu chez ma tante mais elle ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Dès que j'ai pu, je me suis fait émanciper pour ne plus avoir à y retourner. »

« J'habite aussi chez ma tante depuis deux ans. Elle m'aime bien et toute la famille est gentille mais… Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. J'ai l'impression d'être de trop… » confia Remus, le regard vague.

Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il sentit une petite langue râpeuse sur sa main. Il baissa le regard sur le Fléreur qui s'était à nouveau approché.

« Je pense que nous sommes bientôt arrivés ! » dit-il joyeusement pour changer de sujet.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire et tous deux fouillèrent dans leur valise pour trouver leur robe. Celle de Harry était toute noire, sans emblème, sans couleur et cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il retournerait à Gryffondor, mais pour le moment, il était juste sans maison, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis cinq ans.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Harry remit Merline dans sa caisse et lui demanda de rester sage, il lui expliqua que les elfes allaient venir la chercher pour la mettre en sécurité dans leur nouveau dortoire et qu'elle pourrait sortir à ce moment-là. Elle sembla comprendre et se contenta d'un petit miaulement lorsque Harry la laissa dans le compartiment.

Il sortit juste derrière Remus qui se dirigea vers les calèches, Harry voulut le suivre, mais il fut intercepté par une grande forme noire qui se posta devant lui. Levant les yeux, il regarda un homme bedonnant, vêtu d'une robe sorcière épaisse, vieillotte, mais de haute qualitée.

« Monsieur Taylor ? » dit l'inconnu avec un sourire poli.

« Heu… Oui, » répondit Harry, regardant les élèves passer à côté d'eux.

« Bonjour. Je suis le Professeur Horaces Slughorn. J'enseigne les potions et je suis chef de la maison Serpentard. J'ai été mandaté par le directeur pour vous emmener au château. »

« Oh… pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas un étudiant ordinaire vous savez, » déclara Slughorn en se détournant, faisant signe de le suivre. « Vous n'êtes ni un première année, ni un ancien, vous devez participer à la cérémonie, sans pour autant entrer avec les premiers années qui vivent un jour exceptionnel. Si vous entriez avec eux, tout le monde ne parlerait que de vous et vous gâcheriez ce moment pour eux. Non non, vous allez avoir votre propre cérémonie d'entrée, juste avant la leur, ainsi ils ne verront pas la différence. Et pour cela, je dois vous y conduire, » dit-il en entrant dans l'une des calèches, reculée des autres.

L'habitacle tangua lorsque l'homme y prit place et Harry le suivit, s'asseyant sur le banc en face de lui.

« Alors je vais… entrer tout seul ? » dit-il avec une grimace.

« Bien sûr ! C'est un grand honneur ! » répondit le professeur, frappant le bois de sa baguette.

La calèche se mit à avancer, plus vite que dans le souvenir de Harry. Il entendait les hennissements des sombrals au dehors, se rappelant avec nostalgie de sa propre dimension, de la façon dont lui et ses amis avaient chevauchés ces chevaux ailés étranges pour arriver au Ministère.

« Vous les voyez ? » demanda le professeur, l'observant d'un air intéressé.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer sans lui accorder un regard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Slughorn conduisit Harry dans une alcôve, bordant le hall et ils regardèrent les élèves entrer dans la Grande Salle, discutant joyeusement.

« Je crois savoir que Monsieur le Directeur vous a déjà fait visiter le château lors de votre arrivée au mois de juin. Je n'ai donc pas à vous répéter où nous sommes. Néanmoins, si vous avez la chance d'être réparti dans la maison Serpentard, je me ferai une joie de vous montrer des endroits que le directeur vous aura certainement épargné. »

« Merci… » marmonna Harry, sa bouche s'asséchant au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les étudiants entrer.

Il vit Sirius, plaisanter avec un garçon aux cheveux châtains, faisant de grand geste pour mimer quelque chose d'apparemment incroyable. Il remarqua aussi James un peu plus loin, suivit de plusieurs autres élèves qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Il vit une jeune femme avec un visage rond, ressemblant à Neville, puis une tignasse de cheveux dorés, comme ceux de Luna, des cheveux roux comme Ginny.

Tout était de plus en plu flou et il fut empreint d'une tristesse soudaine lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne verrait pas ses amis cette année. Il essaya tout de même de se convaincre qu'apprendre à connaître leurs parents serait tout aussi bien.

Lorsque le dernier élève entra, les portes se fermèrent enfin, Harry s'approcha avec le professeur de potions et ils entendirent les quelques mots du directeur :

« Cette année, vous allez assister à deux cérémonies de répartition. L'une sera, comme d'habitude, celle des premiers années évidemment, mais avant cela, nous allons accueillir un élève étranger. »

Un concert de murmures s'éleva et Dumbledore réclama le silence.

« Il nous vient d'Australie et a voulu découvrir une nouvelle école, de nouvelles coutumes, un nouveau pays. Il entrera directement en sixième année. Je vous prie donc d'accueillir chaleureusement, Harry Taylor. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent par magie et Harry retint son souffle. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, épiant le moindre de ses gestes. Il reçut une petite tape dans le dos de la part du professeur qui passa devant lui en faisant signe d'avancer.

Harry reprit un peu d'aplomb et, le dos droit, le pas rapide, suivit Slughorn. Il avait l'habitude d'être regardé de la sorte, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons et essayait de faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Intérieurement, il en était tout autre. Ces deux derniers mois, il s'était baladé à sa guise dans les rues et avait été parfaitement ignoré pour son plus grand plaisir.

Aujourd'hui, il était à nouveau le centre de l'attention, mais cela ne durerait que quelques semaines, le temps que les élèves s'habituent à son arrivée soudaine.

En passant entre la rangée de tables des Gryffondors et celle des Serdaigles, Harry regarda les visages tournés vers lui. Il sentit son cœur faire une embardée lorsqu'il vit son père, James, le regarder. A côté de lui, il y avait Peter qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de son camarade de classe pour lui murmurer quelque chose. James ne fit pourtant pas mine de l'entendre et tourna son regard vers les Serpentards à qui il envoya un sourire arrogant.

Lorsque Harry regarda à qui il était adressé, il vit Sirius lui répondre un geste grossier avec toute l'élégance dont il pouvait faire preuve. Regardant à nouveau la table des Gryffondors, Harry vit Remus qui se tenait à l'écart des autres de son année. Il avait un livre ouvert devant lui, mais avait tout de même relever la tête pour lui adresser un sourire discret.

Alors que Harry se rendait jusqu'au tabouret qu'il avait déjà connu quelques années auparavant, il se demandait s'il était possible de rassembler ces trois hommes qui avait été si proche dans une autre dimension. Cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'ils avaient été amis, c'était qu'ils pouvaient s'apprécier et avaient des points communs.

Plongé dans ses pensées, bien plus agréables que de se concentrer sur les centaines d'yeux qui le fixaient, Harry avait à peine remarqué que le Choixpeau était sur sa tête. Il complotait, cherchait un moyen de rassembler ces trois personnes qui avaient l'air si unis et presque indispensable l'une pour l'autre dans une autre vie. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit la voix du Choixpeau, silencieux depuis plusieurs secondes, résonner dans sa tête, qu'il reprit pied.

« _Je vois…_ » dit celui-ci. « _Au vu de tes pensées actuelles et des plans qui défile dans ton esprit, il n'y a pas beaucoup suspens._ »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu objecter, l'artefact cria dans la salle silencieuse.

« Serpentard ! »

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit alors, laissant le jeune homme hagard, statufié. Il fut aussitôt relevé par le professeur de potions qui lui offrit de grandes tapes dans le dos, riant gaiement.

« Et bien ! Un nouveau serpent dans mes troupes ! Bienvenue Monsieur Taylor ! »

Harry, vu son gabarit, fut projeté en avant par la force des claques. Il avança vers les Serpentards, toujours aussi choqué, et s'installa à côté de Sirius qui lui fit un sourire ressplendissant.

« Bienvenu Taylor. Tu es tombé dans la meilleure des maisons ! J'espère que tu es bon en Quidditch ! Nous avons des joueurs à remplacer. Mais je parle, je parle, et je ne me suis pas présenter. Je suis Sirius Black, pour te servir, » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. « Je te présente Ronchon Severus Snape, le préfet, » dit-il en désignant l'homme en face, qui lui lança un regard noir avant de faire un signe de tête poli à Harry.

Celui-ci lui sourit prudemment, pas certain de savoir quel sentiment il devait éprouver en cet instant précis.

Il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Serpentard… Il ne serait pas au quotidien avec son père, ne verrait pas Remus non plus. Avait-il changé depuis sa première année, pour être maintenant dans le clan de Malfoy et sa clique. Etait-il devenu… méchant ? Non… Les Serpentards n'étaient pas forcément les méchants. A croire qu'il n'avait pas évolué depuis cinq ans.

Il avait pourtant découvert l'année dernière que son père n'était pas si gentil que tout le monde le lui avait dit, que sa mère avait été amie avec Snape, que Sirius - Gryffondor à ce moment là - avait prit plaisir à humilier un Serpentard qu'il avait pris en grippe, sans parler de Pettigrow...

« Là, il y a Teignous Nott, » reprit Sirius en désignant le garçon châtain avec qui il parlait en entrant dans la salle. « Et ici Evan Rosier, nous serons donc cinq dans le dortoir. Pour les filles, il n'y a que Parkinson et Whitby. »

Harry salua tout le monde avec un signe de tête poli, et mis quelques secondes à parler, voyant que tout le monde l'observait, attendant qu'il se présente.

« Heu… Bonjour, je suis Harry Taylor. Comme le directeur vous l'a dit, je viens d'Australie. J'avais envie de prendre un peu le large, de nouvelles aventures alors j'ai postulé dans plusieurs écoles et j'ai finalement choisi parmi celles qui avaient accepté ma candidature. »

« Pourquoi vouloir changer d'école ? » demanda Parkinson, les sourcils froncés, l'air suspicieuse.

« Je suis orphelin, » répondit négligemment Harry, sachant que cette information mettrait tout le monde assez mal à l'aise pour qu'ils ne posent pas trop de question. « Je n'avais pas vraiment d'attache là-bas et je voulais changer d'air. »

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration, avant que Parkinson ne reprenne la parole.

Harry était surpris par la jeune femme qu'il regardait. Celle qui devait être la mère de Pansy Parkinson, la jeune fille au visage un peu canin de son année, était une très belle jeune femme. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi dans sa dimension, Pansy portait le nom de sa mère. Peut-être que dans celle-ci les grands-parents de son ancienne camarade de classe avait eut une fille et non un garçon.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, des yeux marrons, un visage fin, presque angélique. Elle était vraiment jolie.

« Je peux comprendre, » déclara finalement Pansy avant de revenir à sa conversation avec sa voisine de table.

Sirius se pencha vers Harry et murmura :

« Je crois que tu as réussi le test Taylor. »

Il sembla vouloir continuer mais fut interrompu par l'entrée du Professeur McGonagall avec les premières années. Tout le monde se tut pour observer la répartition, le nouvel arrivant de sixième année déjà oublié.

Harry en profita pour souffler et se relâcher. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais il se sentait très tendu. Il en profita pour regarder ses nouveaux camarades de classe, en commençant par celui-ci qui était à ses côtés.

Sirius était facilement reconnaissable, grâce à ses yeux gris, ses cheveux noirs et son attitude balançant entre l'arrogance et l'amusement. Cependant, ce Sirius était bien plus jeune que celui qu'il avait connu, il avait toujours cette étincelle d'innocence dans les yeux et n'avait pas le regard hanté. Il n'était pas émacié, ni tatoué, n'avait pas de barbe, ni de rides. Ce Sirius était évidemment plus jeune, mais aussi plus joyeux, plus vivant. Un peu comme Harry l'avait vu dans la Pensine de Snape.

Snape… son ancien professeur de potions était devant eux, un peu voûté, l'air sombre. Il était bien moins intimidant que dans la dimension d'Harry et ressemblait plus à un jeune homme malingre et morose. Harry se reconnaissait un peu. Malgré tout ce que Snape lui avait fait dans sa dimension, l'ex-Gryffondor ne voulait pas l'en blâmer, il préférait essayer de comprendre cet homme et les mystères qui l'entouraient.

Laissant l'observation des autres Serpentards pour plus tard, Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors et fut aussitôt attiré par une paire d'yeux ambrés. Remus le regardait effectivement, et il était bien incapable de dire depuis quand. Il adressa un petit signe au loup-garou qui lui rendit un sourire timide, quoique plus réservé que les précédents. Il avait l'air un peu perdu et peut-être même… trahi.

Lorsqu'il revint à son livre, Harry prit le temps de l'observer.

Remus avait bien changé avec les années et les obstacles. Plus encore que Sirius. Ce fut ce que Harry remarqua en premier.

Il était un adolescent de seize ans tout à fait banale si ce n'était les cicatrices fines barrant son visage. Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait pu inventer comme excuse pour les gens un peu curieux. A part cela, Remus était plutôt grand et fin, les cheveux châtains, les yeux d'ambre. Il avait une fossette lorsqu'il souriait et, évidemment, aucune ride sur le visage. Il avait l'air rieur et Harry pensa un instant à Colin Crivey. C'était Colin en moins exubérant, plus doux, plus calme, plus grand et… enfin, en différent.

Remus leva à nouveau la tête lorsque son attention fut attiré par quelqu'un, qu'Harry regarda également. Il sentit tout à coup son coeur s'arrêter durant un temps qui lui parut extrêmement long.

Sa mère.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vu depuis son arrivée dans cette dimension, contrairement à son père. Il avait même presque oublié sa présence, concentré comme il l'était sur les Maraudeurs.

Elle était tellement belle… Ses longs cheveux auburn cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts et brillants pétillaient d'intelligence. Elle souriait gentiment et parlait doucement à Remus qui était quelques places plus loin. Harry avait enfin la chance de voir sa mère, de lui parler, de la connaître. Il avait entendu tant d'histoire sur son père, Remus et Sirius, que sa mère lui était presque inconnue.

« Tu mates Evans ? » murmura Sirius à ses côtés. « Alors tu vas devoir faire face à deux hommes jaloux. Potter et Snape ! »

« Hein ? Non ! Et… Quoi ? Snape ?! »

« Ferme-là Black, » grogna le jeune homme en face d'eux.

« Quoi ? Tout le monde sait que tu en pinces pour la jolie Lily Evans. Après toutes ses années à lui lécher les bottes, tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

« Elle était une amie. Rien de plus ! »

« Mais oui… » ricana Sirius. « Que je t'explique, » dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, applaudissant mécaniquement lorsqu'un élève fut réparti à Serpentard. « Snape et Evans étaient amis avant même d'arriver à Poudlard. Sauf que ce pétulant gosse de riche de Potter, a flashé sur la belle Lily. En voyant sa proximité avec Snape, il est devenu fou de jalousie et passe son temps à essayer de le rabaisser. »

« Et tu le défends ? » demanda Harry, sceptique.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Sirius avec un sourire. « Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de rabaisser ce minable de Snape. »

Dès qu'il eût terminé de prononcer ces mots, Harry vit la lèvre supérieure de Sirius trembler et quelques secondes plus tard, des poils poussèrent juste au dessus, pour former une magnifique moustache… verte.

« Alors… c'est qui le minable ? » demanda Snape d'une voix sirupeuse, sans relever le nez du livre qu'il avait sortit.

Sirius grogna de mécontentement et sortit sa baguette pour essayer d'annuler le sort que Snape lui avait lancé sous la table.

« Si tu veux un bon conseil, » parla Nott pour la première fois. « Ne te mêle pas de cette petite guerre. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple pour éviter les ennuis. »

« Malheureusement, » soupira Harry. « Ce n'est pas mon style… »

Alors que les derniers applaudissements s'éteignaient, le directeur reprit la parole.

« Bienvenue à vous tous ! Les nouveaux, comme les anciens. Il y a un temps pour les discours et un autre pour les festins. J'entends déjà vos estomacs gronder. Il est évident qu'ils ont choisi pour moi. Sans plus attendre, bon appétit. »

Aussitôt, un magnifique repas apparu sur les tables. Des viandes, des légumes, des desserts, tout était réuni devant des centaines d'élèves affamés qui se ruèrent sur les plats. Les conversations débutèrent alors dans une ambiance conviviale et joyeuse.

Harry regarda Sirius, qui avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de sa moustache, se disputer avec Snape, mais fut finalement interpellé par Rosier.

« Quel cours vas-tu suivre Taylor ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum… métamorphose, potions, DCFM, sortilège, botanique, soins aux créatures magiques et étude des runes. »

« Comme moi. Sauf que je n'ai pas de soins aux créatures mais arithmancie. »

« Moi j'y vais, » déclara Whitby. « Sirius aussi je crois. »

« Ouais, » grogna celui-ci avant de retourner à sa dispute.

« Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? » demanda Rosier.

« Je ne sais pas trop… » répondit Harry en jouant avec sa nourriture. « Je voulais être Auror mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai travaillé dans une taverne cette été et… J'ai aimé. Enfin… Je ne veux pas dire que je veux passer ma vie à servir des gens, mais j'ai fait des choses diverses, c'était manuel, c'était dur… Et j'ai adoré ça ! »

« Je peux comprendre, » répondit Rosier, mordant férocement dans sa côte de porc. « Nous sommes encore jeune pour savoir ce que nous voulons faire dans notre vie entière. Certain ne savent même pas les possibilités qui leurs sont offertes. »

« C'est un peu mon cas… » déclara Harry avec un sourire morose. « Mon entretien d'orientation a été… Écourté. Je n'ai pas vraiment été conseillé pour autre chose que le métier vers lequel on m'a guidé. »

« Tu devrais prendre rendez-vous avec le Professeur Slughorn. Il est peut-être partial et un peu extravagant, mais il prend soin de ses serpents et se met en quatre pour qu'ils réussissent. »

Harry acquiesça, réfléchissant à ce que Rosier lui avait dit.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme. Les Serpentards avaient des conversations intéressantes, même si Snape et Sirius passaient de longues minutes à se disputer. Harry resta la plupart du temps muet. Il se contentait d'observer ses nouveaux camarades, essayant de réprimer toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait.

A la fin du festin, le directeur se leva et prit la parole :

« Maintenant que le repas est terminé, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention pour les recommandations habituelles. Pour les nouveaux, sachez que la forêt est interdite d'accès et pour vous tous, Monsieur Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la magie n'est pas autorisée dans les couloirs. Il voudrait aussi que vous sachiez qu'une liste de tout ce qui est interdit de faire ou de posséder est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons également un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Professeur Felix Melior. »

Des applaudissements poli retentirent dans la pièce et Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Les essais pour les équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le vingt-quatre septembre. Les futurs candidats devront donner leur noms à leur chef de maison pour être inscrit. Nous laisserons ensuite les capitaines se charger du reste. En raison du nombre conséquent de demandes cette année, nous avons pu programmer des cours d'alchimie pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de deux décennie. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il y a de nombreux élèves sérieux et désireux d'apprendre. Ces cours seront mis en place plus tard dans le mois, lorsque nous aurons réglé les problèmes administratifs que ce projet occasionne. Bien… Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à vos dortoirs pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain est la journée de reprise des cours et nous vous voulons en pleine forme ! Au lit ! »

Dans un brouhaha sonore, les élèves quittèrent la salle, regagnant leur chambre. Harry se leva et suivit ses compagnons de chambre, impatient et angoissé à la fois de voir se que lui réserverait cette nouvelle année scolaire.

* * *

_Comme je le disais plus haut, ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé par Pauu-Aya qui est débordé en ce moment. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop gênant. _

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai eu quatre contraintes pour ce défi et qu'elles ont été données par AudeSnape. Je vous en parlerai au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaîtront dans l'histoire. _

_Merci de me suivre et de commenter, de me lire et de me soutenir, merci d'être là._

_A bientôt. _

_Epsi._


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19 (ou 20)

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu-Aya

**NdA** :

.oOo.

**Chapitre 04**

**Un ami ? **

.oOo.

Lorsque Harry arriva devant le pan de mur qui cachait la Salle Commune des Serpentards, il fut surpris de ce qu'il y découvrit. Contrairement à ce qu'il connaissait de l'entrée des serpents de son époque, celle-ci était assez différente. A la place du mur totalement vide, il y était apposé un imposant tableau : une hydre à six têtes sur fond vert, arborant fièrement le blason de la maison serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » murmura Harry.

« C'est Fidelis, » dit Nott en s'approchant de lui. « Elle est la gardienne de notre Salle Commune. »

« Attention, » déclara Sirius. « C'est une vraie tête de cochon, et si tu lui déplais, elle n'hésitera pas à soudoyer Poudlard et ses escaliers mouvants pour te faire tomber. »

« Wow… »

« _Mimbletonia fungus,_ » déclara l'un des préfets à voix haute pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Le tableau pivota sur ses gonds invisibles et découvrit un trou dans le mur en pierres brutes. Les Serpentards entrèrent et se dispatècherent dans la pièce principale, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passait, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer l'homme bedonnant qui l'avait accueilli et qui était maintenant son chef de maison : le Professeur Slughorn.

« Mes chers serpents, » dit-il avec joie et une affection non dissimulée. « Je suis heureux de revoir les anciens en pleine santé et de rencontrer les nouveaux venus. Nous allons partager une nouvelle année et il est de mon devoir de faire le discours habituel. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà entendu, je pense que le répéter ne vous fera pas de mal, » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé vers un groupe de jeunes.

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix et reprit son discours :

« Durant les dix prochains mois, Serpentard sera votre famille. Une famille un peu laissée pour compte par les autres, une famille souvent jugée, souvent dépréciée. Mais depuis des centaines d'année, cette mise à l'écart fait notre force. Comme une véritable famille, vous pourrez vous disputer, vous pourrez vous battre, vous pourrez dire du mal les uns des autres, mais je veux que tout cela se fasse entre ses murs, dans votre maison. En dehors de cet espace, en dehors de cette Salle Commune, vous vous présenterez comme un front uni, confiant, sans faille. »

Harry était très surpris par cette diatribe. Il le fut encore plus par les acquiescements enthousiasmés et les quelques applaudissements des élèves. Les Serpentards se sentaient-ils exclus, depuis si longtemps ? Etaient-ils rejetés à ce point par les autres maisons ? Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, mais il était vrai que, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore mit le pied à Poudlard, il avait déjà catalogué les Serpentards comme étant mauvais.

« Comportez-vous comme bon vous semble, mais surtout, restez fidèles et dignes représentants dans votre maison. Vous êtes ici pour une raison, ne la gachez pas. »

Avec ces derniers mots, le professeur tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le tableau pour sortir. Harry, enhardi par les paroles de celui qui était maintenant son référent, courut après lui, à contre-sens des élèves qui partaient en direction de leur dortoir.

« Professeur ! » haleta-t-il lorsqu'il fut derrière lui.

« Oui, Taylor ? » demanda l'homme en se retournant.

« Je… Je n'ai pas été très bien orienté pour ma future carrière et certains de mes camarades de classe m'ont conseillé d'en parler avec vous. »

« C'est une très bonne idée Monsieur Taylor. Et vous vous y prenez tôt, c'est très intelligent de votre part. Vous pourrez venir me voir dans mon bureau demain après le dîner. Vos camarades vous montrerons le chemin. Bonne nuit. »

De sa démarche légèrement pataude, il partit enfin, laissant les élèves entre eux.

Harry se retourna et vit que Sirius et Rosier l'avait attendu, certainement dans le but de lui montrer la chambre qu'ils partageraient dorénavant.

« Merci, » marmonna-t-il après les avoir rejoints.

Ils l'escortèrent dans un long couloir sombre, muni de portes de chaque côté. Harry comprit facilement que les dortoirs des garçons étaient à droite et ceux des filles à gauche. Apparement, les sortilèges pour protéger celles-ci des intrusions, comme dans les dortoirs Gryffondors n'étaient pas nécessaires ici. A la quatrième porte, Sirius s'arrêta et l'ouvrit.

La pièce était rectangulaire et sombre. Elle était en pierre brute et éclairée par des torches et des bougies. Sur les différents murs, il y avait des tentures représentant des exploits de personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Sur l'un des pans de pierres, il y avait deux portes, donnant sur deux salles de bain, chacune munie de deux cabines de douche, d'un WC, d'un urinoir et d'un lavabo surplombé d'un miroir. Dans la chambre, il y avait aussi deux petits bureaux et deux chaises qu'ils devaient probablement se partager. C'était l'idéal pour travailler au calme par rapport à la Salle Commune.

Sur le mur opposé aux portes, il y avait cinq lits en bois noir et aux rideaux verts. Les draps étaient, sans surprise, couleur argent. Chacun possédait une petite table de chevet et leur malle avait été déposée au bout de chacun des lits. Harry reconnut le sien tout au fond et fut heureux de voir la cage de transport ouverte, Merline dormant sur l'édredon.

Il s'approcha en vitesse et caressa la fourrure douce. Le Fléreur lui offrit quelques ronronnements de reconnaissance et continua sa sieste.

« J'espère que personne n'est dérangé à l'idée qu'il y ait un félin dans le dortoir ? » dit Harry lorsqu'il se rendit compte du silence pesant.

« Je préfère les chiens… » grogna Sirius, commençant à sortir ses affaires de sa valise.

« Tant qu'il ne m'approche pas trop… » déclara Nott avec un haussement d'épaule.

Snape se contenta d'un signe de tête qui pouvait signifier soit "C'est mon animal préféré" soit "Je vais l'égorger pendant ton sommeil" et alla dans la salle de bain.

Rosier en revanche, s'avança vers l'animal, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« J'aime beaucoup les Fléreurs. Malheureusement, ma petite soeur y est allergique. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Merline. C'est une femelle. Elle est douce et plutôt gentille. Elle ne devrait poser de problème à personne. Comment pourra-t-elle sortir ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien de la façon de vivre à Poudlard pour les animaux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit Rosier, souriant lorsque Merline releva la tête vers lui, les yeux curieux. « Il y a des chatières un peu partout pour les chats, les rats et les crapauds. Elle pourra aller et venir comme elle en aura envie. Généralement, les animaux de compagnie restent tout de même dans le confort des chambres, même si elle ira surement se dégourdir les pattes. »

« Tu entends ça ma belle ? »

Elle lui répondit par un petit couinement et Harry rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à son chat en minaudant complètement, face à quatre garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Rosier se contenta d'un sourire et retourna à son lit - le tout premier - pour déballer ses affaires.

Harry soupira de soulagement, il avait vraiment très envie de dormir à présent. Il ouvrit sa malle, prit ses affaires de toilette, son pyjama et sa serviette. Il remarqua que l'une des salles de bain était déjà occupée par Sirius et Nott et entra alors dans la deuxième, occupée par Snape.

Celui-ci sortait de la cabine de douche, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches. Il était maigre, comme Harry, il avait la peau très pâle, contrastant exagérément avec ses cheveux noirs de geai.

C'était très perturbant de voir ainsi celui qui avait été son professeur aigri. Il l'avait terrifié, insulté, détesté, intimidé et il était maintenant devant lui, mouillé et en serviette, étriqué et presque penaud.

« Un problème Taylor ? » grogna Snape.

Harry se secoua, mortifié d'avoir fixé son camarade de classe à moitié nu pendant si longtemps.

« Non, pardon ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je… J'ai eu une longue journée. Et puis… En Australie, chaque élève possède sa propre chambre et sa salle de bain. C'est déroutant de partager ces moments. »

« Quelle chance, » grogna à nouveau Snape en brossant ses cheveux. « J'aimerais beaucoup ne pas avoir à partager avec cette bande d'imbéciles. »

« Tu n'aimes donc personne ? » ricana Harry.

« Personne ne m'a jamais vraiment donné de raison de le faire… »

« C'est… triste. Alors avec Black, c'est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans la cabine de douche.

« Black est de la même espèce que Potter. Il a beau passer son temps à l'insulter et à lui chercher des noises, il est tout aussi arrogant et méprisant. Nous montrons un front uni devant les autres maisons, mais il me méprise. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en frottant frénétiquement ses cheveux avec son shampoing, crachant l'eau qui était entrée dans sa bouche.

« Je ne suis pas Sang-Pur. Tu as un problème avec ça ? » grogna Snape sur la défensive.

« Je ne le suis pas non plus, » répondit Harry avec désinvolture. « Je me moque pas mal des statuts de sang. Ma meilleure amie est une Née-Moldue. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel son camarade de chambre sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de parler à nouveau.

« Il a beau insulter sa famille à cause de l'importance qu'ils accordent aux sangs, Black se sent supérieur parce qu'il fait parti de ce club fermé des Sangs-Purs. Je ne viens pas d'une famille riche, loin de là. Je ne suis qu'un Sang-Mêlé, mais je suis plus puissant que lui. Il ne l'accepte pas. »

« C'est… Incroyablement idiot, » dit Harry en sortant rapidement de la cabine, sa serviette autour de la taille.

Snape était vêtu d'un pyjama noir défraîchi et trop grand, l'air revêche.

« Parce que Black est idiot, » grogna-t-il.

« Il est peut-être simplement perdu… Il a eu une éducation de Sang-Pur mais s'est révolté contre ça. C'est certainement- »

« Par Merlin… » le coupa Snape. « Serais-tu un Serpentard compréhensif et empathique ? » dit-il, une pointe de dégoût dans la voix, bien qu'Harry ressente son amusement.

« Je plaide coupable, » ricana Harry, mettant son pantalon de pyjama sous sa serviette. « J'ai bien trop souvent été jugé pour le faire à mon tour. »

« Ok Taylor. Tu es peut-être moins idiot que la plupart des imbéciles qui partagent ce dortoir, » déclara Snape avec un sourire narquois avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry sourit à son tour et continua de s'habiller. Il rangea ses affaires dans le casier à son nom qui était dans le mur qui séparait les deux salles de bains. Chaque casier avait deux portes, une de chaque côté du mur, permettant ainsi d'accéder à ses affaires, quelque soit la pièce. Il se brossa les dents, mit ses vêtements sales dans le panier à linge et rejoignit son dortoir. Sirius et Rosier était en train se battre avec leur oreiller, Nott était toujours dans la salle de bain et Snape était assis en tailleur sur son lit, plongé dans un grimoire.

Harry s'approcha de son propre lit et se glissa sous les draps. Il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et souffla longuement, se détendant enfin.

« Hé Taylor ? » appela Snape.

« Hum ? »

« Tu pourrais rappeler cette… chose ? »

Harry se redressa, plissant les yeux pour voir de quoi son camarade parlait. Il étouffa un rire lorsqu'il vit Merline qui, tranquillement, tâtait les jambes de Snape pour pouvoir s'y installer. Celui-ci, pétrifié, regardait le Fléreur avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Ses mains étaient relevées, comme pour laisser la place nécessaire à l'animal qui piétinait son espace personnel.

« Tu n'avais pas dit qu'elle était craintive ? » ricana Sirius. « Franchement. Rien ne devrait plus faire peur que le visage de Snape. »

« Ferme-la… » grogna Harry, exténué, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. « Si Merline à décidé de s'approcher de Snape, c'est parce qu'elle l'aime bien et c'est un Fléreur. Elle est très intelligente et sait parfaitement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, et même pour moi. Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ai plus confiance en son jugement qu'au tien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » cracha Sirius légèrement hagard. « Même ici, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le défendre ! »

Snape allait répondre mais Harry parla avant lui.

« Oh non. Je suis certain qu'il peut le faire tout seul, mais je n'aime pas les disputes et les insultes gratuites. J'ai assez souvent été le sujet de moqueries méchantes et injustifiées pour te laisser faire devant moi. Tu te moques de mon Fléreur en disant ça. Je voulais juste t'informer qu'elle avait certainement une meilleure perception de la vérité que quelqu'un comme toi. »

« De quoi tu te mêles ? » grogna Sirius. « Les disputes entre Snape et moi ne te regarde pas. Tu viens d'arriver et tu veux déjà faire ta loi ? »

Harry soupira et sortit de son lit. Il alla jusqu'au lit de Snape qui était juste à côté du sien, prit son Fléreur dans ses bras et fit face à celui qui avait été son parrain.

« Ecoute… Je ne veux pas faire la loi. Je ne veux pas me mettre qui que ce soit à dos. Tu m'a l'air sympa et marrant. Je suis certain que tu aimes faire des blagues idiotes et que tu peux redonner le sourire à n'importe qui, mais tu es aussi un tyran. Tu es l'archétype même du petit con arrogant et prétentieux qui martyrise pour ce prouver qu'il existe. Mon rival d'école a voulu m'en faire baver pendant si longtemps, je ne veux pas que ça recommence ici. Si tu ne veux pas être ami avec moi, très bien, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je me taise lorsque je te vois rabaisser quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé à personne, juste devant moi. »

Avec ses derniers mots, qui laissèrent Sirius clairement stupéfait, Harry lui tourna le dos et alla se coucher dans son lit, serrant Merline contre lui et fermant les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il n'y avait pas un son dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'un ricanement sonore retentisse et que Snape parle à nouveau :

« J'ai l'impression que la dynamique de groupe va changer ici. »

Au fond de son lit, Harry se sentait mal, très mal.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il parlerait de cette façon à Sirius. Dans son monde, son parrain avait été sa première figure paternelle, son modèle. Il l'avait admiré, envié, presque adulé, mais ce soir, il avait vu l'autre côté. Il avait vu la part de Sirius qu'il trouvait détestable, comme dans la Pensine de Snape. En regardant son air dédaigneux, Harry avait eu l'impression de voir Draco Malefoy et cette image lui avait été insupportable.

Il n'aimait peut-être pas Snape, mais celui-ci avait été bien plus civilisé que Sirius ne l'avait été. Il avait même été… agréable ?

Peu importe ce qu'Harry avait imaginé, ce n'était pas comme ça que la soirée aurait dû se passer. Il aurait dû aller à Gryffondor, parler avec James et Remus, devenir amis avec eux…

Et merde…

Ce fut les larmes aux coins des yeux qu'Harry s'endormit, tard cette nuit là.

.oOo.

« Taylor ! Hé,Taylor ?! » entendit Harry.

Il sentit un main sur son épaule qui le secouait fermement, puis un petit "miaw", l'avertissant que Merline était près de lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et bafouilla lamentablement lorsqu'il vit une ombre noire au dessus de lui.

« Taylor ! Je ne ferai pas ça tous les matins, mais si tu ne te lèves pas, tu seras en retard et je ne prendrai pas ton emploi du temps. »

Se réveillant instantanément, Harry sauta de son lit, bousculant Merline au passage qui couina d'indignation. Il se précipita sur sa malle et chercha frénétiquement une robe. Il pensa brièvement s'être trompé d'affaires lorsqu'il vit les cravates vert et argent ainsi que les insignes de Serpentard, mais se souvint finalement des évènements de la veille.

Il attrapa l'un de ses uniformes et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer et se coiffer sommairement. Lorsqu'il sortit, Snape ricana et lui lança son sac avec force, le pliant en deux.

« Merci, » marmonna Harry en attrapant ses lunettes et sa baguette. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Ils nous attendent certainement dans la Salle Commune. Tu sais, front uni et toutes ses sornettes, » grogna Snape.

« Ha… Oui… Alors, même si tu ne t'entends pas avec eux, ils t'attendent ? »

« La plupart du temps… Et puis, il n'y a que Black qui m'insupporte. Les autres sont simplement insignifiants. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune où, effectivement, Sirius, Rosier et Nott les attendaient. Ceux-ci se détournèrent dès qu'ils furent à leur niveau et tous partirent en direction de la Grande Salle, Snape et Harry derrière les trois autres, continuant leur discussion.

« Alors, comme ça tu es ami avec… Evans, c'est bien ça ? Une Gryffondor ? » demanda négligemment Harry, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans les replis de sa robe.

Snape lui lança un regard soupçonneux et mit quelques secondes à répondre, semblant juger l'intérêt réel de son camarade de classe.

« Nous étions amis, » répondit-il finalement. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand nous avions neuf ans. Elle est Née-Moldue et ne connaissait pas l'existence de la magie. Je lui ai raconté tout ce que je savais et nous sommes devenus amis mais… Il y a eu Poudlard, les maisons rivales, Potter… Tout cela nous a éloignés. »

« C'est dommage… » murmura Harry, choqué par ses révélations.

Il se demandait si tout s'était passé de la même façon dans sa dimension. Cela expliquerait le souvenir de la Pensine et la haine de Snape à son égard.

« Ca l'est. D'autant plus que c'était, et cela reste à ce jour, la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré. »

« Oh… »

« Mais bon… Cette histoire est stupide. Elle n'avait pas autant d'importance, » déclara Snape d'une voix froide, accélérant le pas.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, » répondit Harry en le rattrapant. « Ma meilleure amie est aussi une Née-Moldue. Elle s'appelle Hermione et c'est vraiment la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Tu sais, au cours des différentes années, je me suis toujours mis dans le pétrin. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'étais toujours au centre des problèmes et sans elle, je serais mort plus de fois qu'il n'y a de poils à un balai. »

« Tu dois exagérer… » marmonna Snape.

« Oh non ! Tu n'imagines pas les aventures que j'ai vécues… » soupira Harry. « Bref, Hermione a toujours été présente pour moi, même quand les autres m'ont laissé tombé. Sans elle j'aurais flanché. »

« Et moi je pense qu'on peut tout réussir tout seul. Les amis ne sont qu'une gêne, » déclara froidement Snape.

« Nous ne pourrons jamais être amis alors ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Taylor- » grogna Snape.

« Harry, » le coupa celui-ci. « Appelle-moi Harry pour commencer, » ricana-t-il.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, avant que son camarade de classe ne s'arrête brièvement. Il marmonna quelque chose qui le fit sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Severus… » avait-il soufflé avant de reprendre son chemin.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'assit à côté de celui qu'il appelait - seulement dans sa tête - son ami et pensa à sa vie d'avant.

Oui, sa vie d'avant. Elle semblait tellement lointaine en cet instant. Même s'il avait toujours l'intention d'y revenir, il préférait laisser ses préoccupations hors de son esprit pour le moment.

« Les emploi du temps ! » dit un élève brun à la peau sombre en passant derrière eux, tendant un exemplaire à chacun.

Harry regarda le parchemin et soupira. C'était un planning très chargé, surtout avec l'alchimie qu'il avait demandé à Dumbledore lors de son inscription. Cela avait été une proposition du directeur et il ne l'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux. Bien que la matière soit intéressante, il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait assez de demande pour l'activer.

« Qui va prendre des cours d'alchimie ? »

« Moi, » répondit Snape.

« Pareil, » déclara Rosier.

« Bon.. Au moins je ne serai pas tout seul, » soupira Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit le regard noir de Sirius qui lui transperça le coeur. Il n'avait pas oublié la dispute de la veille et voyait son rêve, celui de rassembler les Maraudeurs, s'éloigner de plus en plus.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'est un de mes préférés personnellement et ne lui dite pas, mais je crois que Pauu l'a aimé aussi ! Chuuuuut !_

_Sinon heu... A dimanche sur le compte Aupaupsi pour ceux qui suivre Par Merlin ! (même si vous êtes peu nombreux... Sniff ! J'en conviens, cette fic n'est pas banale, mais elle est bien ! Si si je vous jure ! xD) Et merci pour ceux qui ont été lire mon Lurry :D_

_A mercredi prochain !_

_Epsi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu-Aya

**NdA** :

.oOo.

**Chapitre 05**

**Réconciliations**

.oOo.

Le premier cours de la journée fut celui de potions au plus grand malheur d'Harry. Il se dirigea vers les sous-sols en compagnie de Severus, Sirius, Rosier et Parkinson. Devant la porte de la classe, attendaient des Gryffondors au nombre de quatre : James, Lily, Remus et un autre qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, mais dont le visage lui était étrangement familier. Les autres élèves étaient un mélange de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles inconnus pour lui.

« Oh, c'est mignon, les serpents ont une nouvelle vipère dans leur nid, » gloussa James en les voyant arriver.

« Oh, c'est mignon, tu es toujours aussi idiot, » débita immédiatement Sirius, roulant des yeux de façon dramatique.

« Potter ! » siffla Lily avec rage. « Pour une fois qu'ils n'ont rien fait ! Tu ne peux pas garder ta langue au fond de ta bouche ! »

James se tourna vers elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Je préfèrerais la mettre dans ta bouche Lily de mon coeur. »

Plusieurs élèves derrière eux sifflèrent avec joie cette réplique de drague sans une once de subtilité. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Lily sembla pétrifiée, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle semblait ressentir à cette instant. Avec un bruit de dégoût, elle fit semblant de vomir et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Harry fut le seul à déceler la petite lueur de peine dans les yeux de James, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rire, levant les bras au ciel dans un geste exagérément dramatique. Il se tourna vers le Gryffondor qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et lui tapa dans la main.

« J'aurais essayé ! Ca fait combien de râteau cette semaine Franck ? »

« J'ai arrêté de compter. Mais je dirais au moins huit, » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire qui fit pétiller ses yeux bleus.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry comprit qui était ce garçon. Franck Londubat ! Ce sourire un peu maladroit et ses yeux si bleus ne pouvaient qu'appartenir au père de Neville ! Cette réalisation, plus que les autres, choqua Harry. Son père avait été un idiot. Sirius aussi avait été un idiot et apparemment, même le père de Neville avait été un idiot. Pourtant, ces trois hommes avaient vécu des choses difficiles plus tard, ils avaient grandi, mûri, et deux d'entre eux étaient même devenus père. Des hommes droits et responsables.

« Les adolescents sont idiots… » souffla-t-il.

« Ravi que tu t'en rendes compte, » murmura Severus à côté de lui.

Snape aussi avait été un idiot lorsqu'il avait traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie dans sa propre dimension plus tard. Et plusieurs fois ! Lui-même avait certainement été idiot durant ses années à Poudlard. Tous les adolescents l'étaient, mais au fond de ces personnes qu'Harry regardait se chamailler, il y avait des âmes, qui n'étaient ni toutes noires, ni toutes blanches. Tout n'était pas fondamentalement mal, ni bon. Toutes ces personnes avaient des âmes qui ne cherchaient qu'à être guidées dans la bonne direction.

Cette prise de conscience améliora sans nul doute les perceptions qu'il avait de sa nouvelle maison. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, depuis sa nouvelle répartition, Harry avait craint d'être devenu plus sombre, plus méchant avec les années, mais peut-être était-il devenu tout simplement plus rusé. Après tout, Serpentard était aussi la maison des provocateurs et il avait prouvé qu'il l'était face à Ombrage. Les Serpentards étaient aussi des dirigeants et il avait parfaitement réussi à guider la classe de l'AD. Le dédain des règles était aussi une caractéristique typique des vert et argent, cela plus qu'autre chose, n'avait pas besoin d'explication.

« Taylor, » grogna Snape en le poussant dans le dos.

Harry n'avait pas réalisé que Slughorn était finalement arrivé et que tout le monde était déjà entré. Il se dépêcha de passer la porte mais resta immobile lorsqu'il vit les élèves prendre place.

Où s'asseoir ? Il était maintenant un Serpentard, mais dans cette classe mélangée, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Remus lui lança un petit regard avant d'accepter que James se mette à côté de lui. Sirius se mit avec Rosier et Parkinson avec une Serdaigle.

A la fin, il ne restait que deux places : seul à une table du fond ou à côté de Snape.

Résigné, Harry s'avança vers son camarade, certain d'être rejeté.

« Je peux m'assoir ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Severus ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais le tabouret à côté du sien s'éloigna de la table, signe universel qu'il pouvait s'y installer. Harry sourit discrètement et s'assit, sortant ses affaires.

Le professeur commença son cours et donna quelques explications avant de leur demander de préparer une potion. C'était tout à fait inhabituel pour Harry de commencer le processus sans menace de la part du professeur, sans que celui-ci ne répète les risques ou ne les interroge plusieurs fois sur les manipulations. Slughorn semblait joyeux et légèrement insouciant.

« Bougre d'imbécile… » grogna Severus pour lui-même.

Cependant, Harry l'entendit et sa curiosité fut piqué au vif.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il est complètement inconscient, » siffla le Serpentard. « Je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge, ou un excès de vapeur de potion, mais il ne se rend pas compte que la pratique est dangereuse. N'importe quoi peut faire exploser une potion. Il y a déjà eu plusieurs morts dans ses cours. »

Harry haleta, regardant son camarade, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu plaisantes ? » murmura-t-il.

« J'en ai l'air ? » répondit Snape, fixant ses yeux noirs au fond des siens.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre que cette question était idiote, Severus reprit :

« L'année dernière, une Poufsouffle est venue en classe avec son hibou, soi disant qu'il se sentait triste ou une absurdité du genre. L'imbécile l'a laissée faire. La chose a éternué et des plumes se sont posées dans la potion, la faisant exploser. Les yeux de la fille ont fondu Taylor ! »

Harry poussa un couinement mi-horrifié, mi-incrédule.

« Fondu ? » souffla-t-il.

« Elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras ! Et je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Crois-moi que tu ne voudrais pas assister à un spectacle pareil... »

« Par Merlin, je veux bien te croire… » répondit Harry.

« Une chose est certain, c'est que si j'enseigne un jour à qui que ce soit, je pourrai passer pour le plus grand sadique de l'univers, mais je ferai tout pour que rien de tel ne se reproduise ! »

Harry acquiesça, conscient qu'un tel événement pouvait bouleverser quelqu'un, aussi dur qu'il soit. Cette histoire expliquait peut-être - en partie - l'attitude de Snape dans sa dimension. Bien sûr, il était toujours un bâtard, mais Harry comprenait un peu mieux. Alors que Slughorn distribuait les ingrédients - différence notable avec Snape qui leur demandait de bouger leur derrière de Veracrasse - Harry sentit une crainte compréhensible s'insinuer au fond de lui.

« Je suis nul en potion, » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Snape soupira lourdement et alluma le feu sous son propre chaudron.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'assister, » déclara-t-il fermement. « Mais je peux toujours t'empêcher de mourir… » murmura-t-il ensuite.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant une proposition d'aide quand il en voyait une, même si Snape le niait. Il ouvrit son manuel à la page indiquée au tableau et alluma le feu sous son chaudron. Il ajouta de l'eau et commença à lire la recette.

« Tu devrais la lire avant, » déclara Snape sans le regarder, continuant sa préparation minutieuse.

« Hein ? » bafouilla Harry en relevant la tête de ses ingrédients. « Tu ne l'as pas fait toi… »

« Moi je la connais déjà par coeur. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Toujours la même question Taylor, » soupira Severus. « Mais si tu y tiens… Trois mandibules d'araignée rouge, une carapace de crabe à corne réduite en fine poussière, trois pousses de lavande, cinq pétales d'arnica, une rac- »

« C'est bon... » le coupa Harry dans un grognement. « Tu es mieux préparé que je ne le suis. Comment pouvais-tu savoir sur quelle potion il nous ferait travailler ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. Je les connais toutes par coeur. »

« Tu es une sorte de surhomme ou simplement fou ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité et une pointe d'amusement.

Contre toute attente, Severus se mit à ricaner et rectifia la prise de son camarade sur le couteau pour couper les mandibules, le forçant à trancher plus finement.

« C'est comme ça que tu ne m'aides pas ? »

« Exactement. »

.oOo.

La semaine se déroula dans cette ambiance, Harry restant auprès de Severus et apprenant à le connaître, Sirius restant à distance et ne leur adressant pas un regard. Les autres Serpentards parlaient à tout le monde, comme si tout était normal. Les attaques de James Potter avait cessé pour le moment, la reprise étant suffisamment éreintante pour ne pas avoir à gérer ce genre de querelle.

Il avait eu un rendez-vous avec son chef de maison pour parler des différentes options qui s'offraient à lui après Poudlard et en avait été plutôt satisfait. Le Professeur Slughorn connaissait beaucoup de monde et paraissait vouloir l'aider, dévoué comme pour chacun de ses serpents.

Le dernier cours de la semaine fut celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry fut mis en duo avec Sirius par le professeur et ils ne protestèrent pas, gardant l'image de front uni donné par les Serpentards. Cependant, lorsque Sirius vint se mettre à ses côtés, il lui souffla très doucement pour que personne n'entende :

« Tu vas souffrir Taylor… »

Harry soupira, déçu que cette année se déroule de cette façon. Lui, qui voulait être ami avec les Maraudeurs, se retrouvait à être apprécié par Snape alors que Sirius et James le détestaient et voulaient donc le faire souffrir.

Le but de l'exercice donné par le Professeur Mélior était de désigner un attaquant et un défenseur. L'un lançait des sorts qui ne présentaient aucun danger mais déstabilisaient et l'autre se protégeait comme il le pouvait, se servant de sa baguette et de son environnement. Ils avaient tous été dirigés vers la Grande Salle pour cet exercice et se tenaient maintenant en binôme, face à face. Sirius, attaquant auto-proclamé, lança un sort dès le signal du professeur. Harry se protégea efficacement et dut parer très vite un nouveau coup.

Alors que les autres groupes combattaient également, Harry décida d'engager le dialogue avec son adversaire.

« Pourquoi m'en veux-tu tellement ? » demanda-t-il après une esquive particulièrement réussie. « Ne me dis pas que tu es l'un de ceux qui se vexent quand ils entendent une vérité ? »

« Quelle vérité ? Je t'ai accueilli dans ma maison et tu m'as craché au visage, » grogna Sirius.

« Ta maison ? » haleta Harry. « Serpentard est _notre_ maison, Black. Elle est autant à toi qu'à Severus. »

« C'est _Severus_ maintenant, » ricana méchamment Sirius, lançant un nouveau sort, un peu plus dangereux que ce qui était accepté par le professeur.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » grogna Harry. « Tu veux prouver que tu es une sorte de roi des Serpentards ? »

Sirius s'arrêta quelques secondes, choqué par cette question. Il se reprit pourtant assez vite et murmura un nouveau sortilège avant de répondre.

« Je déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à cette maison ! » grogna-t-il.

« Parce que tu voulais te distancer de ta famille de Sang-Pur ? » dit Harry faisant apparaître un bouclier qu'il pourrait faire tenir tout en débitant sa tirade. « Parce que Severus te fait penser à eux ? Parce que tu aurais aimé être à Gryffondor comme Potter, et ainsi, toi qui aime les farces, faire un ultime pied de nez à ta famille et à l'éducation inflexible que tu as reçue ? »

Sirius baissa lentement sa baguette, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Comment… » souffla-t-il.

« Oh ça va… » grogna Harry, soucieux d'avoir éveillé les soupçons sur l'endroit - ou plutôt le temps - d'où il venait. « J'ai des yeux. Ils sont peut-être un peu défaillants mais je sais m'en servir, » dit-il en annulant son charme de bouclier.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que tu viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur et je connais aussi la réputation de ce style de foyer. Je détesterais grandir dans ce genre de lignée. Tu as dû apprendre tes leçons "à la dure" et c'était certainement des choses qui ne t'interessaient pas. Les arbres généalogiques, l'étiquette sorcière, les bonnes manières et toutes ces conneries… » marmonna Harry en s'approchant de Sirius. « Je sais ce que ça fait, de vivre dans un monde qui ne nous appartient pas. Et puis, en une semaine, j'ai eu le temps de voir ton côté rebelle, provocateur. Je suis sûr que tu aurais jubilé à l'idée d'aller à Gryffondor, les ennemis des Serpentards. »

Sirius s'approcha à son tour, curieux et surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une détonation les projeta l'un et l'autre contre le mur, non loin de là.

Harry entendit le sang battre à ses oreilles, sa vision était floue et noircie alors qu'il sentait des personnes s'activer autour de lui. Il eut le réflexe de chercher ses lunettes qu'il savait être tombées dans sa chute, mais ses mouvements étaient ralentis par son état de choc, plus que par une véritable douleur.

Il se sentit léviter et sut instinctivement qu'il était transporté à l'infirmerie. Dans sa vision brumeuse, il put voir Sirius flotter à côté de lui. Il décida de faire confiance au professeur et à ses camarades, avant de se laisser glisser dans l'inconscience.

.oOo.

« Hé ! Taylor ! »

Harry soupira et se retourna dans son lit en entendant le chuchotement furieux. Une main lui saisit l'épaule et le secoua, un peu plus fort à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Quoi ?! » grogna-t-il, ouvrant finalement les yeux.

La forme floue de Sirius l'accueillit et il vit ses lunettes carrés être agitées devant son visage. Se retournant, il s'assit dans son lit et fusilla son camarade de classe du regard.

« Il est deux heures du matin, » dit Sirius avec un immense sourire, désignant d'un signe de main l'infirmerie sombre et silencieuse.

La seule source de lumière était en réalité la bougie sur la table de nuit de Harry.

« Et tu me réveilles parce que... ? » demanda celui-ci en baillant.

« Parce que McGo vient de finir sa ronde et la prochaine, celle de Rusard, ne sera qu'à quatre heures, ce qui nous laisse deux longues heures pour discuter, » répondit Sirius, poussant vivement Harry pour pouvoir s'installer à côté de lui, sur son lit.

Il regarda la table de chevet et vit plusieurs paquets de bonbons, dont un de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochu. Il l'attrapa vivement et l'ouvrit pour faire sauter une friandise dans sa bouche, avant de tendre la boîte à Harry, qui se contenta de le regarder, hagard.

« Mais… » bafouilla celui-ci. « Parler de quoi ? »

« Après tout ce que tu m'as balancé au visage hier, tu ne croyais pas que je te laisserais t'en tirer, » ricana Sirius.

Harry se redressa subitement, regardant l'infirmerie vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment, se souvenant finalement de se qui l'avait amené dans cette pièce.

« Un Serdaigle, » répondit négligemment Sirius, mâchant un nouveau bonbon. « Machin… Truc… Je sais plus son nom. Le professeur a demandé d'utiliser notre environnement et lui a pensé qu'un sort "reducto" sur un mur serait une bonne idée… sauf que le sort était très puissant et le mur, juste à côté de nous. Nous n'avons pas été vraiment blessés, juste choqués et étourdis. »

« Oh… » murmura Harry pour lui-même. « Première semaine… bien joué mon pote… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius, fourrant un autre bonbon dans sa bouche avant de grimacer au goût.

« Rien, » répondit succinctement Harry. « Alors ? Tu voulais parler de quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux de Potter, » déclara Sirius après quelques secondes de silence.

« Peut-être pas… » répondit Harry. « Mais je comprendrais si tu l'étais… c'est vrai, il est à Gryffondor, maison que tout le monde idolâtre pour ses qualités comme la bravoure et le courage. Moi-même j'aurais voulu être là-bas. Je comprendrais aussi que tu sois jaloux de Snape. Il a des capacités d'apprentissage exceptionnelles et une mémoire qui défit l'entendement. Sans parler de ses capacités en potion. Je suis un peu jaloux de toi aussi. Tu peux te mettre tout le monde dans la poche avec un simple sourire. Tu es très sociable et tu sais rassembler les gens autour de toi… » dit-il pensivement.

Sirius se contenta de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, l'air hagard. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il parla enfin.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as deviné, mais tu as vu juste au sujet de mes parents. Je les déteste… » murmura-t-il dans le silence de l'infirmière.

Il s'affala légèrement contre la tête de lit et bascula sa tête en arrière. Après un soupir déchirant, il continua :

« Je suis l'aîné, c'est donc à moi que reviendra la fortune des Black, mais je n'en veux pas. Sérieusement… les sièges au Magenmagot, les pots de vins, la stratégie politique, sans compter la gestion des entreprises et de la famille… Je ne veux pas de tout ça… J'aimerais ouvrir mon propre magasin, devenir Auror, chercheur d'ingrédients. Peu importe ! Mais certainement pas avoir le derrière vissé sur une chaise à signer des papiers... » murmura-t-il. « J'envie Potter parce qu'il est un Sang-Pur, mais qu'il n'a pas l'air gêné par cet aspect. Parce que ses parents le laissent décider. Parce qu'il est un putain de Gryffondor, adulé de tous ! »

« Et Snape ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Snape… » grogna Sirius. « J'ai réussi à me mettre tout le monde dans la poche, sauf lui ! Il est toujours si froid, si distant… Il est exactement ce que mes parents voudraient que je sois… Intelligent, insensible, réfléchi… »

« Je comprends ta colère et ta rancœur, mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais la tourner vers ceux qui en sont la cause ? »

« Si je m'en prends à mes parents, je serais renié. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt... »

« Peut-être… Mais ça serait plus honnête que ce que tu fais en ce moment, en te cachant derrière de faux prétextes… »

Sirius grogna mais ne contesta pas. Au lieu de cela il se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Alors, maintenant que tu en sais autant sur moi, parlons de toi ! »

« Hein ? Moi ? » bafouilla Harry.

« Ben oui ! J'ai passé une semaine à t'ignorer, mais tu partages notre dortoir ! Je devrais déjà connaître tes plus sombres secrets Harry Taylor ! »

« Oh… Eh bien… je viens d'Australie ! »

Sirius soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide.

« Ca je sais, merci. Et tu pourrais venir du fin fond de Dumbledore que ça serait pareil ! »

« Eurk ! » gémit Harry.

« Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il y a là, » dit Sirius en plantant son doigt dans la poitrine de son camarde. « Si jamais un conflit éclate entre nous, tu as de quoi m'en faire baver ! Il me faut une monnaie d'échange ! Tiens par exemple, tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur la jalousie… »

« Hum… Oui… Un de mes amis, là où j'habitais avant… » dit pensivement Harry, décidant qu'il pouvait utiliser de vraies histoires et de vrais prénoms sans se compromettre. « C'est mon meilleur ami, Ron. Il vient d'une famille nombreuse et il m'a toujours envié pour différentes raisons. Sa famille est pauvre, il n'a que des affaires d'occasions alors que j'étais un peu plus aisé. J'avais aussi plus d'attention à l'école, pour différentes choses que j'ai accompli, alors que lui avait l'impression d'être dans mon ombre. Au contraire, je l'enviais pour avoir une mère qui lui faisait des câlins, même lorsqu'il n'en voulait pas, pour avoir un père gentil et très tolérant, pour avoir une famille soudée. Même s'ils se disputent, se font des farces, ils sont toujours là pour se protéger les uns les autres. Je n'ai jamais eu personne... »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, alors que les deux Serpentards, côte à côte, piochaient dans le paquet de bonbons, grimaçant lorsqu'ils tombaient sur des goûts désagréables.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » reprit Harry. « Nous ne serons jamais contents de ce que nous avons, mais rien ne sert de déverser notre jalousie sur les autres. »

« Wow… » ricana Sirius. « Tu es drôlement sage pour un ado stupide. »

« Moi ? Sage ? » rit le jeune homme. « Si Hermione entendait ça ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'elle me crie dessus pour que je devienne un peu plus mature. »

« Qui est Hermione ? »

« Ma meilleure amie. C'est une Née-Moldue et elle est incroyable ! Elle est la meilleure de la classe, elle connaît tout et nous aide toujours pour nos devoirs, même si on s'y prend à la dernière minute et que finalement, tout est de notre faute. »

« Une Née-Moldue… » murmura Sirius. « Alors tu n'as pas de problème avec les statuts de sang ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Toutes ses histoires n'ont pas d'importance. Elles en ont pour toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit Sirius à voix basse. « J'aimerais te dire que non, mais mon éducation… l'influence des autres Serpentards qui sont, pour la plupart, des Sang-Pur avec les mêmes préceptes que ma famille... »

« Ca ne doit pas être facile de subitement penser autre chose, » acquiesça Harry. « C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas Snape ? »

« Non, » grogna Sirius. « Lui c'est juste… Je ne sais pas. Il est intelligent, moralisateur… Et il ne rit pas à mes blagues ! Tu te rends compte ! » dit-il comme si ce simple fait était un outrage. « Et puis… Potter l'a pris en grippe. Moi qui voulait me faire quelques amis chez les Gryffondors, juste pour énerver mes parents, mon plan est tombé à l'eau. Juste à cause de ce… front uni… Je dois être de son côté. »

« Je pense qu'il n'a rien fait pour attiser la colère de Potter, » déclara Harry, la gorge serrée alors qu'il parlait de son père. « Il était l'ami de la mauvaise personne… Potter n'a juste pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non, et quand il a voulu Lily Evans, mais ne l'a pas eu… Il s'en est pris à celui qu'il pensait en être la cause. »

« T'es drôlement sage pour un petit Australien ! » rit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry grogna et ils se bagarrèrent un instant, comme deux enfants insouciants. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur place dans le lit trop petit pour deux, Sirius parla à nouveau :

« Bon ! Et maintenant, parlons de choses plus drôles ! Tu te présentes aux sélections de Quidditch ? »

* * *

_Bonjour... Bonsoir... Peu importe... _

_Me revoici dans un état de fatigue extrême pour le chapitre 5 ! Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas répondu à certaine review. Je vous remercie pourtant tous sincèrement pour m'en avoir laissé autant, et toujours très agréables. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. _

_Je tiens à préciser qu'on pourrait penser à un bashing James mais ce n'est pas le cas pour cette histoire. Effectivement, ses apparitions sont toujours haïssables, mais pensez bien que j'en parle uniquement lorsque les "méchants serpents" sont à proximités, il ne montre donc pas une image très flatteuse. _

_A la semaine prochaine, ou à Dimanche pour ceux qui suivent "Par Merlin !"_

_*Il est où mon lit déjà ? Bah... Le bureau fera l'affaire... *_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu ! Oui c'est moi !

.oOo.

**Chapitre 06**

**Vendu !**

.oOo.

Lorsque Sirius et Harry sortirent de l'infirmerie, il était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Tous purent voir leurs yeux légèrement cernés, mais aussi le sourire sur leur visage alors qu'ils partageaient apparement une histoire fascinante.

Harry s'installa en face de Severus, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis maintenant une semaine. Il vit Sirius hésiter avant de s'assoir finalement à côté de lui. En temps normal, il essayait de se mettre le plus loin possible de Snape, mais après la nuit qu'il avait passée à discuter avec Harry, il avait envie de rester avec lui, même si cela signifiait être à proximité de son camarade de classe honni.

« … Et puis je suis tombé de mon balai. J'ai senti mes entrailles se rebeller, comme pour vomir. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Beurk ! » s'exclama Sirius en attrapant une tranche de bacon. « En plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch ? »

« Oui ! Sauf que la seule chose que j'ai recrachée, c'était le vif d'or. »

« C'est pas vrai ?! Tu as attrapé le vif avec ta bouche ?! »

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire malicieux, croquant dans une poire.

« C'était l'un des plus gros coup de chance de ma vie ! Quoique… » dit-il en riant alors que lui seul comprenait l'aspect humoristique de sa réplique.

« Nous avons besoin d'un attrapeur cette saison ! Je suis sûr que tu seras sélectionné. »

« On verra, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, avant de se servir des oeufs brouillés. « L'un de vous est dans l'équipe ? »

« Moi, » dit Sirius avec un sourire. « Je suis batteur. J'espère que tu seras pris car l'équipe est presque uniquement féminine… Je me sens seul ! » dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

« Mais ça ne nous a jamais empêchés de gagner, » rayonna Petra face à eux. « Depuis onze ans, Serpentard est la maison qui a remporté le plus de matches et le plus de points. »

« Wow… Je vais devoir assurer si je suis pris, » déclara Harry mi-amusé, mi-anxieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Serpentard, toujours ensemble, tu te souviens ? » demanda Sirius avec une tape amicale dans le dos.

Harry fut projeté en avant et manqua de peu de finir la tête dans son assiette.

« Wow ! » s'exclama Sirius en le tirant en arrière. « C'est vrai que tu as un physique d'attrapeur ! On dirait un lutin, tu dois te faufiler partout ! »

« Je n'ai pas un physique de lutin ! » contra Harry avec fougue.

« Si tu le dis, Lutin, » répondit Sirius en se relevant, adonnant à Harry une nouvelle claque dans le dos qui le fit à nouveau valser, sous les ricanements des autres.

Le départ de Sirius fut comme le signal pour les autres sixièmes années qui se levèrent également, quoique Severus le fit plus lentement et avec un air renfrogné sur le visage. Lorsque Harry releva le nez de son assiette, il se rendit compte que ses compagnons avaient déjà atteint les grandes portes.

« Attendez-moi, » cria-t-il en attrapant une tranche de pain grillé et une pomme qu'il fourra dans ses poches.

Il attrapa son sac et courut en direction de la sortie, voyant les autres disparaître. C'était surprenant cette façon de se déplacer toujours en groupe. Mais c'était tout aussi surprenant qu'Harry se soit adapté si vite à cette habitude.

Alors qu'il tournait dans le virage pour rejoindre ses camarades, Harry heurta un autre élève. Il vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux et tangua légèrement, alors qu'un fracas audible résonnait.

En ouvrant les paupières, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était cogné à Remus et que celui-ci avait apparemment un tas de livres dans les bras qui, au moment du choc, s'étaient tous écroulés au sol.

« Merde ! » grogna-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« C'est rien, » répondit simplement Remus en s'accroupissant à son tour.

Harry leva les yeux tout en batissant une pile d'ouvrages et regarda le visage fatigué du Gryffondor. Il manqua de peu de se taper le front avec la main lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pleine lune était passée depuis quelques jours.

Remus était un loup-garou et la potion tue-loup n'avait pas encore été inventée ! De plus, il n'avait pas ses fidèles compagnons animagus pour l'aider à gérer les pleines lunes. Il était seul, incroyablement seul, une fois par mois, agonisant.

« Ca va ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Hum ? » dit Remus, en relevant le visage, l'air légèrement hagard. « Oh… Oui très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Les révisions… Tu comprends… »

« Oui… »

« Merci pour ça, » dit finalement Remus en se relevant, sa pile de livres dans les bras.

« C'est normal, » répondit Harry en suivant son mouvement, donnant la partie qu'il avait ramassée. « Je t'ai bousculé. Je… Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Remus lui adressa un véritable sourire, avant de le contourner pour rejoindre la Grande Salle vers laquelle il se dirigeait avant l'altercation. Harry resta un moment à regarder sa silhouette s'éloigner, puis se ressaisit et marcha, avec plus de précaution, vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Il n'eut cependant pas à aller très loin car à quelques bifurcations de là, il tomba sur une scène presque identique que celle qu'il avait surprise plusieurs mois auparavant, à quelques détails près.

James était debout, baguette en main, et regardait deux Serpentards qui semblaient s'être échappés du troupeau. Il avait l'air en colère et tremblait légèrement. De l'autre côté du couloir, Sirius était affalé contre le mur, l'air absent, une fine ligne de sang coulant de sa bouche. Cette fois, c'était Severus qui était devant lui, baguette au poing et semblait le protéger.

« J'en ai marre de ses blagues idiotes, de ses répliques qui ne font rire que lui et de son arrogance, » cria James.

« C'est toi qui parle d'arrogance ? » ricana Severus. « Arrête tes excuses stupides, tu sais bien que Black à une grande bouche et une langue bien pendue. Il m'exaspère tout autant que toi, pourtant rien ne t'autorise à t'en prendre à un Serpentard. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Servillus ? Tu es tout seul et tu ne me surprendras pas avec ton levicorpus cette fois ! »

« Il n'est pas seul, » déclara Harry en s'avançant, sa baguette cachée dans sa manche.

Il avait la gorge serrée de s'adresser de cette façon à celui qui avait été, ou qui serait plus tard, son père. Même si Harry pensait que son ancienne vie était de plus en plus lointaine, il ne pouvait oublier ce genre de choses et c'était dur.

« Oh… Le nouveau serpent se bat déjà dans la cour des grands ? » ricana James. « Ecoute, toi, tu ne m'as rien fait. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant si tu veux, je ne te ferai rien. Cette histoire est entre Black, Snape et moi. »

« Ecoute-moi à ton tour, » dit Harry, faisant preuve d'autant d'arrogance. « Ses deux là font partie de ma maison, ma famille pendant les prochains mois. Toi non plus tu ne m'as rien fait et on peut en rester là maintenant. Je viens de passer ma nuit à l'infirmerie et je suis fatigué. Je ne veux pas me battre, mais si tu essaies de faire du mal à mes amis, je ne te laisserai pas faire… »

« Trois contre un ? Quel courage, » ricana James, subitement un peu moins confiant.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, » déclara Snape avec un regard noir. « Pourtant quand tu m'as coincé au troisième étage avec Londubat et Pettigrow, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. Maintenant pars. »

James regarda les deux hommes face à lui, des éclairs dans les yeux, avant de se détourner et, la tête haute, de partir en direction des étages supérieurs.

Severus leva sa baguette pour le maudir par derrière, mais Harry le força à la baisser en posant sa main dessus.

« N'envenime pas les choses… » souffla-t-il avant de se tourner vers Sirius. « Il doit aller à l'infirmerie. »

« C'est bon… » dit Sirius, clignant comiquement des yeux, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, avant de se relever en s'appuyant contre le mur. « Je vais bien. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! » grogna Harry. « Tu as pris un méchant coup. »

« J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Ne me force pas à retourner à l'infirmerie… » supplia Sirius, lui faisant un regard de chien battu.

Harry soupira et s'approcha, résigné.

« Severus, tu m'aides ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son camarade de chambre.

« Certainement pas ! » répliqua le Serpentard, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Allez… » gémit Harry. « Soit tu m'aides et Sirius ne dira pas un mot, » dit-il en lançant un regard dur au blessé. « Soit tu l'entendras se plaindre sur tout le chemin jusqu'au cachot. »

« Je pourrais très bien partir devant ! » s'énerva Snape.

« Pas question ! Toujours uni etc… Tu te souviens ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire innocent.

« Bien, » céda finalement Severus. « Mais un seul commentaire et je le laisse tomber. »

« Vendu ! » sourit Harry. « Et toi, » dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius. « Tu te tais ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça à contre-coeur et laissa ses deux camarades de classe l'attraper par la taille pour le guider jusqu'aux cachots. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune sous les regards surpris de leurs compagnons de maison et allèrent directement au dortoir des sixièmes années. Arrivés devant le lit de Sirius, sur lequel Merline était élégamment vautrée, celui-ci soupira et parla enfin :

« Merci… » murmura-t-il.

« C'était un commentaire ! » déclara subitement Severus lâchant subitement sa charge.

Sirius tomba, face contre le lit, emportant Harry dans la course. Merline couina et partit à toute vitesse pour s'asseoir sur la table de chevet et regarder la scène d'un oeil critique. Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent, ahuris, pour regarder Severus qui frottait négligemment ses vêtements.

« Bon, » dit-il. « Je n'ai plus qu'à reprendre une douche maintenant. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, il se retourna et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le bruit de la douche sortit les deux garçons de leur stupeur et Sirius se mit à pester immédiatement :

« Espèce de sale b- »

Il fut interrompu par les gloussements, puis les rires francs de Harry. Il se tourna vers lui pour le voir se tortiller sur le lit, pleurant presque de joie.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Oh ça va… » répondit Harry, s'essuyant les yeux. « C'était drôle ! »

« Ce… Ce… Cet enfoiré m'a laissé tomber ! Je lui disais merci ! »

« C'est pour ça que vous ne vous entendez pas, » gloussa Harry. « Vous ne vous comprenez pas ! »

« Quoi ? » grogna Sirius. « Tu vas me dire que sa… méchanceté gratuite est une blague ?! »

« Evidemment ! Tu as un humour débile et arrogant, lui c'est l'humour noir. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot, » nia Sirius.

« Tu verras… » répondit Harry, un sourire éblouissant scotché sur le visage.

.oOo.

« J'ai le trac… » marmonna Harry, frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre.

« Pourquoi ça ? » gloussa Sirius. « Tu as attrapé un vif d'or avec les dents mon pote ! Avec les dents par Merlin ! »

« Crétin ! » marmonna Harry en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son camarade. « Je suis tombé dessus et il s'est enfoncé dans mon larynx ! Si je ne l'avais pas recraché, je serais mort étouffé et dans les records des décès les plus stupides ! C'est loin d'être aussi brillant que ce que tu as raconté à tout le monde depuis des semaines ! Ils sont tous persuadés que je suis une sorte de dieu du vif d'or. »

« Allez, boude pas Lutin. Je suis sûr que tu seras génial ! » déclara Sirius avant de détaler, sans attendre les insultes qu'Harry allait lui lancer lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il l'avait encore appelé "Lutin".

Harry soupira et laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains, le froid du cuir apaisant son visage rougi par la honte et le stress.

Il était à Poudlard depuis près d'un mois et contre toute attente, tout allait bien. Personne n'avait découvert son secret, il était ami avec Severus et Sirius qui, s'ils s'insultaient un peu moins qu'avant, restaient fidèles à eux-même. Il y avait toujours quelques embrouilles avec James Potter, mais celui-ci restait à distance la plupart du temps. Harry voyait souvent Remus ou Lily à la bibliothèque, mais n'avait pas encore fait appel à son courage légendaire pour aborder l'un ou l'autre.

Il avait un projet secret en parallèle : celui de devenir animagus. Il avait lu quelques livres sur la façon de faire après avoir rencontré son parrain dans sa dimension et il avait continué ses recherches dans celle-ci. De plus, il avait vu trainer un exemplaire de l'un de ces manuels sous le lit de Sirius, et il était persuadé que celui-ci essayait lui-aussi. Le tout était maintenant de trouver le moment opportun pour aborder le sujet sans le faire fuir. Pour cela, Harry se donnait encore un peu de temps.

Pour le moment, il était concentré sur ses essais de Quidditch qui débuteraient dans quelques secondes. Il ne devait pas faillir à la réputation du "Lutin" que Sirius lui avait brillamment forgé.

Si jusque-là, Harry avait trouvé cette idée amusante, il était maintenant persuadé que c'était la plus stupide que Sirius n'ait jamais eu, plus stupide encore que sa façon de le surnommer. A quelques secondes d'entrer sur le terrain pour se mesurer à d'autres attrapeurs, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux.

Lorsque le sifflet retentit, Harry enfourcha son balai et sortit de sous les gradins, l'endroit où il s'était réfugié pour avoir un peu de calme. Il fut accueilli par le vent qui siffla à ses oreilles ainsi que les directives des différents membres de l'équipe. Pourtant, la seule chose qui retint véritablement son attention, était cette sensation de liberté qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Tout stress envolé, il n'écouta pas les cris du capitaine et profita un peu de cet instant pour quelques vrilles et un ou deux sprints.

Durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il n'avait pas pu faire de Quidditch, interdit par Ombrage, la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Lorsqu'il se rangea au côté des autres, l'entraîneur, un septième année, lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Pas de démonstration extravagante s'il te plait. Ses sélections sont sérieuses, » dit-il d'une voix dure.

« Pardon… » s'excusa Harry avec un sourire contrit.

« Bien… Maintenant, je vais lancer trois vifs d'entraînement. Vous êtes six. Vous devrez vous débrouiller pour en attraper un maximum de fois. »

Les quatres filles et les deux garçons en lice pour le poste d'attrapeur acquiesçèrent solennellement, et partirent sur les chapeaux de roues dès que les vifs furent lâchés.

Harry comprit vite le but de cet exercice : l'objectif était, pour l'entraîneur, de surveiller la concentration des joueurs. Il ne fallait pas être distrait dans sa course par un autre vif qui passerait plus près et ainsi, partir à sa poursuite. Harry devait impérativement rester concentrer sur sa cible, sans se laisser tenter par une autre prise.

A la fin de cette épreuve, il avait attrapé cinq fois le vif. Kara Williams, une Serpentard de quatrième année l'avait eu six fois, mais pour sa défense, Harry avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait vu, dans les gradins, Severus avec un livre sur les genoux.

Il faisait mine de se désintéresser complètement, mais Harry savait qu'il était venu uniquement pour lui, bien qu'il le nierait même sous la torture. Pas une fois il n'avait regardé la sélection, concentré sur son ouvrage, mais Harry avait eu chaud au coeur, car il savait que c'était la plus grosse marque de soutien qu'il pourrait recevoir de sa part. Severus exécrait ce sport et tous ceux qui y jouaient. Sauf lui apparement.

Après cette réalisation, Harry avait redoublé d'effort pour être à la hauteur des attentes de chacun. Au cours des épreuves, les candidats s'étaient fait éliminer un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Kara et Harry face à l'entraîneur.

« Bien… » commença celui-ci en regardant son parchemin plein de gribouillages incompréhensibles. « Williams, tu seras remplaçante. Taylor, t'es dans l'équipe. »

Sans attendre un remerciement, ni même quoique ce soit d'autre, il partit en direction du groupe de poursuiveurs pour de nouvelles sélections.

« Félicitations, » dit Kara avec un sourire timide sur le visage.

« Oh ! » répondit Harry, surpris. « Je te remercie. Et… Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas été prise. »

« C'est pas grave, » déclara la jeune fille blonde avec un geste négligent de la main. « Tu étais meilleur. Et puis, je vais pouvoir m'entraîner avec l'équipe en tant que remplaçante, et quand tu auras fini ta septième année, le poste devrait être pour moi. »

« C'est une bonne philosophie. Tu es- »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se fit sauter sur le dos par un Sirius surexcité qui jappait comme un jeune chiot. Il faillit s'effondrer mais parvint à rester debout, supportant le poids de son ami qui s'appliquait maintenant à frotter son poing contre ses cheveux déjà en désordre malgré le lien qui les maintenait.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais Lutin ! Papa est si fier de son fiston ! » dit-il avant de faire semblant d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux.

« Ferme là Siri, » grogna Harry sans montrer à quel point ses paroles le rendaient à la fois triste et heureux.

Les sensations qu'il ressentait dans cette dimension étaient vraiment contradictoires.

Sirius finit par le lâcher et le poussa vers les vestiaires. Le nouvel attrapeur eut le temps de jeter un oeil derrière lui pour finalement voir que Severus n'était plus là et que Kara était aussi partie. Entrant finalement dans le bâtiment, Harry soupira en voyant l'activité bien connue des vestiaires. Les filles se pressaient de leur côté tout en discutant de l'entraînement, alors que les garçons, Sirius et un jeune homme blond de septième année, s'amusaient à se fouetter avec des serviettes de bain.

Et voilà, il reprenait le Quidditch.

.oOo.

Harry regarda les nombreux gobelets vides éparpillés dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Ils venaient de fêter l'anniversaire de Sirius et celui-ci avait réussi à faire entrer du Whisky Pur-Feu au sein de l'école. La soirée avait été plutôt amusante. Harry ne s'était que rarement senti aussi heureux dans sa vie. Il avait goûté un alcool fort pour la première fois, joué à "action ou vérité" et même embrassé une fille, Séréna Honey, une Serpentard de cinquième année. Et c'était bien plus agréable que son baiser raté avec Cho.

Il était brumeux, affalé sur l'un des canapés à côté de Sirius qui avait un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la pièce, tout le monde étant parti se coucher quelques minutes auparavant.

« J'ai passé une soirée géniale… » murmura Sirius.

« Pareil… » répondit Harry. « Dommage que Severus ne soit partit tôt… »

« Tu parles… Je ne l'ai jamais vu rester aussi longtemps à une fête. Et je suis sûr que c'était uniquement pour toi. Mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Jamais il n'aurait participé à action ou vérité de son plein gré. »

« Pardon ? Qu'ouïe-je ? » demanda théâtralement Harry en se redressant. « Tu viens de parler de Severus sans utiliser une seule insulte ? Je savais que l'un de nous avait trop bu ! Soit mes oreilles me jouent des tours, soit ta bouche est en désaccord avec le reste de ta personne. »

« Ca va… » grogna Sirius.

« Non, non ! Je veux tester cette dernière probabilité, essaie de dire "Je suis laid", » dit Harry articulant comiquement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

« Je suis l- » commença lentement Sirius en le fixant. « Non ! Tu vois ?! Tout le monde est d'accord ! Je ne peux pas dire un si gros mensonge ! » ricana-t-il ensuite.

Harry pouffa derrière sa main et resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Donc tu ne peux pas mentir, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Nop ! Je ne peux pas après une soirée si délicieuse. Aussi délicieuse que la langue d- » commença Sirius.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. Je vois le genre ! » le coupa Harry, ne voulant pas partir dans ce genre de débat. « Donc tu vas me répondre franchement ? »

« Affirmatif, » répondit Sirius, portant une nouvelle bouteille de bièraubeurre à ses lèvres.

« T'es un animagus ? » demanda subitement Harry.

Son camarade fut si choqué par cette question brutale qu'il recracha la gorgée de boisson qu'il venait de prendre avant de se mettre à tousser si fort qu'il crut s'arracher les poumons.

« Je suppose que c'est un oui… »

« Hein.. Mais ? Comment ? »

« Tu m'aiderais à en devenir un ? » demanda innocemment Harry sans répondre à la question.

« Mais je ne suis pa- »

« N'oublie pas ! Tu as dit que tu ne me mentirais pas aujourd'hui ! »

Le silence s'installa entre eux alors que les deux amis se fixaient intensément. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa l'échange le premier.

« Je ne le suis pas… Mais… Pas loin. Tu ne le diras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je garde ton secret, tu gardes le mien ? »

« Vendu. »

* * *

_Bonjour et bonsoir ! _

_Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous comblera de bonheur (au moins ! xD) _

_Encore une fois, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews et je m'en excuse platement. J'ai un nouveau rythme de vie et n'ai même plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. Mais je reste fidèle à mes publications, et j'ai encore quelques fics en réserve. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! En tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire ! _

_A mercredi prochain !_

_Epsi_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : M

**Nbr de chapitres **: À définir

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **:

**NdA** : Pauu, toujorus Pauu et encore Pauu :D C'est mon histoire à moi ! C'est moi qui l'a imposée, c'est moi qui la lit, c'est moi qui la corrige ! :D

.oOo.

**Chapitre 7**

**Je sais qui tu es**

.oOo.

Harry était assis à une table de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, plongé dans un grimoire de la réserve, dont il avait finalement obtenu l'autorisation.

Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, car pour les devoirs plutôt délicats à traiter, ceux qui donnaient parfois accès à la réserve, ils étaient toujours en binôme et le livre consulté était au nom des deux étudiants qui pouvaient vérifiés leurs précédentes lectures. Harry ne voulait pas qu'un élève découvre ses recherches. Lors du dernier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur leur avait donné comme devoir, un essai sur la façon de contrer plusieurs sorts de magie noire. Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se mettre avec Sirius. Ainsi, les deux amis pouvaient, durant deux semaines, venir chercher des informations supplémentaires sur les animagus.

Sirius n'entretenant pas de relation étroite avec les livres - dixit Sirius lui-même - avait confié cette lourde tâche à Harry qui, s'il avait protesté, s'était rendu compte que c'était une façon pour lui d'être plus proche de Lily et de Remus.

Il passait de longues heures à lire, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux deux étudiants qui étaient souvent à la même table, s'entraidant sans pour autant vraiment parler.

Sa quête d'informations avançait plutôt bien et il était sûr que les exercices quotidiens qu'il avait débutés en début d'année porteraient bientôt leurs fruits. Sirius était à peu de chose près au même niveau. Ils avaient tous deux réussi à recouvrir leurs bras et leurs jambes de poils noirs et sentaient des déformations mineurs.

Aucun des deux ne savaient quelle forme ils allaient prendre. Si les poils de Sirius étaient rêches et un peu hirsute, ceux d'Harry étaient incroyablement doux, comme un duvet moelleux. Sirius clamait qu'il serait un féroce lion à la crinière ébène, Harry soutenait qu'il serait une sublime panthère noire.

Ils en étaient donc là, fantasmant sur leur forme animale tout en récoltant des informations - Harry - et en expérimentant de nouveaux angles pour leurs exercices - Sirius.

Harry avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir se transformer, d'explorer le monde avec de nouveaux yeux et, espérons-le, plus fonctionnels que ceux-ci… La principale raison pour laquelle il voulait se transformer était la même que celle qui avait poussé les Maraudeurs à le faire : ne pas laisser Remus tout seul lors de ses nuits de pleine lune.

Harry releva la tête lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Le sujet de ses pensées, Remus Lupin, l'air nerveux, venait de se lever pour se diriger vers l'une des étagères les plus reculées qu'Harry connaissait parfaitement pour y avoir passé beaucoup de temps lors de sa quatrième année : les créatures magiques. Au début, Harry avait voulu en savoir plus sur les loups-garous, ayant découvert que son ancien professeur et ami de ses parents en était un. Ensuite, il avait voulu obtenir des renseignements sur les êtres de l'eau, puis les créatures pouvant peupler les labyrinthes magiques.

Sur une impulsion soudaine, Harry se leva à son tour et le suivit. Arrivant derrière lui sans un bruit, il put voir Remus qui, fébrile, attrapait le livre bien connu des _Loup-garous à travers les âges. _

« Je te conseille plutôt celui-ci, » dit Harry, passant le bras au dessus de son épaule pour saisir un ouvrage.

Remus sursauta vivement et se retourna, heurtant le bras de Harry qui resta fermement agrippé au livre qu'il tenait. Avec un sourire contrit, Harry lui tendit l'ouvrage.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, » dit-il finalement, voyant que Remus se contentait de le regarder avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Je… Les devoirs ! » répondit-il alors en prenant le livre, avec un sourire crispé. « Tu sais ce que c'est… Le sujet de cette semaine, c'est les loups-garous. »

« Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi Remus… » souffla Harry, rougissant, les yeux braqués sur le sol.

« P… Pardon ? » bégaya le Gryffondor.

Harry sortit sa baguette et jeter un sort de silence autour d'eux. Il regarda ensuite Remus dans les yeux et expira profondément.

« Je sais ce que tu es. Tu es un loup-garou. »

À ses mots, Harry eut l'impression que Remus se décomposait. Son visage devint livide et ses yeux semblèrent perdre la petite lueur de douceur qu'ils avaient toujours eue. Il eut l'air complètement perdu pendant un instant, puis triste après quelques secondes. Les épaules basses, le cœur semblant peser une tonne, Remus se détourna comme un automate. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui.

« Je ne dirai rien ! » dit-il précipitamment.

Lorsque Remus le regarda avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux, il ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

« Je ne le dirai à personne. Je te le jure. »

« Comment tu… » commença Remus avec hésitation.

Harry sourit gentiment et desserra sa main toujours fermée sur le poignet du loup-garou.

« Mon… oncle, » dit Harry, essayant de ne pas trahir son secret. « Mon oncle était un loup-garou. Il était aussi mon professeur, et c'était l'homme le plus gentil que l'on puisse imaginer. »

« Il était ton professeur particulier ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry avec un sourire doux. « Il était professeur à l'école de magie. Il a enseigné à des centaines d'élèves. »

Remus écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« Un loup-garou peut devenir professeur ?! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Certains pays sont plus ouverts aux différences. »

Il regarda Remus qui avait un visage songeur. Harry avait peur d'en dire trop. Si Remus faisait des recherches sur l'école d'Australie, s'il se renseignait sur les professeurs et les lois en vigueur dans le pays, il pourrait découvrir sa supercherie… mais il préférait prendre le risque. Remus avait besoin de soutien et il voulait avoir sa confiance. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix très douce et très calme.

« J'admirais énormément mon oncle… Il a été le seul à m'écouter et à me conseiller quand j'en avais besoin. Il m'a enseigné le sortilège du Patronus quand je n'avais que treize ans, seulement parce que j'avais des problèmes personnels. Il en avait aussi… Merlin sait à quel point il en avait… mais il a pris le temps de me former pour que je ne souffre plus. »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux jeunes hommes. Seul le bruit des talons de la bibliothécaire et les bruits de pages lentement tournées résonnaient dans ce silence oppressant.

« Ça ne me dit pas comment tu as… » marmonna Remus, bien sûr moins tendu.

« Oh. Ce sont tes yeux, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Tu as le même cercle doré autour des pupilles. Les livres n'en parlent pas, mais je sais que c'est l'une des caractéristiques communes des lycanthropes. »

Et c'était vrai ! Harry avait pu en discuter un peu à Noël avec Remus. Celui de sa dimension était bien plus instruit que celui-ci et il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les loups-garous. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés au Square Grimmaurd, Harry avait pu lui poser toutes les questions qui n'avaient pas eu de réponse jusqu'à présent. Remus lui avait parlé de cette différence infime chez les lycanthropes : le cercle doré autour de l'iris. Si ce n'était pas mentionné dans les livres, c'était à cause de la honte éprouvée envers ces créatures. En réalité, personne ne faisait de recherches poussées sur cette maladie, ou si quelqu'un l'avait fait, les sujets n'avaient pas voulu parler, ayant peur du jugement.

« C'est si simple que ça ? » demanda Remus sceptique.

« Pour moi, oui, » acquiesça Harry, avec un sourire.

Il essayait de faire passer à Remus, toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la personne de cette dimension, il savait qu'il n'était pas très éloigné de celle qu'il connaissait déjà et il le voulait surtout pas que Remus subisse seul les affres de sa malédiction.

« Personne ne sait… » murmura le loup-garou, honteux, regardant de droite à gauche.

« C'est un tort, » déclara Harry. « Mais je comprends. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent… »

« Je ne leur dirai rien, » rassura Harry. « D'ailleurs, maintenant que je connais un très grand secret sur toi, tu devrais en connaître un sur moi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien… je veux que tu me fasses confiance, » sourit le Serpentard. « Et si pour ça, je dois te révéler l'un de mes secrets, j'en ai un tout prêt pour toi. »

L'expression de Remus se fit plus curieuse. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Harry, semblant attendre la grande révélation. Le Serpentard ricana puis dit enfin :

« Sais-tu qu'il y a une façon pour un sorcier de rester avec un loup-garou pendant une nuit de pleine lune ? »

« Non, » murmura Remus, les yeux plein d'incompréhension.

« Je t'ai parlé de mon oncle, mais en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de mon oncle, » expliqua Harry. « Disons, que nous n'avions pas de liens de sang. Il était le meilleur ami de mon père, et il était un loup-garou. Lorsque mon père a appris la vérité à l'école, lui et les autres membres de leur groupe ont cherché un moyen pour rester auprès de lui pendant les moments difficiles. Ils ont fini par trouver : il leur suffisait de devenir animagus. »

Remus haleta discrètement, réalisant l'ampleur de la tâche pour des jeunes sorciers.

« Et ils ont réussi, » continua Harry avec un sourire doux. « Ils sont devenus des animagus et tous les mois, ils accompagnaient mon oncle dans la forêt. Ils l'empêchaient de s'approcher des villages et de commettre un acte qu'il avait toujours redouté. Il n'était plus seul et ça lui a fait du bien, au moins un peu... »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent debout, l'un en face de l'autre, Remus tenant toujours le livre qu'Harry lui avait donné. Ils étaient silencieux alors que les paroles du Serpentard s'ancraient dans l'esprit du Gryffondor.

« Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » demanda Remus d'une voix rauque.

« Je m'entraîne pour devenir un animagus, » répondit Harry avec un sourire joyeux. « Je ne compte pas le déclarer, alors si je trahis ta confiance, tu peux facilement m'envoyer à Azkaban, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'apprêtait à partir pour laisser Remus réfléchir, mais fut retenu par un bras à son tour. Il se tourna alors vers le Gryffondor et regarda son visage plongé dans la confusion.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Remus. « Pourquoi es-tu gentil ? Pourquoi me faire confiance alors que tu ne me connais pas ? »

Harry prit un moment pour répondre, réfléchissant à son comportement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Remus.

« J'admire énormément mon père… » murmura Harry. « Malgré ses défauts, malgré ses erreurs, il était un homme bon. Quand un assassin est entré dans notre maison, il lui a fait face, pour que ma mère et moi puissions nous enfuir. Lorsqu'il a découvert que son ami était un loup-garou, il n'a pas hésité à passer des heures et des heures à trouver un solution. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau pendant qu'Harry pensait encore à comment formuler ses pensées.

« Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là, mais je vois quelqu'un qui est seul pour lutter contre un fléau qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à gérer seul. Je t'ai vu repousser les autres, certainement par peur qu'ils découvrent ton secret. Ce n'est pas une vie et je sais quel effet ça peut faire sur un être humain. Malgré sa gentillesse, son grand coeur et son intelligence, mon oncle a eu une vie compliquée. Je ne veux pas que cela se produise pour toi. Tu m'as l'air gentil. »

Après un dernier sourire, plutôt timide, Harry partit finalement, laissant Remus réfléchir à ses paroles.

.oOo.

« Taylor, » grogna Severus.

« Mmmmh ? » bougonna Harry sans relever le nez qu'il avait enfoui dans son oreiller.

« Enlève ce satané chat où je te jure par Salazar, que je trouverai des recettes de potion pour utiliser chaque partie de son corps. »

Harry releva la tête, attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et regarda le lit à côté du sien. Severus était couché, sur le dos, comme d'habitude, et avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés alors qu'il regardait Merline installée confortablement sur son torse. Elle reniflait mollement son nez, la truffe à quelques millimètres de son visage. Harry étouffa un rire et tapa deux petits coups brefs sur le matelas.

« Merline ?! » appela-t-il. « Viens ma belle ! »

Le fléreur poussa un miaulement heureux et, après un petit coup de langue sur le grand nez de Severus, sauta sur du lit pour retrouver celui de son Maître.

« Pourquoi cette maudite bestiole vient-elle toujours vers moi ? » grogna Severus en sortant vivement de son lit.

« Elle t'aime bien, » gloussa Harry en plongeant son nez dans la douce fourrure de Merline.

« Et bien moi non. »

Merline miaula d'indignation avant de s'asseoir, dos à Severus. Celui-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris de la capacité de compréhension de l'animal. Un éclair de culpabilité passa brièvement dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il pointa discrètement sa baguette sur le fléreur et lança un sort avant même qu'Harry ne puisse réagir. Le faisceaux gris percuta l'animal qui couina d'indignation.

« Hé ! » cria Harry en prenant Merline dans ses bras.

« Ça va, ce n'était pas douloureux. Je devais juste vérifier. »

« Vérifier quoi ? »

« Ce stupide chat est bien trop intelligent. Je devais m'assurer que ce n'était pas un animagus, » déclara Snape avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

« Bon sang... crétin… » murmura Harry en se levant à son tour.

Il se dirigea vers la deuxième salle de bain sous les ricanements de Sirius et Rosier qui avaient assisté à l'échange.

Lorsqu'il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, il vit immédiatement l'air complètement hagard des deux camarades qu'il venait de laisser. Prêtant plus d'attention à la scène, Harry remarqua très vite que le lit de Severus était jonché de minuscules bouts de parchemin et qu'au milieu d'eux, il pouvait distinguer la couverture d'un livre de potions. Dans ce capharnaüm, trônait négligemment Merline qui léchait tranquillement sa patte avant.

« Ne jamais contrarier ce chat, » déclara Sirius, légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude, comme s'il avait vu la mort en face.

A ses côtés Evan acquiesça précipitamment, se cachant légèrement derrière son ami. Harry allait parler, lorsque la porte de la deuxième salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Severus fraîchement douché.

.oOo.

« Les chats sont d'un sadisme… » murmura Evan Rosier à son compagnon de dortoir, Sirius Black.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours préféré les chiens… » répondit celui-ci sur le même ton, tout en regardant la scène se jouer devant lui.

Tous deux, bien qu'ils soient en retard pour leur rendez-vous pour rejoindre la bibliothèque avec Nott et les filles, qui devaient les attendre dans la Salle Commune, étaient restés pour regarder le combat inévitable. Sirius avait sorti un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et ils s'étaient assis sur le lit le plus éloigné.

Merline était toujours sur le tas de parchemins réduit en miettes et semblait partie pour une toilette minutieuse. Harry était devant elle, debout, la protégeant de son corps, contre un Severus Snape plus fâché que jamais.

« Je vais t'acheter un nouveau livre ! » plaida Harry, contenant son rire face à l'absurdité de la situation. « Un plus beau, un plus jeune ! »

« On ne parle pas d'une femme ! » enragea Severus. « On parle d'un livre de potions personnel que j'ai mis plusieurs mois à acquérir ! »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, rougissant de gêne.

« Eh bien… Tu as une super mémoire non ? Tu pourrais… »

« N'ose même pas finir ta phrase Taylor, » grogna Severus.

Sirius piocha nouveau dans le paquet de dragées et se tourna vers son ami.

« Je ne savais pas que son visage pouvait prendre cette teinte pourpre, » dit-il en désignant Severus d'un signe de tête. « C'est un peu vexant… Ses six dernières années, je n'ai essuyé que du dédain, ou des grognements nonchalants, et ce chat arrive, en quelques semaines, à faire ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. »

Evan ricana et désigna Merline qui baillait nonchalamment et descendait du lit de Severus. Elle marchait tranquillement vers lui et vint finalement se frotter langoureusement à ses jambes.

« Ha ! Je crois qu'elle t'a pardonné ! » déclara Harry.

« Fichue bestiole ! » grogna Severus en la poussant délicatement - bien qu'il le nierait - avec son pied. « Tu me dois un livre Taylor. »

« Et en cadeau de Noël, ça marche aussi ? » demanda timidement Harry.

« Pourquoi en cadeau de Noël, Lutin ? » demanda Sirius depuis l'endroit où il était assis. « Tu peux faire une commande par hibou ou attendre une sortie à Pré-au-Lard… »

Harry rougit et mit les mains dans ses poches.

« Je dois attendre ma paye… » grogna-t-il. « Je travaille pendant les vacances de Noël et avec un peu de chance, j'aurai assez pour payer un livre. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as si peu de gallions dans ton compte à Gringott que tu ne peux pas te payer un stupide bouquin ? »

« On est pas tous des héritiers de familles puissantes, » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Je me suis fait émanciper dès que j'ai pu, mais maintenant je dois subvenir à mes propres besoins et tout ce qu'il me restait a été dilapidé dans mon changement de pays. »

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais travaillé cet été ? » demanda Sirius, confu.

« Si, mais ma paye est partie dans mon loyer et dans mes affaires scolaires. J'ai un peu rénové la maison que j'occupe, puis j'ai acheté Merline. »

« Et les bonbons ? Les petits plaisirs comme la dernière figurine star de l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

Severus renifla de dédain en entendant cette question innocemment stupide. Lui aussi connaissait la misère et la pauvreté et c'était l'une des choses qui l'avait éloigné de ses camarade de dortoir.

« Regarde mes affaires Sirius, » dit doucement Harry en désignant son lit. « Tu vois une affiche de Quidditch ? Des magazines ? Des cartes de chocogrenouille ? »

Sirius regarda le lit d'Harry pour ce qui semblait être la première fois. Sur la petite table de chevet, il y avait le livre de sortilège sur lequel ils devaient travailler pendant le week-end, une bougie et c'était tout. Les murs étaient nus et dans la malle bien rangée, reposant à côté de son sac d'école et de la cage de transport pour le Fléreur, il n'y avait qu'un petit tas de vêtements et des livres scolaires.

Exactement comme le coin de Snape.

Du côté des trois autres garçons, il y avait sur les murs de pierre, des affiches de chanteurs sorciers ou même Moldus dans le cas de Sirius. Il y avait des photos de famille ou de sorties entre amis, des billets d'entrée pour les matches de Quidditch. Nott avait, sur sa table de chevet, un réveil sorcier à l'effigie de l'équipe d'Angleterre et un miroir qui lui permettait de prendre des nouvelles de sa famille. Evan avait beaucoup de sucreries et un carnet directement relié à celui de sa petite soeur, en France. Sirius possédait tout un tas de gadgets complètement inutiles, qu'ils soient Moldus ou sorciers, si bien qu'il n'était pas rare que certains tombent du meuble.

« Tu as compris ? » demanda gentiment Harry.

Il continua sans attendre la réponse :

« Tu as moins d'estime pour moi maintenant ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non, » haleta Sirius

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, heureux de ne pas avoir perdu son amitié pour une histoire d'argent.

« Et je ne tolère pas la charité ! » dit-il ensuite en fusillant ses compagnons de dortoir du regard. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne baigne pas dans l'or que, tout à coup, j'accepterai vos affaires ou vos cadeaux. »

Il regarda le visage de Sirius se transformer dans une grimace exagérément peinée.

« Oh… C'est dommage. J'aurais tellement voulu te jeter de la nourriture, pour te voir la ramasser… » dit Sirius en prenant une dragée pour la faire rouler doucement au sol. « Petit, petit, petit… » appela-t-il.

« Tu vas voir espèce de… » grogna Harry tout en saisissant un oreiller pour le jeter au visage de son ami.

Celui-ci le dévia mais, ce faisant, l'envoya directement sur Evan qui saisissait déjà le sien pour commencer une bataille dans les règles, sous les regards désespérés et désapprobateurs de Severus et Merline, assis côte à côte sur le même lit.

« Les adolescents sont idiots, » murmura Severus, obtenant un couinement d'accord de la part du Fléreur.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Eh oui ! Un chapitre avant la tombée de la nuit ! Enfin... ça dépend du pays dans lequel vous êtes... x)_

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. En relisant, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu perché... Mais j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire. Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur les pairing, je ne dirai rieeeeeen ! J'aimerais vraiment que pour une fois, cela reste une surprise. Je suis heureuse de lire vos pronostiques. (Cependant, je vous promet que ce ne sera ni un Harry/Lily, ni un Harry/James xD)_

_A bientot ! _

_Epsi_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Moioioioioioi (Pauu-Aya)

.oOo.

**Chapitre 08**

**Une idée brillante**

.oOo.

« Mon père faisait des recherches aux abords d'une forêt connue pour abriter une créature coriace, » expliqua Remus avec un sourire tendre.

Il était dans la bibliothèque avec Harry et, comme ils le faisaient souvent maintenant, avait érigé une barrière de silence autour d'eux pour pouvoir parler librement.

« Il était un expert mondial en Apparitions Spectrales d'Origines Non Humaines et lorsqu'il a entendu dire qu'un Épouvantard avait fait son nid dans le coin, il est allé voir. »

« Un homme brillant, » déclara Harry avec un sourire.

« En effet, » acquiesça Remus.

« Comment s'appelait-il ? »

« Lyall. Ça signifie ''loup'' en Norrois, » dit Remus avec un sourire timide.

« C'est une blague ? » haleta Harry. « Son prénom et son nom voulaient dire ''loup'' et il a appelé son fils ''Remus'', le prénom de l'un des jumeaux mythologiques élevés par des loups ? N'a-t-il pas un peu forcé le destin ? »

« C'est ce que je me suis toujours demandé… » soupira Remus.

« Pardon… Tu me racontais la rencontre de tes parents. »

« Oui… Il était donc parti à la recherche de cet Épouvantard lorsqu'il a entendu crier. Ma mère, Espérance, était une Moldue particulièrement émotive et empathique. Ce genre de personne peut ressentir la magie d'une certaine façon. Les Épouvantards sont des créatures obscures et ma mère l'a en quelque sorte senti lorsqu'elle est passée devant lui, sans pour autant savoir ce que c'était. Elle a imaginé un homme immense l'observer dans les buissons, c'est donc ce qu'il s'est passé. L'Épouvantard s'est transformé et l'a terrorisée. C'est pour ça qu'elle a hurlé. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Harry pendu à ses lèvres.

« Mon père l'a entendue et il a couru pour aller la sauver. Il a transformé l'Épouvantard en petits champignons. Ma mère a tout simplement cru que l'homme s'était enfui et comprenant qu'elle était Moldue, mon père ne l'a pas contredite, surtout quand il a vu à quel point elle était belle, » dit Remus en rougissant. « Il s'est même servi de ce prétexte pour la raccompagner chez elle. »

« C'est mignon, » ricana Harry.

« Ils sont tombés amoureux et mon père lui a révélé ses secrets. L'Épouvantard, les sorciers, Poudlard... Ça n'a rien changé pour ma mère. Elle était exceptionnelle... Ils se sont mariés et elle a même choisi un Épouvantard pour décorer leur gâteau de mariage. »

« C'est une jolie histoire… »

« Ca l'est… » murmura Remus. « Et toi ? Tes parents ? »

« Oh… Ils sont morts quand j'étais jeune, je ne sais pas grand chose d'eux… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se sont rencontrés à l'école. Ma mère était une Née-Moldue et mon père un Sang-Pur. Elle était intelligente et douée, il était idiot et arrogant, » ricana Harry. « Il est tombé amoureux au premier regard et elle l'a jeté à la première parole. »

« Dur… »

« Après un moment, ils ont tout de même dû se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, vu que je suis ici maintenant. Je sais que mon père a laissé sa bêtise de côté et que ma mère ne s'est pas contentée de voir uniquement ce qu'il y avait en surface. »

« C'est aussi une jolie histoire. A sa façon… » sourit Remus.

Harry acquiesça et reprit son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Ce fut dans un silence paisible qu'il continuèrent de rédiger les essais pour la semaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi et maintenant que Harry avait avoué à Remus qu'il était au courant de sa lycanthropie, c'était comme une sorte de barrière qui s'était effondrée entre eux. Ils pouvaient parler d'à-peu-près tout, sans honte, sans peur et Harry aimait à penser qu'ils étaient proches.

« Que fais-tu pour les vacances de Noël ? » demanda nerveusement Remus lorsqu'ils rangèrent finalement leurs livres.

« Je rentre à la maison, » répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire rayonnant. « Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point il était agréable de rentrer lorsqu'on avait un endroit où aller. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ? »

« Ma tante m'a proposé de venir chez elle… » marmonna Remus. « Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer. Les fêtes de Noël sont des occasions de passer du temps avec ses proches… Je n'en fais pas partie. »

« Oh… » soupira Harry en mettant avec précautions son encre dans son sac.

« Donc je vais certainement rester à Poudlard… Je n'en ai pas trop envie car James et Franck ont décidé de rester. Ils vont probablement passer deux semaines à me taquiner et à me faire des farces... »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Harry avant de s'apercevoir que les sorts de silence étaient tombés.

Un concert de ''chut'' et de ''silence'' les fit ricaner. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ! » reprit Harry lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour éviter de se faire sermonner.

Remus se figea sous le choc de cette proposition. Lorsque le Serpentard s'en aperçut, il s'arrêta à son tour en fronçant les sourcils et se retourna.

« C'est une fête de famille, » murmura Remus avec incrédulité. « Et tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos des proches et tout le tralala ? »

« Tu as des proches ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien... non… »

« Tu es proche de Potter et Londubat ? »

« Non. »

« Alors nous pouvons dire que nous sommes les personnes les plus proches que nous ayons à disposition pour ces fêtes, » déclara Harry en reprenant sa route.

« Vu comme ça… » marmonna Remus après l'avoir rattrapé.

Harry s'arrêta à son tour et le regarda, les sourcils froncés, pensant soudainement a quelque chose.

« Par contre, je vais travailler… » dit-il. « Il se peut que je te laisse seul durant de longues heures. »

« J'aime la solitude, » le rassura Remus. « A moins que ça ne te gêne que je sois seul chez toi pendant que tu n'es pas là. »

Harry reprit sa route avec un petit signe de main nonchalant.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher, » ricana-t-il. « Avant que tu ne prennes ta décision, je veux que tu saches que c'est petit et vétuste chez moi… Nous devrons partager une chambre, à moins que tu ne veuilles coucher sur le canapé, ce que je te déconseille. »

« J'ai l'habitude, » dit doucement Remus. « Nous bougions beaucoup quand j'étais petit, mes parents avaient peur que quelqu'un découvre ma… maladie. Ma mère a dû quitter son travail dans une agence d'assurance, ne pouvant s'y rendre depuis les quatre coins de l'Angleterre et mon père a eu du mal à gérer l'incident, d'autant qu'il pensait en être la cause. Il a dû quitter son travail après quelques années à cause de dépression… »

Le silence prit à nouveau place entre les deux garçons, alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la Grande Salle.

« Tu me raconteras un jour ? » demanda doucement Harry. « La façon dont tout cela est arrivé. »

Remus acquiesça et le Serpentard reprit :

« En tous cas, je serai ravi de t'avoir pour Noël. Réfléchis bien et donne-moi ta réponse dans une semaine, il me faut le temps de prévenir mon propriétaire. »

.oOo.

« Voilà, c'est chez moi… » dit Harry, les joues un peu rouge de gêne.

Il savait que cette maison n'était pas la plus grande, ni la plus belle mais il était assez fier d'y habiter. Cependant, il avait peur que Remus se moque de lui.

Ils venaient tous deux d'arriver. Harry les avait fait transplaner juste devant les barrières et observait la clairière couverte de neige. Abelforth n'avait pas failli à sa parole et avait mis ses boucs en pâturage sur le terrain, si bien que la neige était bien lisse, ne laissant apparaître que quelques bosses et les arbustes sans feuilles. La petite maison trônait au milieu de cette banquise, seule, minuscule, mais fière.

« C'est magnifique, » sourit Remus.

Harry souffla de soulagement et conduisit son ami jusqu'à la bâtisse, sortant ses clés pour l'ouvrir, heureux quoique légèrement fébrile.

« L'antre des Maraudeurs ? » demanda Remus dans son dos.

Harry se retourna et vit qu'il regardait le bout de bois qu'il avait gravé cet été. Il avait voulu nommer cette maison qu'il considérait comme la sienne et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« Oh… oui… » dit-il en rougissant. « J'aime me dire que cette maison pourrait être une sorte de repère de bandits. C'est idiot et même enfantin, mais je trouvais ça marrant. »

« J'aime beaucoup ce nom, » répondit Remus avec un sourire.

Harry ouvrit finalement la porte et fit un geste à son ami pour lui demander d'entrer.

« Voilà… c'est chez moi. Comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas un manoir… je te prie de m'excuser pour ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » le rassura Remus. « Elle ressemble un peu à l'une des maisons dans laquelle j'ai habité quand j'étais petit. Je l'aimais beaucoup car elle était petite et chaleureuse. Je m'y sentais en sécurité. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Il posa la cage de transport de Merline qui commençait à s'impatienter et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, le Fléreur sortit et commença à renifler et à se frotter à chaque meuble pour réaffirmer son territoire. Harry fit ensuite léviter les deux malles qui étaient restées dehors et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« Je ne te fais pas visiter… Il n'y a que deux portes. La chambre est ici. L'autre c'est la salle de bain. Tu es libre d'aller où tu veux et de fouiller. Tu peux installer tes affaires où tu le souhaites. Cependant, nous devrions vider nos malles et tout ranger dans le placard de la chambre. Auparavant, j'avais tout laissé dans la mienne, mais nous aurons besoin de place pour le deuxième lit. J'ai appris un sortilège de métamorphose. Nous devrons le relancer tous les soirs pour être sûr qu'il ne s'annule pas, mais il dure une vingtaine d'heures et produit un lit plutôt confortable. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, » gloussa Remus. « Je connais bien ce sortilège. C'était celui que mes parents utilisaient au besoin. C'est assez étrange quand le lit se rétracte au milieu de la nuit, mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Après trois fois, j'ai pensé à demander à mes parents de relancer le sortilège tous les soirs. Encore maintenant je me réveille en sursaut à Poudlard en me demandant si je l'ai bien fait. »

Remus suivit Harry jusqu'au placard et ouvrit sa malle pour ranger ses affaires.

« Je suis désolé que ton enfance ait été aussi pénible… » murmura le Serpentard tout en se mettant au travail.

« Ce n'était pas aussi désastreux que ça peut le paraître… Au moins… j'avais mes parents, » répondit Remus avec sympathie.

Après cela, ils s'executèrent en silence, puis Harry rétrécit les malles pour les mettre à leur tour dans le placard. Après l'avoir refermé, il se retourna et, d'un coup de baguette, plaqua son lit contre le mur.

« Heureusement que tu peux utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard. »

« La joie d'être émancipé ! » dit Harry avec un sourire et un nouveau coup de baguette. « Quand pourras-tu le faire ? »

« Le dix mars, » répondit Remus. « J'aurais dix-sept ans. »

« Tu devras te priver de magie quand je ne serai pas là… »

« J'ai l'habitude, » dit Remus en haussant les épaules.

« Tu te souviens que je travaille toute la journée de demain ? » demanda Harry en faisant venir une bûche de l'extérieur de la maison pour la poser sur le sol.

« Oui, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec Lily pour faire les magasins. Nous avons des livres à chercher ensemble au Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry ignora la torsion de son estomac à la mention de sa mère et se concentra sur le bout de bois qu'il devait métamorphoser en lit.

« Tu voudras que je te fasse transplaner là-bas ? Ma cheminée n'est pas reliée au réseau de Cheminettes, » demanda-t-il lorsque ce fut fait.

« Non, ça ira. Je prendrai le Magicobus. »

« Très bien… Bon, voilà ton lit, » déclara Harry avec un sourire.

« C'est parfait merci. »

La pièce était maintenant occupée par deux lits simples, tous deux collés contre les murs opposés, laissant un petit passage pour accéder au grand placard qui, loin d'être surchargé, faisait office de petit dressing.

« Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin, » déclara Harry. « Si tu veux te reposer, prendre une douche, lire un peu ou même m'accompagner… enfin bref, fais ce que tu veux. »

.oOo.

Un petite routine s'installa entre les deux amis. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et lorsque le soir, ou parfois la journée, Harry allait travailler, Remus profitait de ce temps seul pour lire paisiblement devant la cheminée tout en caressant Merline. Il avait expliqué à Harry que certes le canapé n'était pas des plus confortables, la pièce n'était pas vraiment belle, le feu un peu trop petit et la couverture dans laquelle il s'enroulait grattait légèrement, mais que c'était pourtant des vacances merveilleuses et qu'il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Le Serpentard en avait été heureux. Il ressentait la même chose pour cet endroit.

Le jour du réveillon de Noël, Remus alla faire quelques courses en ville avec Lily. Lorsqu'il revint dans l'antre des Maraudeurs, il fut surpris de découvrir la maison métamorphosée.

« Tadaaaaa ! » chanta Harry en écartant les bras pour montrer la pièce à son ami.

Le matin même, alors que Remus dormait encore, il avait fait toutes les préparations dans la cuisine, cachant les plats prêts à cuire. Ensuite, lorsque Remus était parti à Pré-au-Lard, Harry était allé déraciner un sapin dans la forêt. Celui-ci était petit mais bien fourni. Il l'avait décoré avec des guirlandes magiques, des boules et d'autres bricoles. La maison était envahie de bougies, de fées minuscules et scintillantes volant au gré de leurs envies et de guirlandes lumineuses. De jolis flocons tombaient doucement et disparaissaient à la seconde où ils rencontraient un obstacle, une bonne odeur de cookies flottait dans l'air et le murmure des chants de Noël parvenait à leurs oreilles. L'effet était saisissant.

« Par Godric, Harry ! Comment tu as fait ça ? » souffla Remus, louchant comiquement lorsqu'une fée se posa sur son nez.

« Ce sont les décorations d'Abelforth, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Il m'a avoué qu'il y a quelques années, il aimait décorer pour Noël, mais ne le faisait plus maintenant. Je l'ai forcé à en mettre quelques unes, mais il a laissé tout ça et m'a proposé de m'en servir. J'ai pensé que cela pouvait être une bonne idée de décorer la maison. »

« C'est splendide. »

« J'ai fait des cookies, ils sont dans le pot là-bas, sers-toi. Et j'ai mis la dinde au four. Bientôt, nous allons réveillonner ! »

Effectivement, quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Remus se frottaient le ventre, digèrant le repas simple mais copieux et la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient consommée. Ils regardaient tranquillement le feu de cheminée, se demandant ce qu'ils auraient été en train de faire s'ils étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances.

« Dormir, » déclara Harry, catégorique.

« Je ne crois pas... » répondit Remus, réfléchissant. « Le Professeur Dumbledore est excentrique, tu ne le connais pas. »

Harry ricana pour lui-même mais ne commenta pas, laissant Remus poursuivre sa pensée.

« Il y a deux ans, il a ensorcelé les sapins pour en faire une chorale. Ils ont chanté durant des heures et bien que les cantiques étaient étonnement jolis, j'étais sûr le point de simuler une attaque pour pouvoir enfin aller me coucher quand ils se sont arrêtés. »

Harry se mit à rire, tenant son ventre douloureux en raison de son trop plein de nourriture.

« L'année dernière, » continua Remus. « Il avait disposé du gui dans toute l'école et l'avait ensorcelé pour que, si deux personnes se retrouvaient en dessous, elles soient forcées de s'embrasser pour pouvoir s'éloigner. »

« Vraiment ? » croassa Harry qui faillit s'étouffer avec son restant de vin.

« Oh ce n'était pas obligatoirement des baisers sur la bouche ! Ça aurait été trop pour les premiers années. Donc on pouvait s'en sortir en embrassant l'autre personne sur la joue. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Un désastre ! » ricana Remus. « A chaque fois qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor se retrouvaient sous le gui, cela pouvait durer des heures ! Certains séchaient même les cours pour ne pas avoir à toucher l'autre. Ils attendaient simplement qu'un professeur vienne les libérer. Sauf qu'évidemment, ceux-ci ne le faisaient pas. »

« Alors ? Tu as été bloqué toi ? » demanda Harry, rougissant légèrement face à cette question très personnelle.

« Oui, plusieurs fois, » rit Remus. « J'ai d'abord été bloqué avec Lily et nous nous sommes fait la bise en riant pour nous débloquer rapidement. James m'en a voulu pendant des jours après ça ! Il a tout essayé pour être coincé avec elle. »

Harry se mit à rire, imaginant parfaitement le comportement de James à ce moment-là.

« J'ai ensuite été bloqué avec un beau Poufsouffle, Henry Rowning je crois. Celui-ci m'a embrassé sans sommation. Et avec la langue ! » rit Remus.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre à cet aveu. Remus avait embrassé un homme et cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. C'était pourtant une bombe qu'il venait de lancer sur Harry et celui-ci fit tout pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Remus était-il gay ? Dans sa dimension, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre soupçon d'une liaison avec l'un ou l'autre des deux sexes. C'était étrange comme cela semblait être une information tout à fait banale pour Remus qui continuait d'énumérer les personnes avec qui il avait été coincé sous le gui.

« Ah ! Et il y a eu Severus ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Harry n'y coupa pas. Lui qui avait voulu cacher son trouble en buvant une gorgée de son vin, il ne put l'avaler face à cette révélation. Dès le moment où Remus prononça le prénom de son camarade de dortoir – et accessoirement celui de son ancien professeur de potion asexué – Harry recracha le liquide rouge qu'il avait en bouche, s'étouffant dans le processus.

« Tu as... avec Severus ? » bafouilla-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini de tousser et de nettoyer son forfait.

« Tu plaisantes ? » ricana Remus, amusé par la réaction de son ami. « Bien que Severus soit gay, il était hors de question pour lui de toucher à un Gryffondor. Il aurait dormi par terre pour cela ! Mais je n'avais pas le temps. J'avais mon rendez-vous d'orientation avec mon chef de maison. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, je l'avais embrassé sur la joue et j'étais parti. »

Harry était rouge brique devant toutes ses révélations. Snape était gay ? Remus aussi ? C'était une dimension où tout le monde l'était ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? » demanda Remus en voyant son air perdu.

« Non, je... » répondit Harry avant de faire une pause, cherchant ses mots. « J'ai une question à te poser... »

« Vas-y, » l'encouragea Remus, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu parles de l'homosexualité comme de ce que tu as mangé ce matin, comme si c'était banale. C'est le cas ? »

Remus remua d'inconfort sur le canapé, se frottant la nuque, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

« Le fait que tu sois gay ? » demanda Harry. « Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de la nonchalance avec laquelle tu l'abordes... »

« Oh... Eh bien presque tous les sorciers sont bisexuels. Surtout à l'école, quand on se cherche. On veut tester toutes les possibilités. Je ne suis pas gay Harry, je fréquente les deux sexes. Par contre ton ami Severus... Il l'est. »

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? »

« J'ai une certaine sensibilité pour ce genre de chose, » répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

« Mais… Et Lily ? Je croyais qu'ils... »

« Elle était sa meilleure amie, il n'a jamais été question de plus d'un côté ou de l'autre. »

« C'est complètement fou, » souffla Harry. « Au travail, je suis avec la clientèle du soir au matin et je ne vois presque que des couples hétérosexuels. »

« Le fait est que la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières sont bisexuels, mais pour la procréation, il faut un homme et une femme, donc la plupart des gens choisissent le sexe opposé au final. Les héritiers et la conservation de la magie sont bien plus importants que le reste. Ce n'est pas comme ça en Australie ? »

« Non. Enfin… Peut-être, si… Je ne sais pas. J'ai été élevé par des Moldus sans connaître le monde magique. Ma meilleure amie est moldue. Et puis nous commençons seulement à entrer dans l'âge où ce genre de choses nous intéresse. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, ça fait déjà un moment que tu aurais dû te poser ces questions. »

Harry se contenta de grogner et de plonger son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu as déjà… expérimenté ? » demanda Remus avec hésitation.

« Une fois. Un baiser, » grogna Harry. « Une fille… C'était… Pas terrible. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de l'accident de son petit ami l'année précédente. Je crois que j'ai aussi embrassé une fille à l'anniversaire de Sirius il y a quelques semaines, mais… J'avais bu, il faisait sombre, la musique était forte... Je pense que j'aurais pu embrasser la statue de Salazar que ça m'aurait fait le même effet. »

Après un instant de silence, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire si fort qu'ils en eurent mal à l'estomac, et ce fou rire marqua la fin d'une très agréable soirée.

* * *

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard de... 1 jour ! _

_J'espère au moins que ce chapitre vaut l'attente supplémentaire. _

_Comme je l'ai peut-être déjà dit, j'ai quelques peu changé de rythme de vie et mon horloge interne s'en retrouve toute chamboulée (toute la journée, j'ai pensé que nous étions vendredi. J'avais l'air stupide sur la place vide de la ville avec mon sac de course lorsqu'il n'y avait visiblement pas de marché pour acheter mes poivrons !). Bref, sans l'intervention de Pauu_aya je n'aurais certainement même pas publiée aujourd'hui. Merci à elle. Pour ça et pour la correction de cette histoire, je le rappelle ! _

_**Info :** Dans le mois à venir, je vais être très prise et je ne serai pas chez moi. Je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas répondre à vos reviews (sauf s'il y a matière a y répondre) ou de publier mes chapitres de façon quelque peu anarchique. Sachez juste que l'histoire arrivera à son terme, comme toutes les autres._

_**Info 2 :** A mon retour le mois prochain, je vais chercher plusieurs bêtas pour les différentes histoires qui patientent sur mon ordinateur (certaines depuis plus d'un an) J'ai l'habitude de les publier les unes à la suite des autres mais il se trouve que j'écris plus vite que je ne publie et ça s'entasse... J'espère donc pouvoir publier plusieurs histoires durant les vacances scolaires pour faire le vide !_

_Désolé pour ce blabla, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu mes lecteurs xD_

_A bientôt !_

_Epsi_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu, Pauu et Pauu :)

.oOo.

**Chapitre 9**

**Fluffytail**

.oOo.

« Joyeux Noël Remus, » dit Harry avec un sourire timide, tout en lui tendant un paquet couleur crème.

« Joyeux Noël Harry, » répondit le loup-garou, sortant à son tour une boite argentée.

Ils étaient tous deux devant le sapin scintillant, en pyjama, le matin suivant le réveillon. Harry avait trois cadeaux supplémentaires à son nom au pied de l'arbre et Remus en avait deux.

Celui-ci fut le premier à ouvrir son présent. C'était un carnet couleur camel, fermé avec une corde en cuir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris d'y voir l'écriture petite et brouillonne de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que… » murmura-t-il.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas chercher des informations dans les livres, que ce soit à Poudlard ou dans les boutiques sorcières, de peur que quelqu'un fasse le rapprochement avec tes disparitions chaque mois. Alors je t'ai écrit un livre. Et au moins, personne ne saura ce que tu consultes ! Il y a là-dedans tout ce que mon oncle m'a raconté sur sa condition, tout ce que j'ai remarqué et plein d'informations tirées de livres. Seulement celles qui sont prouvées, tu sais comme les sorciers exagèrent lorsqu'il s'agit de créatures des ténèbres… »

« C'est magnifique ! » s'émerveilla Remus en tournant lentement les pages.

« Pas vraiment… » répondit Harry, gêné. « Je veux dire… C'est juste un carnet et je l'ai écrit moi-même. Ca n'a pas coûté bien cher, mais je ne peux pas offrire beaucoup plus. »

« Le temps que tu as dû y passer est pour moi bien plus important que tout l'argent que tu aurais pu dépenser. Sincèrement, c'est un très beau cadeau. »

Harry rougit légèrement et sourit, heureux d'avoir pu faire plaisir à son ami. Il baissa les yeux vers le paquet qu'il tenait toujours et hésita un instant.

« Ouvre-le, » le pressa Remus.

Déchirant l'emballage, Harry trouva une petite fiole de potion violette. Il leva un regard sceptique sur Remus qui pouffa légèrement avant de lui expliquer.

« Je l'ai faite pour toi avec Lily. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accélèra subitement à cette révélation pourtant banale pour Remus. Celui-ci continua :

« C'est une potion pour aider à la transformation d'animagus. »

« Mais… comment ? » souffla Harry.

Il connaissait cette potion et avait envisagé de la fabriquer, mais si les ingrédients étaient plutôt classiques, il fallait plusieurs ustensiles qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir.

« Lily fait partie du club Slug, » expliqua Remus. « Elle est incroyable en potion, comme en plein d'autres matières d'ailleurs. Elle a donc pu demander au professeur Slughorn si elle pouvait utiliser son laboratoire personnel pour quelques expérimentations. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de m'y emmener et de m'aider avec celle-ci. Les ingrédients étaient plutôt faciles à trouver… enfin, sauf les poils de loup-garou mais ça, j'en ai fait mon affaire, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry resta silencieux, les yeux braqués sur la petite fiole. Il était très ému que Remus ait pris la peine de faire une chose pareille. Encore plus que Lily ait participé à ce cadeau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » reprit précipitamment Remus, semblant inquiet de son silence. « Je lui ai dit que c'était pour moi. Elle ne savait pas que la potion t'était destiné ! »

« Non… Remus. Ne te méprends pas, j'aime beaucoup ce cadeau. Je suis simplement ému. Depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce mo- pays, » dit Harry, se reprenant de justesse. « Personne n'avait fait quoi que ce soit d'aussi gentil pour moi. Merci Remus ! »

Dans un élan soudain qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, Harry se jeta sur le loup-garou pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ses amis lui manquaient. Ce Noël sans Ron et son amour pour la dinde, sans Madame Weasley et ses pulls en laine qui piquaient, sans Hermione et ses révisions, même devant la bûche glacée du vingt-quatre décembre, avait un goût amer. Il l'avait plutôt bien supporté grâce à Remus et cela, il lui en était terriblement reconnaissant.

Remus, à sa grande surprise, ne le repoussa pas et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, se contentant de rire légèrement. Après quelques secondes et un embarras évident, ils se séparèrent maladroitement. Harry frotta sa nuque avec sa main et Remus joua avec la ficelle de son sweat.

« Je vais al- »

« Pourquoi ne pa- »

Ils avaient tous les deux commencé à parler en même temps et se mirent à rire, toute gêne oubliée. Après un instant, ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé en regardant le sapin.

« Tu n'essaies pas ta potion ? » demanda doucement Remus.

« Je ne sais pas… » souffla Harry. « Je me sens un peu nostalgique… Je n'ai pas vu mes amis depuis le mois de juin. Et même si je m'en suis fait de nouveau ici, ils me manquent… »

« Parle-moi d'eux… » murmura gentiment Remus.

« Ron est tellement… tellement… idiot ! » déclara Harry en riant. « Il a été mon tout premier ami et il a été si gentil avec moi. Je connais toute sa famille et ils sont tous adorables. J'aime à penser que j'en fait un peu partie parfois… Il a le sang chaud et il a tendance à être assez jaloux. Malgré tout, c'est le meilleur… »

Harry continua de parler pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, les yeux perdus dans les scintillements réguliers du sapin. Parfois, l'une des fées qu'il avait récupérées dans la forêt, venait lui tirer légèrement les cheveux, les oreilles ou le col de son pyjama. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, Remus était toujours à côté de lui, l'air concentré.

« … c'est pour ça qu'Hermione est la plus intelligente des sorcières de tous les temps, » finit-il.

Harry se sentait un peu soulagé d'avoir pu parler. Même s'il avait fait attention à ne pas donner de piste sur son passé réel, il était heureux d'avoir partagé ses souvenirs avec son nouvel ami. Remus n'était pas intervenu, à aucun moment, même lorsque que les explications avaient été floues, et il avait semblé vraiment intéressé. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait ressenti le besoin de tout déballer sans jugement, mais à quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre. Après tout, il en avait marre de parler à Merline !

« Alors ? » murmura Remus après un moment de silence. « Tu es prêt à prendre la potion ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Il avait eu besoin de se souvenir un peu de sa vie d'avant, mais en replongeant dans tout ça, il s'était rappelé à quel point Ron et Hermione - quoique plus réticente - avaient trouvé qu'être animagus était génial.

Il souleva la fiole pour voir les lumières de Noël traverser le liquide améthyste. Ce liquide qui, à un certain stade de l'apprentissage, forçait la transformation pour accélérer le processus. Il ne fallait pas la prendre trop tôt au risque de rester coincé, mais lorsque certains traits physiques commençaient à apparaître, c'était possible.

« A Ron et Hermione ! » dit Harry en débouchant la fiole, avant d'avaler son contenu d'une traite.

Après quelques secondes de latence, Harry sentit ses muscles se contracter de façon compulsive, ses os raptissir, sa chair se tordre. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que cette sensation, pas vraiment douloureuse, mais extrêmement dérangeante disparaisse au plus vite.

Puis il eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui grandissait, devenait différent. Même avec les yeux fermés, il sentait le canapé sous lui devenir immense. Il voulut crier d'inconfort, mais un simple couïnement sortit de sa bouche maintenant sertie de petites dents pointues.

Lorsque Harry sentit la douleur partir, le monde devenir plus stable, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se retrouva face à une grosse main et sursauta légèrement. Levant lentement le regard, il suivit le bras, l'épaule et le cou, pour arriver au visage de Remus. Il avait un air étrange, entre l'hilarité et l'émerveillement. La grosse main devant la… truffe ? d'Harry se leva et celui-ci sursauta à nouveau.

Remus ralentit ses mouvements, lui prouvant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il leva sa baguette et murmura un sortilège sur sa main libre, y faisant apparaître un miroir qu'il dirigea vers Harry pour qu'il puisse se voir.

Sur le reflet, Harry pouvait voir ce qui était indéniablement une sorte de rongeur, dont les petits yeux noirs étaient écarquillés. Seuls ses cours à l'école primaire sur la nature lui permirent de reconnaître ce museau pointu, ces petites moustaches, ce pelage duveteux, cette grande queue touffue et ce corps allongé. Une hermine !

Harry était une hermine. Une hermine différentes cependant, car au lieu des poils blancs purs que l'animal adoptait en hiver, ou brun en été, ils étaient sur lui totalement noirs, à l'exception d'une petite touffe de poils blancs au bout de la queue. Une hermine inversée en somme…

« Tu es vraiment magnifique Harry, » déclara Remus.

Une hermine pouvait-elle rougir ? Harry n'en était pas certain, mais lui en tous cas en était capable. Heureusement, ce fait était caché par son pelage soyeux.

« Je peux ? » demanda doucement Remus en tendant une main vers lui.

Harry couina alors lorsqu'il tenta de répondre un "Je suppose" que Remus dut comprendre, car il avança sa main et la plongea dans les poils de l'hermine. Son visage s'éclaircit encore plus et il poussa un jappement joyeux, étrangement canin, un peu semblable à ceux de Sirius.

« Tu es tellement doux, » s'extasia-t-il.

Le compliment fit de nouveau rougir Harry et pour se redonner contenance - une hermine peut-elle se redonner contenance ? - essaya de se débattre pour s'éloigner. Cependant, la démarche n'était pas la même qu'avec son corps d'homme. Quatre pattes bien trop courtes et une silhouette totalement parallèle au sol n'étaient pas choses aisées à manœuvrer. Alors, au lieu de partir vers Remus pour lui griffer amicalement la cuisse, Harry s'emmêla dans ses bien trop nombreuses pattes et trébucha sur le rebord du canapé.

Il sentit son corps se tordre dans sa chute interminable, cherchant à retrouver la terre ferme. Les hermines retombaient-elles toujours sur leurs pattes ? Si seulement il s'était changé en chat…

Alors qu'il voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, Harry sentit une poigne solide autour de son ventre mince et la chute s'arrêta brusquement.

« Rongeur idiot ! » grogna Remus, le visage un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. « Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. »

Remus souleva l'hermine et la posa sur ses genoux. Avec des gestes lents, il caressa la douce fourrure, semblant trouver un réconfort après le presque drame.

Harry, tremblant, resta immobile un long moment. Il avait déjà supporté des chutes bien plus hautes, bien plus effrayantes au Quidditch, mais le fait était que dans un corps d'homme, armé d'une baguette, avec de puissants sorciers dans les gradins, c'était différent. Il avait failli tomber d'un canapé, pas plus de cinquante centimètres le séparait du sol, pourtant, dans ce petit corps maigre et frêle sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle, il avait connue une angoisse terrible.

Pelotonné sur les genoux de Remus, Harry parvint à se calmer. Le loup-garou sembla le remarquer, car aussitôt, il se releva, tenant l'animal contre lui, et s'assit par terre. Après une dernière caresse, il déposa l'hermine sur le plancher et la poussa légèrement.

« Allé, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Tu dois apprendre à te déplacer. Il est hors de question que tu te brises le cou pour une chose aussi stupide. »

Harry acquiesça, chose qui lui parut ridicule dans son corps de rongeur. Il fit quelques pas tremblant, puis s'écrasa finalement face contre terre. Remus pouffa dans les manches de son pull qui recouvraient ses mains. Apparement, il s'amusait beaucoup au dépend de Harry qui, de son côté, était de plus en agacé.

L'hermine soupira, réaction qui fit redoubler les rires de Remus.

L'apprentissage serait long.

.oOo.

« Whitetail ! » cria Remus dans le compartiment du train qui les ramenait à Poudlard.

« Queue blanche ? Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, sceptique.

« Fluffytail ? » demanda le loup-garou avec un sourire ironique.

« Pourquoi ce surnom doit forcément parler de ma queue ? »

« Parce qu'elle est toute douce et très jolie, » répondit Remus avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est ambiguë, » grogna Harry.

« Allez, boude pas. Nous pourrons bien assez tôt te trouver un surnom ridicule. »

« Bien sûr... Moomoo, » répondit Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

Remus se figea dans son siège, regardant Harry avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? » reprit Harry. « Je voulais t'appeler Moony, mais c'est vrai que Moomoo c'est bien plus ridicule. »

Alors que Remus allait rétorquer, il fut interrompu par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit sur un Severus Snape à l'air renfrogné et un Sirius Black bien trop joyeux pour tout le monde.

Son sourire s'estompa pourtant bien vite lorsqu'il vit qu'en face de Harry, se trouvait un Gryffondor surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » grogna-t-il en désignant Remus.

Un rire se fit entendre plus loin dans le train et Severus entra rapidement dans le compartiment, attirant brutalement Sirius par le col.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai encore sauvé ses miches d'un griffon, » ricana Sirius en désignant son camarade de chambre. « Et vous ? »

« Mes miches n'ont pas besoin d'être sauvées par un abruti tel que toi, Black, » grogna Severus.

« Solidaire Snape, » répondit Sirius sur le même ton en désignant celui qu'il considérait comme un intrus.

Bien sûr… Ils devaient garder leur attitude loin des autres maisons...

« Arrête… » souffla Harry, déjà las de la dispute qui ne tarderait pas à éclater. « Vous savez tous que Remus a passé les vacances chez moi… Et je vous assure qu'il est autant un serpent dans un corps de griffon, que je ne suis un griffon dans un corps de serpent. »

« Par Merlin… » gémit dramatiquement Severus.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse réagir, Remus se leva et se planta devant le deux Serpentards, surprenant tout le monde.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de mes condisciples envers vous. Je suis bien conscient que cette… guerre, faute de meilleur mot, a été débuté par les Gryffondors, bien que vous ayez riposté assez fort… Le fait est que je suis un ami de Harry, tout comme vous, et que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Peut-être que nous pourrions, pour que notre attachement à Harry fonctionne, enterrer la hache de guerre et nous supporter… »

Le silence régna dans le petit compartiment alors que chacun traitait les informations. Sirius fut le premier à réagir, chuchotant a l'oreille de Severus, bien que tout le monde l'entende :

« Il parle comme un serpent… »

« Ne bave pas dans mon oreille Black ! » grogna Severus en s'essuyant théâtralement avec sa manche.

Il se tourna vers Remus et continua :

« Très bien Lupin, je ne suis pas ami avec Taylor et je ne t'aime pas, mais il y a trop peu de place dans ce train et je refuse de perdre mon précieux temps à en chercher une autre, » dit-il avant de s'asseoir, sortant sa valise de sa poche pour l'agrandir et l'ouvrir.

Avant d'en sortir le grimoire qu'il tenait, il regarda Harry et demanda :

« Où est ton fou- hum… ton chat ? »

« Là-haut, » ricana Harry en montrant le hamac pour bagage où était vautrée Merline, laissant des touffes de poils dépasser.

Severus dut juger cela acceptable, car il sortit finalement son livre pour l'ouvrir sur ses genoux. Harry s'assit à côté, heureux de voir que c'était le grimoire qu'il lui avait offert à Noël pour remplacer l'autre. Ainsi, il laissa Sirius et Remus continuer leur duel de regard.

« Je ne t'aime pas, » dit finalement Sirius.

« Eh bien… » souffla Remus avec sarcasme. « On ne peut pas dire que les Serpentards soient imaginatifs. Mais au moins vous êtes directs… »

Après un signe de tête, Sirius s'installa finalement en face de Severus, ce qui laissa Remus à la place qu'il avait précédemment occupée.

« Alors ? Comment étaient vos vacances ? »

« Géniales ! » s'exclama Harry, approuvé par Remus. « Et les tiennes ? »

« Horribles, » grogna Sirius. « Mon grand-père était là et je lui ai un temps soit peu manqué de respect en lui proposant de prendre mes "offensantes affiches de musique Moldue" pour les enfoncer dans une partie bien précise de son anatomie. »

Harry grimaça de compréhension, Severus ricana et Remus se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Je n'avais jamais pris une si grosse raclée, » souffla Sirius. « C'était pire que la fois où j'ai "accidentellement" lancé un evanesco sur tout le repas, quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du Ministre pour le dîner. »

« Tu es fou… » murmura Harry.

« Bah, » répondit négligemment Sirius en mettant ses pieds sur la banquette en face, bien qu'ils furent immédiatement repoussés par Severus. « S'il n'avait pas un si gros cul, je ne lui aurait pas proposé d'y mettre des choses… »

Contre toute attente, ce fut Remus qui se mit à rire si fort qu'Harry fut certain d'avoir sentit le wagon trembler.

« Par Merlin, » haleta-t-il lorsqu'il put reprendre un peu de souffle. « Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que les Serpentards puissent être aussi grossiers et… sans gêne. C'est vrai, vous ressemblez tous à des sortes de robots. Je suis sûr que vous auriez bien moins d'ennemis si vous montriez cette facette-là. »

« Sois gentil le lionceau et laisse les grands discuter, » déclara Sirius.

Aussitôt, Remus se mit à rire un nouvelle fois et Harry le regarda, complètement fasciné. Son visage habituellement mélancolique, fatigué et doux devenait subitement joyeux, jeune et presque malicieux. Même dans sa dimension - surtout dans sa dimension - Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. La guerre devait avoir fait encore plus de ravages qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord pensé.

Quelque chose en Harry lui donna envie de revoir ce visage, mais pas seulement sur Remus, sur Sirius aussi, qui avait un sourire coquin et sur Severus qui, bien qu'il le cache, souriait derrière son grimoire. Il voulait tous les revoir sourire, comme si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait, comme si les souffrances n'existaient pas, que ce soit dans cette dimension ou dans une autre.

Cette innocence qu'ils avaient perdue trop tôt, cette adolescence qu'ils n'avaient pas eue, cette joie qu'il était si facile d'abandonner, Harry voulait tout leur rendre. Au centuple.

Alors il resta là, regardant l'image de ses personnes irréelles, qu'il pensait pourtant avoir connues, partir en lambeaux, révélant d'autres souvenirs, d'autres secrets, d'autres histoires. A cet instant, Harry se fit la promesse de les faire rire encore. Une fois, dix fois, mille fois, ensemble ou séparément, ici ou ailleurs, peu importait. Il voulait les voir rire à nouveau. Ces personnes qui lui étaient si chères et qui comptaient un peu plus chaque jour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » murmura Severus à ses côtés sans lever les yeux des pages devant lui.

« Rien… » répondit Harry sur le même ton. « Je me rends simplement compte que je suis heureux… »

« Eh bien tu me donneras la recette, » ricana Severus.

« Je te le promets Severus, » répondit Harry avec un rire. « Un si beau cadeau ne vaut pas de le garder pour soi. »

.oOo.

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est Pauu-Aya (ma bêta) qui m'a donné le résumé avec pour consigne d'écrire une fic, mais en plus de ça, AudeSnape m'a chargé de trois petits défis, l'un d'eux étant : Harry trouve un surnom ridicule pour Remus.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu pour le forme animagus de Harry. Je voulais quelque chose d'original et pas les classiques chat, lion, panthère... et c'est un animal que j'affectionne particulièrement !

A mercredi prochain, ou a dimanche pour ceux et celles qui lisent « Par Merlin ! »


	10. chapter 10

Titre : L'antre des Maraudeurs

Résumé : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

Pairing : Slash, Het, Yaoi

Rating : T

Nbr de chapitres : 19

Auteure : EpsilonSnape

Beta : Pauu, Pauu et Pauu :) (oui c'est moiiiiii)

.oOo.

Chapitre 10

Reverse

.oOo.

« Génial… » murmura Sirius, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il regardait la petite hermine noire et galopante sur son édredon avec émerveillement.

C'était le lendemain de la rentrée et Harry lui avait révélé sa toute nouvelle transformation qu'il avait travaillée durant ses vacances avec Remus. Il savait maintenant marcher et courir à quatre pattes. Il pouvait aussi faire des stocks de nourriture, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire le loup-garou.

« Je veux dire, c'est complètement ridicule comme animal, mais j'admire ta réussite, » ricana Sirius. « Aïeuh ! » s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il sentit quatre petites dents extrêmement bien aiguisées entrer dans sa chair.

Il porta son doigt à sa bouche et se mit à grogner :

« Taylor, je te jure par la culotte en dentelle de Dumbledore que tu vas me le payer. »

Aussitôt, Harry reprit sa forme humaine et lui tira puérilement la langue. Il allait répliquer mais un halètement étrange les firent tous les deux tourner la tête.

A la porte, se tenait Severus Snape, l'air extrêmement surpris, bien qu'il semblât tenter de le cacher.

« Putain Severus… » grogna Harry en se relevant pour le contourner et fermer la porte du dortoir. « Tu ne peux pas faire comme ce crétin ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Sirius. « Faire du bruit, taper des pieds, crier dans les couloirs, marcher fort. Qui t'as appris à te comporter comme un ninja, pour ne pas dire un détraqueur ? Et encore, le détraqueur je l'aurais senti venir… »

« Je… hein ? » demanda Severus qui ne comprenait plus rien, alors que Sirius criait un "Hé !" couroussé.

« Je suis animagus depuis moins de deux semaines et je l'ai déjà révélé une fois par accident, quel idiot ! » grogna Harry en tapant son front avec la paume de sa main.

« Animagus ? » demanda Severus qui reprenait enfin contenance.

« T'es bouché Snape ? » ricana Sirius avant de prendre un petit coup derrière la tête. « Mé… » gémit-il, agacé d'être la cible principale de Harry.

Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et regarda Severus dans les yeux pour lui expliquer calmement la situation, dans l'espoir que son… ami ne s'en serve pas contre lui dans un avenir proche ou lointain.

« J'essaie depuis plusieurs mois de devenir animagus. J'ai réussi pendant les vacances grâce à Remus qui m'a aidé en me préparant la potion. »

Severus grogna, s'assit sur le lit le plus proche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant le mur avec dédain.

« Si tu voulais cette potion, tu aurais pu me la demander… » marmonna-t-il.

Harry sourit, touché que Severus prenne son rôle de Potionniste aussi à cœur dans leur amitié - qui n'en était d'ailleurs toujours pas une, d'après Snape.

« Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ! » s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme. « Il fallait un mélangeur en diamant, un chaudron en or pur et encore d'autres choses que j'ai oubliées. C'est grâce à Lily qu'il a eu accès au laboratoire particulier de Slughorn et à tous ces ustensiles. »

Le sourcil gauche de Severus sembla agité d'un tic nerveux à la mention de Lily, avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur Harry.

« Et donc, une hermine ? » dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Remus a trouvé plusieurs explications sur cette forme… »

« Lupin est au courant alors ? » grogna Sirius, reprenant part à la discussion lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il boudait.

« C'est lui qui m'a offert cette potion, réfléchis, » répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit pour moi parce que… »

Sirius se tut en voyant les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller et passer frénétiquement de lui à Severus. Celui-ci le regardait aussi, complètement incrédule, la bouche entrouverte, l'air hagard. Sirius comprit alors sa bêtise : il venait d'avouer à Snape qu'il était aussi un animagus - quoiqu'en devenir...

« Tu es vraiment… le pire Serpentard que j'ai jamais vu… » souffla Severus.

« Quel idiot… » marmonna Sirius pour lui-même.

« Donc, » commença Snape avec un sourire ironique, étendant ses jambes devant lui. « Tu es toi aussi un animagus. Et qu'es-tu ? Un poulpe ? Une puce ? Une sécrétion de bousier ? » ricana-t-il.

« Quand je me transformerai en panthère, on verra qui de nous deux sera la sécrétion, » rugit Sirius en se relevant pour affronter son camarade de classe.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, » déclara calmement Harry en le retenant par le bras. « C'est qu'il n'est pas encore parvenu à sa transformation complète. »

« Heureusement, » ricana Severus. « Je n'ai pas encore à mettre de sort sur mon lit pour éviter qu'il vienne faire des choses dégoûtantes quand je dors. »

« Pas besoin d'être animagus pour ça Snape, » répondit Sirius avec un sourire de requin.

Severus perdit immédiatement son air narquois et regarda son camarade de dortoir avec suspicion. Il allait répliquer mais Harry coupa vite toute possibilité qui envenimerait la situation :

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de devenir animagus Severus ? »

« Si, » répondit celui-ci, lâchant lentement Sirius du regard pour se fixer sur Harry. « Mais avec un simple sort il est possible de savoir si son animal totem est affilié à la terre, l'air, l'eau ou, plus rare, le feu. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais un animal aquatique, j'ai laissé tombé. J'ai bien assez de choses à étudier sans m'encombrer avec des heures de médiation pour une transformation qui ne me servira que dans ma baignoire… »

« Je comprends, » répondit Harry alors que Sirius marmonnait ce qui ressembla à "et après c'est moi le poulpe".

Après un petit instant de silence, Harry reprit la parole :

« Tu ne diras rien, pas vrai ? » murmura-t-il. « Je veux dire… Je peux aller à Azkaban pour ça… Je ne me suis pas déclaré. »

« Compte sur moi, » répondit Severus, avant de se tourner pour prendre sa robe, raison principale pour laquelle il était retourné dans le dortoir en premier lieu.

Alors qu'il s'en saisissait, il poussa un gémissement indigné accompagné d'une grimace de dégoût. Il souleva son vêtement et le pointa en direction d'Harry.

« Ta maudite bestiole a encore fait ses besoins sur ma robe ! » dit-il en désignant la flaque qui s'accumulait sur le plancher.

« Je suis désolé Severus, » soupira Harry, désespéré. « Depuis que Rusard a confisqué son jouet préféré par ta faute, elle te fait la tête... »

« Stupide chat ! » ragea le Serpentard en jetant le vêtement dans la corbeille à linge. « Il traînait dans la Salle Commune, j'ai shooté dedans sans faire exprès et il a atterri sur Miss Teigne qui passait par là ! »

« Je sais ! » se défendit Harry sous le regard amusé de Sirius qui piochait allègrement dans son paquet de sucreries comme s'il regardait un film. « Peut-être que si tu trouves un moyen de le lui ramener, elle te pardonnera ! »

« Oh non Taylor… Nous allons trouver un moyen de le lui ramener… »

.oOo.

« Quelle discrétion… » ricana Severus en regardant la petite touffe de poils blancs gigoter de droite à gauche dans le noir.

Il était en compagnie de Sirius et d'Harry, sous sa forme d'hermine, en train de marcher discrètement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui signifierait l'approche de l'un des membres du personnel.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu es mieux avec ton teint d'inférie ? » grogna Sirius.

Un petit couinement indigné fit comprendre aux deux garçons que ce n'était pas le moment de se chamailler. Ils arrivèrent dans une alcôve en face du bureau de Rusard et s'y cachèrent.

« A toi Black, » dit Severus avec un sourire narquois. « Ne fais pas tout foirer cette fois. »

« Et si tu étais moins bâtard arrogant cette fois ? »

Aucun d'eux ne vit l'hermine lever les yeux au ciel, mais ils ressentirent parfaitement le coup de griffes : elles étaient petites mais parfaitement aiguisées.

« C'est bon ! » calma Sirius en sortant de l'alcôve.

Il y repénétra pourtant immédiatement et regarda Harry, un peu plus pâle qu'avant.

« Problème, » dit-il d'une voix blanche. « McGo et le vieux Slugh sont en train de discuter en bas des escaliers. J'ai l'impression qu'ils… flirtent. »

Son visage passa à une belle teinte verte et il mima son envie de vomir.

« Nous ne pourrons donc pas attirer Rusard dans un étage supérieur… » marmonna Severus. « Mais attends… Si le professeur Slughorn est ici, ça signifie que les cachots ne sont pas gardés, il est le seul à y aller. »

« Je ne vais pas attaquer les cachots, » grogna Sirius. « Ce serait comme une… mutinerie ! »

« Justement. Personne ne pensera qu'un serpent a attaqué l'antre des Serpentards et ils penseront tous que c'est un coup des lions. »

« Ce n'est pas idiot… » souffla Sirius en réfléchissant.

« Depuis quand suis-je idiot black ? »

« Depuis toujours, » répondit négligemment Sirius.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, il avait filé en direction des cachots.

« Comment peux-tu le supporter ? » grogna Severus en s'asseyant sur un banc en pierre avant de mettre l'hermine sur ses genoux pour la caresser sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Harry essaya vainement de hausser le épaules avant de se laisser tomber dans la délectation des papouilles qu'il recevait. Il était à deux pattes de s'endormir, lorsqu'un énorme bruit retentit dans le couloir, le faisant sursauter vivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du bureau de Rusard s'ouvrit violemment et l'homme partit en direction des cachots, suivit de près par Miss Teigne et par les deux professeurs qui discutaient non loin.

« Ce n'était pas un peu plus fort que prévu ? » demanda Severus, un sourcil relevé.

Comprenant qu'il parlait à une sorte de belette et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas espérer une réponse, il posa finalement l'animal par terre avec un soupir de lassitude.

Dès qu'il sentit le sol sous ses pattes, Harry se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que Severus le suivait, car cela faisait partie du plan et il n'hésita donc pas à entrer dans le bureau de Rusard qui avait été laissé entrouvert, cherchant frénétiquement la petite souris en caoutchouc que Merline aimait tant.

Après deux minutes à renifler chaque recoin du bureau, tentant de trouver une piste sur l'endroit où le concierge pouvait ranger les jouets pour chat, le voix de Severus résonna faiblement :

« Le panier, » dit-il en désignant les pieds d'un meuble avant de reprendre la surveillance du couloir.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et vit qu'il s'agissait probablement du lieu de repos de Miss Teigne. C'était un panier en osier avec un joli coussin rouge et plusieurs balles, peluches et pelotes de laine. Au milieu de tous ces jouets, la petite souris grise, effrayante de réalisme que Merline emmenait partout depuis qu'elle l'avait eu quelques mois auparavant.

Aussitôt, Harry s'en saisit avec ses dents et courut tant bien que mal vers la porte.

« C'est pas trop tôt, » grogna Severus.

Il se baissa, attrapa Harry et lui prit la souris pour la mettre dans sa poche. Ce faisant, il marcha vivement en direction des cachots pour s'éloigner le plus possible du bureau de Rusard dans lequel personne, assurément, ne voulait être surpris. Il allait reposer l'hermine par terre pour permettre à Harry de reprendre son apparence, lorsqu'il croisa le Professeur Dumbledore qui, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, venait d'un couloir apparemment sans issue.

« Bonjour Monsieur Snape, » dit-il, les yeux scintillants.

« Hum… Bonjour professeur, » répondit Severus, mal à l'aise, serrant toujours l'hermine contre lui.

« Qu'avez-vous donc là mon garçon ? »

« C'est mon familier, » se défendit Severus, de façon presque agressive. « C'est mon… furet, » dit-il, cherchant ce qui serait le plus crédible pour un animal domestique.

« Tiens donc… Vous savez que les seuls animaux acceptés à Poudlard sont les rats, les crapeaux et les hiboux ? J'espère que vous avez obtenu une dérogation de votre directeur, » dit Dumbledore, l'oeil pétillant.

« Mais vous êtes… » commença lentement Severus avant de se couper en voyant le regard amusé du directeur. « Oh... Oui bien sûr. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! » s'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme.

Il approcha son doigt de la tête de l'animal et le caressa doucement avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est un drôle de furet. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Severus réfléchit un instant, ses yeux scrutant minutieusement le petit animal pour trouver une réponse plausible.

« Hum… Il s'appelle Reverse. »

Le directeur gloussa d'amusement et caressa à nouveau la petite bête tremblante.

« Bien… Je pense que vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir. Bien que le couvre-feu soit largement dépassé, avec ce qu'il s'y passe, personne ne remarquera votre absence croyez-moi. »

Avec un dernier sourire bienveillant, le directeur se détourna et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Severus fronça les sourcils et regarda celui qui était dès à présent prénommé Reverse. Avec précipitation, il le posa par terre et aussitôt, l'hermine reprit forme humaine. Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de courir vers leur Salle Commune.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une foule d'élèves Serpentards et de professeurs était agglutinée devant l'entrée de leurs quartiers.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry à une jeune fille de quatrième année qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

« On ne sait pas grand chose pour le moment… » soupira-t-elle. « On a entendu un immense bruit et les professeurs nous ont demandé de sortir. Il y avait de la fumée et quand on est sorti de la Salle Commune, il y avait des débris partout, » dit-elle avant de se tourner à nouveau pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

« Maudit Black… » grogna Severus, les poings serrés.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que… » commença Harry.

« Bonjour… » entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Se retournant d'un bloc, ils virent Sirius, les cheveux un peu hirsutes, des traces de suie sur le visage et un sourire légèrement idiot accroché sur les lèvres.

« Par Salazar, » siffla Severus. « Tu n'as jamais appris les sorts de nettoyage ? » dit-il en faisant voler sa baguette pour supprimer les preuves.

« Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? » demanda Harry, horrifié.

« Eh bien… je crois que la charge explosive de ma potion était légèrement surdosée, » murmura Sirius en se frottant la nuque.

« Non ? Tu crois ? » répondit ironiquement Severus.

« Et pourquoi tu souris comme un crétin ? » demanda Harry avec suspicion.

« J'ai réussi… » souffla Sirius, un sourire étincelant sur le visage.

Sous les regards clairement sceptiques des deux autres, il expliqua :

« Quand ça a explosé, j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai fonctionné à l'instinct et je me suis transformé ! J'ai pu me cacher jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. »

« Ah, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Si tu as pu te cacher, c'est que tu es un rat ou un scarabée. Enfin, quelques choses de peu reluisant. Aïe ! »

Severus jeta un regard noir à Harry qui lui avait distraitement planté son coude dans les côtes.

« Je te rappelle que je suis une sorte de rat, » dit le jeune homme.

« Non, un furet. C'est mieux. Au moins c'est plus long. »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens… »

« On peut en revenir à mon brillantissime exploit ? » s'énerva Sirius.

Les deux autres revinrent sur lui pour lui accorder leur attention.

« Alors ? Tu es quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien… J'en sais rien en fait, » répondit Sirius avec gêne. « J'avais pas de miroir. Et je ne pouvais pas aller en trouver un. C'est vraiment dur de marcher avec quatre foutues pattes. »

Severus étouffa un ricanement devant le regard noir de Harry. Sirius n'y fit pas attention et continua.

« Je sais juste que j'ai quatre pattes, que je suis plutôt grand et que j'ai des poils noirs un peu hirsutes. »

« Poussez-vous ! Mais poussez-vous par Rowena, » déclara le petit Professeur Flitwick, jouant des coudes pour s'éloigner de l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Il faisait léviter derrière lui un grand tableau quasiment intégralement brûlé dont le large cadre ouvragé rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Harry.

« Filius ! » appella l'imposante silhouette du Professeur Slughorn, poussant les élèves à s'écarter un peu plus encore. « Tu pourras la réparer ? »

« Je vais faire mon possible Horace, malheureusement, je crains qu'elle ne soit trop abîmée… » répondit le petit professeur avec chagrin avant de reprendre son chemin.

Les élèves le regardèrent partir, tantôt fâché, tantôt triste. Seuls trois élèves étaient hagards et indécis, regardant le cadre brûlé.

« Tu as détruit Fidelis… » siffla Severus entre ses dents serrées.

« Je… crois… » déglutit Sirius.

« Tu as complètement détruit un tableau peint par Salazar Serpentard lui-même, » haleta Harry. « Un tableau qui date probablement de l'an huit cent et qui a laissé passer des dizaines de génération de Serpentards ? »

« Probablement… » gémit Sirius.

« Je suis sûr que c'est un coup des Lions ! » déclara un quatrième année.

« Ils doivent payer ! » cria un autre.

« Ils vont le regretter ! » répliqua une jeune fille de cinquième année.

Alors que les cris continuaient à s'élever, le Professeur Slughorn calma ses élèves avec un geste apaisant.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous mes serpents et croyez-moi qu'ils vont le payer. Je propose d'organiser une réunion demain pour essayer de comprendre comment une autre maison a pu faire une telle chose. Pour le moment il est tard et je vous propose d'aller tous vous coucher. »

Les élèves grognèrent mais acquiesçèrent, avançant vers le mur maintenant nu.

« Nous avons réparé l'entrée pour que vous puissiez passer, » expliqua Slughorn. « Il vous suffit de dire le mot de passe au mur et une porte apparaîtra. Bonne nuit. »

Alors que les élèves disparaissaient à travers le mur, le professeur partit vers ses quartiers, non loin, et disparu derrière un tableau représentant un bouquet de marguerites.

Bientôt, ne resta plus que Harry, Severus et Sirius, complètement hagard au milieu du couloir.

« Nous… Nous avons encouragé une guerre inter-maison ? » bégaya Harry.

« Nous avons poussé un professeur à être totalement partial… » souffla Severus.

« Nous avons détruit l'une des reliques de Poudlard, » conclut Sirius d'une voix blanche.

« Tu as détruit une relique ! » répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

Sirius grogna mais après quelques secondes de flottement, il ne put plus lutter et se mit à rire si fort qu'Harry était sûr que la grosse dame l'avait entendu. L'ancien Survivant rit à son tour et regarda, fasciné, les yeux de Sirius se remplir de larmes de joie tout comme ceux de Severus qui semblait libre pour la première fois.

Harry regarda à nouveau le mur maintenant nu et se demanda si c'était aussi Sirius qui avait détruit le cadre dans sa dimension, si chacune des dimensions existantes se recoupait toujours en un point et si ce point pouvait être celui-ci.

Alors qu'il riait toujours, se posant plus de questions sur l'existence et la magie qui agissait ici et ailleurs, Harry entendit un drôle de bruit.

_Couic_

Il redressa la tête et regarda Severus fouiller dans ses poches, tout en regardant Merline qui s'appliquait à découper consciencieusement le bas de son pantalon avec ses griffes, sans pour autant le blesser. Avec un soupir, Severus sortit finalement la petite souris qui faisait ''_couic_'' quand on la serrait et la laissa tomber à côté du Fléreur qui, aussitôt, se mit à se frotter contre son pantalon avec des ronronnements sourd.

« Tout ça pour ça… » souffla-t-il avant de se remettre à rire.

.oOo.

_Bonsoir ! Ce chapitre est posté sur mon téléphone donc j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déformé (et même que ça va marcher à vrai dire…)_

_Le défi numéro 2 pour cette histoire (donné par mon homme cette fois) : détruire le tableau qui garde la Salle Commune des Serpentards_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, je m'excuse encore de ne pouvoir vous répondre. Tout sera rentré dans l'ordre dans deux semaines. Merci à Pauu-Aya qui a corrigé ce chapitre et m'a rappelé de le publier._

_À mardi prochain._

_Epsi_


	11. chapter 11

Titre : L'antre des Maraudeurs

Résumé : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

Disclaimer :

Pairing : Slash, Het, Yaoi

Rating : T

Nbr de chapitres : 19

Auteure : EpsilonSnape

Beta : Pauu

NdA :

.oOo.

Chapitre 11

Hurlement

.oOo.

Harry rentrait de l'entraînement de Quidditch, son balai posé sur son épaule, sifflant joyeusement. La journée s'était bien passée, le vol avait été agréable, il avait terminé ses devoirs. En bref, la soirée s'annonçait aussi radieuse que l'avait été cette semaine. Il avait profité de cette bonne humeur ambiante pour aller se promener dans les jardins de Poudlard avant de rentrer. L'air frais était vivifiant et il aimait le fait qu'il fasse presque nuit, c'était apaisant.

Harry pensait à sa vie d'aujourd'hui, à sa vie d'autrefois. Il pensait à Hermione, à Ron, à tous ses amis qui lui manquaient terriblement. Mais il pensait aussi à l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti pendant des années. Aux souffrances qu'il avait subies et au fait qu'il n'en n'avait pas eu la moindre ici. Était-ce le prix d'une vie tranquille ? Fallait-il sacrifier ses amis, sa famille de cœur pour vivre enfin une vraie vie, loin de Voldemort, loin des Mangemorts, des meurtres et de la violence ?

Il savait que lorsque la possibilité lui serait donnée, il reviendrait dans sa dimension. Il l'avait décidé des mois auparavant et ne comptait pas changer d'avis. Ce monde avait besoin de lui et lui avait besoin d'Hermione, besoin de Ron… Et puis... Il retrouverait Remus, pas le même Remus certes, mais son ami tout de même. Il retrouverait Sirius. Un Sirius un peu éteint, un peu cassé… Bien sûr il retrouverait aussi Severus Snape. Un professeur de potions qui le détesterait plus encore maintenant qu'il avait assisté à un souvenir humiliant. Un Severus qui le regarderait de nouveau avec haine et mépris. Un Severus qui ne lui sourirait plus.

Ce serait l'un des moments les plus violents de sa vie, il en était certain. Mais ce serait un mal nécessaire. Et puis… il pourrait toujours raconter à Sirius et à Remus son aventure ! Ils se montreraient peut être un peu plus amis et moins parents avec lui…

Harry se baladait donc aux abords de la forêt, pensant à tout cela, lorsqu'il entendit de petits gémissements.

Intrigué, il fit quelques pas et écarta légèrement les feuilles les plus basses d'où provenaient les sons. Sans pour autant entrer dans le bois qu'il savait très dangereux, il essaya de s'approcher lentement.

Sous ses yeux écarquillés, les feuilles devoilèrent un petit chiot noir. Il avait la face légèrement écrasée, les yeux tristes et la peau sur les os. Il gémissait doucement, comme s'il était blessé.

Harry approcha la main très lentement, dans l'espoir de ramasser le chiot pour le soigner, mais dès qu'il fut à hauteur de sa gueule, la bête, d'un geste bien plus vif qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, le mordit férocement.

« Aïe ! » cria Harry en retirant sa main.

Un fin filet de sang se fraya un chemin le long de son index pour couler sur le sol en gouttes régulières. Le Serpentard regarda le chiot qui semblait peiner à reprendre une respiration stable et comprit que sa seule présence le perturbait assez pour aggraver son état de santé. A toute vitesse, il se redressa, récupéra son balai qu'il avait posé à côté de lui et se mit a courir vers le château.

Il savait quoi faire, car quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient découvert la forme animagus de Sirius : un chien ! Severus s'était bien moqué, lui donnant des surnoms tous plus insultants les uns que les autres, mais Sirius ne pouvait redescendre de son petit nuage, trop heureux d'avoir réussi ce sur quoi il travaillait depuis de longs mois. Il n'était certes pas une panthère, comme il en avait rêvé, mais il avait convenu qu'un chien était ce qui lui allait le mieux. Fidèle, joueur, adorable : il s'auto-qualifiait de tous ses adjectifs.

Harry passa devant plusieurs élèves et certains lui envoyèrent même des piques sur les serpents perdus. Il était effectivement très rare qu'un Serpentard soit seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il ouvrit la porte en pierre de la Salle Commune et y passa la tête pour apercevoir Sirius.

« Hé Black ! » appela-t-il.

« Salut Lutin ! Tu as enfin compris que la solitude n'était pas notre truc ? »

« Ferme-la et ramène-toi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Ok mais seulement si Snape vient avec nous. »

« Pourquoi ? » cracha Severus depuis sa chaise dans laquelle il lisait tranquillement.

« Pour t'embêter. Et parce que je sais parfaitement que tu ne peux rien refuser à notre mignon petit Reverse. »

« La ferme ! » grogna Severus.

« Vous vous grouillez ?! » les interrompit Harry toujours à la porte. « C'est vraiment important ! »

Sirius et Severus, intrigués par son comportement et curieux d'en connaître les raisons se levèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires d'un coup de baguette. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte et suivirent Harry qui s'était remis à courir vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, ils étaient tous en nage et Severus, le moins sportif d'entre tous, dut mettre ses mains sur ses genoux pour retrouver une respiration normale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » demanda Sirius, cherchant des yeux la raison de leur venue.

« Regarde, » murmura Harry en écartant les feuilles qu'il savait cacher le chiot.

« Oh le mignon petit chien ! » s'écria Sirius.

« Sérieusement ? » haleta Severus. « J'ai couru pour un stupide chien ? »

« Il est blessé mais il ne veut pas que je l'approche, » expliqua Harry. « Peut-être qu'il se laisserait faire avec Paddy... »

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase, que déjà, Sirius avait bondi derrière un buisson pour revenir sous forme canine. Harry était toujours stupéfait de voir à quel point le chien était différent de celui de sa dimension. C'était exactement la même race, la même couleur, mais il était plus jeune, mieux nourri, ses poils étaient plus doux, plus propres.

Harry avait négligemment proposé de prénommer sa forme animagus, comme ils l'avaient fait avec la sienne et il avait choisi lui-même le nom. En réalité, il avait gagné un pari qui lui donnait ce droit. Il n'en était pas très fier, mais il avait réussi à faire parier Sirius sur l'emplacement des appartements du professeur Flitwick. Lui, savait exactement qu'ils se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, bien qu'il avait été persuadé qu'ils étaient dans une tour, comme Sirius le pensait. Grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, qui n'existait pas dans cette dimension, il avait su l'année précédente que son professeur logeait à l'autre bout du château, dans une chambre qui donnait accès à une terrasse aux abords de l'enclos des sombrals.

La première problématique avait été de s'assurer que c'était toujours le cas dans cette dimension. La deuxième avait été de le prouver à Sirius : Flitwick en peignoir de bain, buvant un café au petit matin, n'était pas une image qu'ils étaient près d'oublier.

Mais c'était fait maintenant et Sirius avait été surnommé Padfoot, ou plus simplement paddy pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry.

« Donc, » commença lentement Severus, le sortant de ses pensées. « J'ai couru jusqu'ici pour voir un chien lécher un autre chien… » grimaça-t-il en regardant Paddy pousser le chiot avec sa truffe.

« Personne ne t'a demandé de venir… » ricana Harry.

Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard, l'air agacé.

« Si au moins ils pouvaient essayer de se dévorer l'un l'autre, » bougonna-t-il. « Il y aurait du suspens… je parierais sur le petit… »

« Regarde ! » s'exclama soudainement Harry.

Sous ses yeux, Sirius avait attrapé le chiot dans sa gueule et, faisant fi de ses faibles gémissements d'inconforts, se dirigeait vers la hutte du garde-chasse : Hagrid.

Harry courut et les précéda pour toquer hâtivement à la porte en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit après quelques secondes et révéla le demi géant qui les accueillit avec bien moins d'entrain qu'il ne le faisait dans la dimension de Harry. Effectivement, ici il n'était pas Harry Potter, l'orphelin au destin funeste, le Survivant, le Gryffondor courageux. Il n'était que Harry Taylor, un insignifiant Serpentard. La réalisation qu'Hagrid ne l'aimerait peut-être pas dans cette dimension lui écrasa le cœur. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il prit enfin la parole :

« Bonjour. Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger mais je crois savoir que vous aimez les créatures magiques… »

« C't'exact, » marmonna Hagrid, clairement sceptique.

« Il se trouve que nous avons un chiot blessé ici. Il était près de la forêt interdite. Le gros chien est venu à notre secours quand nous n'avons pas pu approcher le petit. »

Le visage d'Hagrid s'illumina alors qu'il regardait les deux chiens noirs comme la nuit. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et leur fit signe d'entrer, poussant les chaises et les peaux de bête qui pourraient gêner leur progression jusqu'à la table.

« Pose-le là le chien ! J'ai des bons steaks pour vous. J'ai juste à les imbiber d'un peu d'potion d'soin. »

Une heure après, Harry, Severus et Sirius, s'effondraient dans leur dortoir, déserté par les autres.

« Comment un homme peut être aussi enthousiaste à propos d'un simple chien, » gémit Sirius qui avait subi nombreuses caresses, gratouilles mais aussi un gavage en règle.

« Comment un homme peut manger des muffins durs comme des briques ? » grogna Severus, frottant son ventre.

« Au moins il a soigné le chiot, » sourit Harry. « Je suis certain qu'il s'en occupera bien. »

« Quel idée de l'appeler Crockdur… » grogna Severus. « Dis-nous la vérité Taylor, tu as un livre des noms les plus moches, c'est ça ? »

Harry éclata de rire, essuyant les larmes de joie aux coins de ses yeux, sous les regards sceptiques.

« Ça, c'est entre Hagrid et moi. »

Évidemment, il n'était pas obligé de préciser de quel Hagrid il parlait.

.oOo.

Harry arriva à la Cabane Hurlante ce soir là, assez nerveux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Remus depuis leur retour à Poudlard et après les vacances qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, c'était un peu étrange. Ils avaient été très proches durant plus de deux semaines et cette proximité lui manquait.

Dans la chambre délabrée, Harry était assis sur le lit, attendant que le Professeur Dumbledore ou Madame Pomfresh emmène Remus jusqu'à l'endroit de sa transformation. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, car quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas monter les escaliers.

Lorsque Remus pénétra dans la chambre, il était plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait sur le point de vomir. Il se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte au moment où il vit un occupant qui n'aurait pas dû y être.

« Oh, bonjour Remus ! » salua Harry.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » haleta le loup-garou.

« Je viens te tenir compagnie, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe quand je suis ici, pas vrai ? » demanda Remus, continuant sans attendre de réponse. « Tu ne peux pas être ici ! Je risque de te faire du mal. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que tu fais ici. Je sais aussi ce que je risque, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais. »

Remus entra dans la pièce et enleva son manteau qu'il jeta sur un fauteuil. Il avait l'air à la fois fâché et inquiet.

« Non Harry ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici ! Je risque de te faire du mal. »

« Je suis un animagus ! Tu ne me feras rien, » plaida Harry.

« Ta forme est une hermine Harry ! » s'énerva Remus. « Tu sais que je mange tous les mustélidés que je trouve sur mon chemin quand je suis un loup ! Que ce soit un furet, une hermine ou un blaireau ! Je vais te tuer ! »

« Tu n'es pas un loup commun Remus ! Tu es un loup-garou ! Tu es capable de différencier les animaux des sorciers, au fond de toi, tu sauras que c'est moi. Mon père était un cerf et il n'a jamais été blessé avec mon oncle, c'était pourtant un repas de choix pour un loup. Un autre de leurs amis était même un rat ! Tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

« Je suis incapable de faire ça ! Quoi que tu en penses. Il est hors de question de prendre ce risque. »

Harry vit parfaitement l'angoisse sur le visage de Remus. Lui qui ne réagissait jamais aussi vivement, toujours doux, toujours calme, était sur le point de se mettre véritablement en colère. Tout cela était uniquement sous le coup de la peur. Alors, le Serpentard s'approcha lentement et prit l'une des mains tremblantes de Remus dans la sienne. Il ne voyait pas d'autre façon de le rassurer.

« Remus, regarde-moi, » dit-il avec douceur. « J'ai tout prévu. J'ai fait un trou dans le plancher, sous le lit. J'en ai fait un autre au niveau de la plinthe là bas et un sous le bureau. J'en ai dans toute la maison et ils se relient tous entre eux. Je vais être prudent et au moindre problème, je vais sauter dans l'un de ces trous et m'enfuir. Je te le promets. »

Remus le regarda, l'air anxieux et incertain. Il regarda les différents trous puis à nouveau Harry, semblant essayer de savoir ce qu'il pourrait avoir à redire. Après quelques secondes de silence, le Serpentard reprit la parole avec un sourir sarcastique :

« Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je ne vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Les craquements dans la cabane en bois furent les seuls preuves du temps qui passaient alors que les deux amis se fixaient dans les yeux. L'un essayant d'insuffler toute sa confiance et son optimisme, l'autre essayant de cacher sa peur et ses doutes.

« D'accord… » finit par souffler Remus.

Harry eut un sourire éblouissant et lâcha à regret la main de Remus. Il fit le tour de la petite chambre et sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer la poussière qui semblait régner sur chaque meuble. Il rafraîchit les draps, redressa la chaise cassée et répara la porte de la petite armoire.

« Voilà, » dit-il en se tournant vers le loup-garou. « Ce n'est pas parce que l'animal en toi se fiche de la saleté que nous devons la tolérer en temps qu'homme. »

Le sourire de Remus était légèrement tremblant, mais sincère alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller, enlevant lentement sa chemise, comme pour repousser le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda curieusement Harry, regardant le dos de son ami, dont de nombreuses cicatrices ressortaient sur sa peau pâle.

« J'enlève mes vêtements pour ne pas les déchirer. Chaque transformation est douloureuse et me tord dans tous les sens, je n'ai pas de quoi racheter des vêtements tous les mois. »

Harry acquiesça tristement et continua de regarder son ami. Ce n'était pas gênant pour eux de se voir à différents stades de nudité. Ils avaient après tout cohabité durant deux semaines et vivaient depuis leurs onze ans dans des dortoirs.

Voyant sa peau frissonner, Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient dans une cabane sujette aux courants d'air en plein mois de janvier. Il prit donc le couvre-lit précédemment nettoyé et l'enroula autours de ses épaules.

« Oh... merci, » souffla Remus.

« Tu n'y avais jamais pensé ? » ricana Harry.

« Non… » répondit le loup-garou d'une voix éteinte. « Quand je suis ici, je pense simplement à l'épreuve qui m'attend… Au monstre qui sommeil en moi… »

Le sourire d'Harry s'estompa soudainement, réalisant à quel point son ami était en souffrance. Il s'assit sur le lit qui grinça bruyamment et attendit que Remus le rejoigne. Lorsque ce fut fait, il le regarda sérieusement.

« Tu ne penses pas que la raison pour laquelle c'est si douloureux, c'est que… tu refuses ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le silence qui suivit fut électrique. Harry avait peur d'avoir fâché son ami avec cette remarque. Pourtant, il y pensait depuis longtemps et avait su qu'à un moment ou un autre, il ne pourrait plus garder cela pour lui.

« Je ne comprends pas… » souffla Remus.

« Je veux dire… Tu m'as raconté la façon dont tu avais été mordu. Comme tu étais jeune. Comme tes parents ne l'ont pas accepté. Tout ton être se rebelle contre ce qu'il considère comme… un corps étranger. Mais le loup doit bien sortir chaque mois et si tu ne le laisses pas faire, il force le passage. »

« Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? » s'énerva subitement Remus. « Que j'accepte d'être un monstre ?! Une erreur de la nature ?! »

« Un loup… » murmura Harry.

Le silence s'installa dans la petite chambre de la cabane hurlante, mais le Serpentard reprit la parole, voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Remus :

« Tu n'as rien d'un monstre, Remus… Tu es un loup. Juste un loup. Une fois par mois, tu deviens un loup. Un animal territorial, caractériel, obstiné et impulsif. Un animal qui n'a qu'un seul compagnon, qui est courageux et qui défend sa meute, quoi qu'il en coûte. »

Harry s'approcha de Remus et posa une main sur son épaule, se penchant légèrement pour voir son visage qu'il avait tourné vers le mur opposé.

« Ma tante et mon oncle pensaient que j'étais un monstre. Ils m'appelaient comme ça parfois et… j'ai longtemps cru que j'en étais un, mais c'était faux. J'étais différent. Ils avaient peur. Tes parents, malgré le fait qu'ils t'aimaient de tout leur cœur, avaient peur, non pas de toi, mais de ce loup qui habite en toi. Cette peur, comme le ferait n'importe quel parent, ils te l'ont transmise. »

Le visage de Remus se tourna enfin vers Harry, ses yeux n'étaient plus ambrés, comme à leur habitude, mais dorés, preuve que la lune ne mettrait plus très longtemps à se montrer. Son regard passa sur les lèvres de son ami, comme s'il tentait de décrypter ses mots, puis sur ses joues, son nez, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, puis ses yeux. Ils restèrent longtemps fixés sur son regard, peut-être pour essayet de le comprendre, peut-être pour juger de sa sincérité, peut-être simplement pour se rassurer.

« Ça m'avait manqué, » finit-il par murmurer.

« Quoi ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« Ces discussions avec toi… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais j'ai passé de superbes vacances de Noël. Grâce à toi. Je me suis découvert un ami et un endroit, autre que Poudlard, dans lequel je me sens bien. »

« J'en suis heureux, » répondit Harry.

« Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, Harry Taylor, mais j'ai l'impression que je le fais depuis toujours et que peu importe où nous serons, je serais bien tant que tu seras avec moi. »

Harry fut extrêmement touché par cette déclaration si impulsive et pleine d'émotions. Il avait cette même impression par rapport à Remus, mais il pensait que c'était certainement dû à sa vie d'avant… il le connaissait depuis trois ans et demi s'il comptait la première fois où il l'avait vu, lorsqu'il était son professeur de défense.

Il voulait répondre, dire à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir, mais un cri déchirant transperça le silence de la nuit et il vit Remus s'effondrer au sol. En regardant par la fenêtre crasseuse, il aperçut la lune brillante et ronde planer au dessus de la forêt interdite.

Harry recula précipitamment dans un coin de la pièce, non loin de l'un des trous qu'il avait créé pour assurer sa fuite et regarda le corps de Remus se tordre. Il entendit les os craquer, vit sa peau se tendre et sa silhouette changer. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider son ami, il se mit à parler, à l'encourager.

« Laisse le faire Remus ! Donne-lui le contrôle ! Il ne te veut pas de mal, il est une partie de toi ! »

Après plusieurs douloureuses minutes, le corps transformé de Remus tomba inerte sur le parquet de la petite chambre. Harry connaissait le processus et savait qu'il ne tarderait pas revenir à lui alors, il se concentra et changea d'apparence pour devenir l'hermine connue de ses amis sous le nom de Reverse. Il resta tapis dans l'ombre, attendant simplement que le loup reprenne conscience.

Lorsque Remus commença à bouger, il roula lentement ses muscles sous sa peau et s'étira langoureusement. Harry ne fit pas de bruit et regarda la bête qui lui paraissait gigantesque se mettre debout et vaciller légèrement. Il dut néanmoins souffler un peu trop fort, car le loup, dont l'ouïe était deux fois plus délicate que l'oreille humaine, se tourna vers lui, ses deux grands yeux dorés brillant dans la pénombre.

Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus et fit un pas vers le trou du mur, tremblant légèrement face à la bête. Pourtant, il remarqua vite les signes de curiosité chez Moony. Il avait suffisamment étudié les loups avant ce fameux jour pour savoir que celui-ci n'avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal. Il était simplement curieux, les oreilles en avant, la truffe humant l'air.

Reverse le laissa faire, restant tout de même à l'affût du moindre signe d'agressivité. Moony s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du museau de l'hermine. Tous deux restèrent immobiles plusieurs minutes, se jaugeant, se détaillant, puis, très simplement, le loup sortit sa langue pour lécher la minuscule tête de son vis à vis, donnant une sorte d'accord. Reverse s'approcha à son tour et lui rendit la pareil, semblant sceller une sorte de pacte.

Aussitôt que ce fut fait, le loup se mit à courir dans toute la pièce, signifiant certainement qu'il voulait jouer. Il ressemblait à un chien fou, heureux d'avoir un nouveau camarade de jeux. Reverse n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise et décida de rester non loin de ses portes de sortie. Il fut néanmoins heureux de voir Remus plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

.oOo.

Au petit matin, Harry, toujours sous sa forme animale, se réveilla blotti dans l'étreinte chaude et ferme d'un énorme loup gris.

Il paniqua légèrement avant de se souvenir de la nuit qu'il avait passée.

Avec Remus, ils avaient couru pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures. Ils avaient joué à chat, ou peut-être au loup… peu importe quel jeu cela avait été, les règles changeaient au fil de leurs envies et il n'y avait aucun vainqueur. Moony avait une grande foulée et il allait vite dans toute la maison, Reverse pouvait passer par ses petits passages secrets et semer efficacement son adversaire. Lorsqu'ils avaient eut fini de jouer, ils s'étaient tous deux écroulés sur le lit. Harry avait voulu se mettre un peu plus loin, mais le loup l'avait d'autorité placé entre ses pattes avant de s'endormir comme un bienheureux.

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les carreaux et Harry sentit le loup-garou bouger. Il sentit les os sous ses pattes se mouvoir lentement et entendit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent douloureuses pour Remus et Harry lui apporta tout le soutien qu'il pouvait, tout en évitant de se faire broyer par l'étreinte ferme.

Lorsque le soleil passa par dessus la cimes des arbres, ce fut deux adolescents enlacés qui dormaient dans la petite chambre de la Cabane.

.oOo.

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il contient le deuxième défi d'AudeSnape : **Harry se fait mordre**. Elle sous entendait '' par Remus'' donc transformation en loup-garou mais j'en avais pas du tout envie, alors j'ai contourné le problème xD_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir répondre aux reviews mais tout reviendra à la normal la semaine prochaine, sachez que je lis tout avec attention et que j'aime recevoir vos commentaires._

_Pour ceux qui lisent ''Par Merlin !'' sur le compte Aupaupsi. Il y a eu un léger problème cette semaine. Des commentaires sexuels étranges laissés par notre bêta au fils de sa lecture on été malencontreusement laissés lors de la publication. Donc ne tenez pas rigueur des allusions au fait que Snape à des fesses magnifiques pas exemple... XD_

_À mercredi prochain ! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Poooopolopopopoooo poooo ! POOPOPOOOOOOOO

**NdA** :

.oOo.

**Chapitre 12**

**Le temps des souffrances**

.oOo.

« Je ne te promets rien Harry, mais je vais essayer, » déclara Remus en arrivant dans la Grande Salle avec son camarade.

« C'est tout ce que je te demande, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Il lui avait reparlé de son loup intérieur en se réveillant ce matin, de l'acceptation de sa deuxième âme et du fait d'arrêter de se considérer comme un monstre. Remus lui avait dit qu'il y réfléchirait, bien loin d'être convaincu. C'était l'un des combats de Harry depuis quelques semaines. Il avait beaucoup lu au sujet des loup-garou pour faire le livre qu'il avait offert à son ami à Noël. Le fait était qu'un loup qui s'assumait pleinement était un loup heureux et en bonne santé. Après avoir passé une nuit aussi agréable, Harry avait bien l'intention de faire entendre raison à Remus et de lui faire accepter sa nature.

Avec un dernier sourire de connivence, repensant à leur escapade de la nuit, les deux amis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table respective. Harry fut accueilli, comme il s'en doutait, par les sifflements et les applaudissements de Sirius, le plus bruyant des Serpentards de tous les temps.

« Alors Lutin, on a passé la nuit dans une salle de classe à batifoler ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ton Gryffondor Lupin ? Je ne suis pas certain que mon pauvre cœur y résiste, » déclara théâtralement Sirius.

« Pitié, dis-lui que c'est Lupin, » grogna Severus dans son assiette.

« C'était Remus, » déclara Harry.

Il y eut un silence à la table avant que Severus ne lâche un immense soupir, fixant intensément Sirius.

« Par Merlin, il est toujours en vie… » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu… Tu as couché avec Lupin ? » haleta Sirius. « Je reconnais qu'il est plutôt beau garçon, quoiqu'un peu frêle, mais par Merlin, c'est un Gryffondor ! C'est contre le Serpycode ! Le code des Serpentards ! »

« Tu viens de l'inventer, » ricana Harry. « Mais pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas couché avec Remus. Nous avons discuté, puis nous avons révisé les cours de créatures magiques, nous avons joué et nous nous sommes endormis là où nous étions. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge… ils avaient vraiment fait toutes ces choses s'il considérait la discussion profonde sur l'intériorisation du loup de Remus comme une révision de cours. En partie…

« Merci Merlin ! » souffla exagérément Sirius.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis s'assit à côté de lui, face à Severus. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, il ne mangeait d'ailleurs pas et se contentait de pousser ses œufs brouillés avec sa fourchette.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda doucement Harry lorsque Sirius reprit sa conversation avec un groupe de cinquièmes années.

« Rien qui te regarde Taylor, » grogna Severus.

Harry commençait à connaître cet homme qu'il avait tant détesté à une époque et il savait maintenant parfaitement comment le faire parler. Il pensait parfois avec amusement qu'il avait pris l'option "Snape deuxième langue" dans cette vie et qu'il était maintenant parfaitement bilingue.

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne me regarde pas ? » demanda-t-il négligemment, en tartinant son toast.

« L'état de santé de ma mère, » marmonna Severus.

« C'est grave ? » demanda immédiatement Harry, arrêtant de jouer pour se concentrer sur son ami.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit Severus en posant plutôt violemment ses couverts, attirant l'attention de quelques autres.

Il se leva alors et prit un livre de potions dans son sac. Il le tendit à Harry avec une expression dédaigneuse.

« Tiens, peut-être que cet écrit pourra répondre à tes questions. Rends-le moi quand tu auras terminé, j'y tiens. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, caressant la tranche du livre usé en le regardant s'éloigner. Lorsque tout le monde retourna à son assiette, pestant parfois contre l'humeur de Severus, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et laissa les pages tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elles laissent place à un parchemin différent des autres. Il le détacha délicatement et le lut:

_Cher Severus,_

_Je suis contente que tu sois rentré pour Noël, ta visite m'a fait du bien, même si ces jours n'étaient pas très agréable pour toi. Tu sais que ta présence est source de conflits à la maison. Merci d'avoir pris ce risque et d'être venu. _

_Ces derniers jours, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était pour moi le moment de te dire à quel point je t'aime. A quel point tu es ce que j'ai fait de mieux dans ma vie. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas eu la mère que tu mérites, le père que tu as rêvé d'avoir. Tout ce que j'ai au monde, c'est toi. Et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes en pensant que j'ai eu le meilleur des fils. _

_Peut-être qu'il va neiger cet été. Le cerisier devant chez nous est en fleurs et les pétales se détachent pour former la pluie jaune. Les pommes sont pour bientôt, je les donnerai aux sirènes car Tobias n'aime pas ça. Celui-là alors… il est parti en mission pour la reine et ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs lune, de même que… _

La lettre s'arrêtait ici, dans un gribouilli sans fin n'ayant aucun sens. La lettre n'était pas signée et c'était plutôt surprenant qu'elle ait été envoyée. Peut-être que le hibou l'avait prise sans en recevoir l'ordre. Peut-être que la mère de Severus, dans un éclair de lucidité, avait pu l'envoyer.

Car il était clair que la pauvre femme n'avait plus toute sa tête. Si la première partie de la lettre était sensée et bien écrite, quoique tremblante, il était évident que la seconde partie n'était que phrases sans but et mots sans parole.

Sur les bords de la lettre, Harry était certain de voir des gouttes d'eau, qui devaient être des larmes et peut-être même quelques tâches de sang. Ce parchemin ressemblait à une lettre d'adieu plutôt effrayante. Soit la mère de Severus allait définitivement plonger dans les abîmes de la folie, soit elle prévoyait de mettre fin à ses jours et aucune de ses options n'était acceptable.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry se souvint de quelque chose en particulier. D'une chose qu'il avait caché au fond de sa mémoire, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce détail troublant : pendant sa cinquième année, il avait par inadvertance pénétré les souvenirs de son professeur de potions. Il avait vu un jeune garçon frêle recroquevillé sur un mur crasseux.

Ce qui ressemblait à un souvenir d'enfant maltraité lui revient en pleine face. Si le père de Severus était un homme violent, chose qu'il avait déjà avoué à demi-mot à Harry, alors il était probable que la femme qui partageait sa vie ait subi son courroux. Peut-être était-ce la raison de sa folie précoce. Peut-être était-elle en ce moment même en train de périr sous les coups de son époux ? Et Severus, dans ce malheur, était tantôt le jeune qui en voulait au monde entier pour ce traitement, tantôt le garçon peureux qui voulait se cacher des coups de son père. Il ne savait pas à qui se fier, à qui demander de l'aide, entre un Ministère bien loin de son peuple, un directeur favorisant honteusement les Gryffondors et un chef de maison attiré seulement par la gloire de ses élèves favoris.

Mais Harry n'était pas comme ça et bien que ceci n'était évidemment que pure spéculation, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Il attrapa son sac et se leva précipitamment pour sortir de la Grande Salle, malgré les questions et appels des autres membres de sa maison.

Au lieu d'aller à son cours d'alchimie, il descendit dans son dortoir où il savait qu'il serait seul, sortit un parchemin, de l'encre, une plume et se mit à écrire.

Une heure plus tard, trois hiboux de l'école partaient vers des destinations différentes : l'un allait au bureau des Aurors, portant une lettre expliquant que Madame Snape, une sorcière, avait besoin de l'aide urgente des Aurors et peut-être de médicomages. L'autre allait directement dans le bureau du Ministre, parlant du combat de Jedusor contre les maltraitances envers les sorciers et le poussant à faire de ce cas un exemple. Le troisième n'allait pas très loin et serait le premier arrivé : chez Abelforth.

Cette lettre était la seule qu'Harry avait signée. Il avait pleinement confiance en son patron et le savait sensible à ce genre de situation. Al lui avait souvent parlé de sa soeur, agressée par des Moldus et décédée quelques années plus tard à cause de sa magie instable.

Harry lui expliquait que la mère de son ami était une sorcière et que, de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, son père était un Moldu quelque peu intolérant et violent. Il écrivait qu'il avait déposé une requête anonyme aux Aurors, mais qu'il n'était pas certain que cela débouche sur quelque chose. Il lui demandait donc s'il voulait bien suivre l'affaire.

Le Serpentard regarda les hiboux partir, souhaitant sincèrement que tout s'arrange pour son ami.

.oOo.

Pendant le dîner, Harry était anxieux.

Il n'avait pas eu de réponse de Abelforth et aucun signe que qui que ce soit ait fait quelque chose pour la mère de Severus. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs éteint, fixant misérablement son assiette. Il relevait parfois la tête pour lui lancer un regard soupçonneux.

Après l'apparition des desserts, un homme et une femme pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry reconnut l'uniforme des Aurors et eut soudainement peur que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé. Les Aurors ne se déplaçaient habituellement qu'en cas de décès. Peut-être qu'il ne les avait pas prévenus assez tôt...

Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et s'avança jusqu'aux portes pour parler discrètement aux Aurors. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que les repas soient interrompus de la sorte, si bien que la plupart des élèves reprirent leurs conversations initiales sans plus se soucier du sujet de la venue des hommes du Ministère. Harry par contre, savait qui cela pouvait concerner et resta à l'affût du moindre signe qui pouvait le lui confirmer.

Après quelques minutes, le directeur fit signe au Professeur Slughorn de venir vers lui et ce fut ensuite le chef de maison qui s'approcha du petit groupe de sixième année de Serpentard.

« Monsieur Snape, » dit-il calmement. « Le directeur aimerait vous voir. »

Severus leva les yeux et fusilla du regard son professeur de potion, pressentant très certainement la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Taylor peut venir ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Harry fut surpris mais n'en dit rien, se contentant de regarder le Professeur Slughorn peser le pour et le contre.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, » finit-il par répondre.

Aussitôt, Severus se leva et Harry fit de même, suivant le professeur jusqu'au hall d'entrée où attendaient le directeur et les deux Aurors.

« Monsieur Snape, » fit la jeune femme en le voyant arriver. « Nous avons été informés il y a peu d'un problème de violence entre votre père et votre mère. Quand nous sommes arrivés chez vous, à Spinner's end, des cris nous ont alertés et nous sommes entrés. Votre père, manifestement ivre, était en train de battre votre mère. »

Le silence se fit dans le groupe, chacun attendant une réaction de la part de Severus. Il n'en eut pourtant aucune et après quelques secondes, ce fut l'homme qui reprit le discours de sa collègue :

« Nous avons essayé de l'intercepter pour l'arrêter mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Après plusieurs sorts et une violente bagarre, il s'est cogné la tête contre une table. Il est décédé sur le coup. Toutes mes condoléances… »

Harry regarda Severus qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. Le silence était si pesant qu'il pensa presque à faire une blague idiote juste pour se faire réprimander. Par Merlin, au moins quelqu'un parlerait !

« Et ma mère ? » demanda finalement Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Votre mère a immédiatement été conduite à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne vous cache pas que son état était préoccupant mais les médicomages ont réussi à la rétablir. Ou du moins… Son état physique est stable. L'aspect psychologique est plus préoccupant cependant. Le médicomage assigné à sa santé préconise un internement, mais vous recevrez tous les détails par hiboux dans quelques heures. »

« Bien, » répondit Severus d'une voix froide.

Harry fut estomaqué par son calme et son sang-froid. S'il avait appris une telle nouvelle, il était certain qu'il aurait pleuré, hurlé et s'en serait même pris aux personnes qui venaient d'avouer avoir tué son père.

« Si c'est tout… » déclara finalement Severus avant de se retourner pour partir en direction des cachots.

Ce faisant, il saisit la manche d'Harry et le traîna derrière lui dans les escaliers, puis dans le dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à une petite salle de classe non utilisée.

« Qu'est-ce que… » bafouilla Harry.

« Ce salop ! » hurla Severus, poussant violemment l'une des tables qui s'écrasa au sol.

Harry sursauta et voulut s'approcher mais il comprit que si Severus l'avait emmené avec lui, ce n'était pas pour le calmer et le raisonner. Il était là, dans l'ombre, comme un soutien invisible.

« J'aurais dû le tuer moi-même pendant les vacances ! » hurla Severus en soulevant une chaise pour la jeter contre le mur.

Elle explosa en morceaux, répandant du bois dans toute la salle de classe et égratignant le visage de Severus. Il n'en eut cependant rien à faire et continua de détruire des objets, hurlant et déversant sa haine et sa détresse dans cette salle de classe vide.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à regarder Severus s'épuiser sur le mobilier, mais il fut persuadé que c'était trop longtemps lorsqu'il le vit s'effondrer au sol, ses épaules prisent de soubresauts qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la peine qui l'accablait. Alors, Harry s'approcha et se mit à genoux à côté de son ami, un peu en retrait, soutien silencieux dans ce moment difficile. Il fut le témoin ému des premières larmes qui coulèrent sur les joues de la seule personne au monde qu'il avait cru inébranlable, invincible, imperturbable. Durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il resta sur le sol froid et dur, tenant l'épaule de son ami.

Finalement, Severus se redressa. Il était voûté, ses traits étaient tirés et ses cheveux d'habitude lisses et soignés étaient en bataille. Il se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Harry au sol et avant de disparaître derrière elle, s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il tourna la tête pour laisser voir son profil, défait, triste, ravagé, et souffla :

« Merci. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu, laissant Harry avec ce petit mot qui pouvait signifier tellement de choses… Merci d'être resté avec moi. Merci de m'avoir soutenu. Merci de m'avoir compris. Merci d'être mon ami. Merci de l'avoir aidée…

Bien que personne n'ait pu dire à Severus qui avait prévenu les Aurors, il n'était pas stupide et il devait parfaitement savoir qui était cette source anonyme. À pas lents, Harry retourna dans son dortoir, sachant déjà que Severus ne s'y trouverait pas.

Effectivement, Sirius, Evan et Titus étaient seuls sur le lit de ce dernier et semblaient l'attendre, parlant doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda immédiatement Sirius, inquiet.

Harry soupira, cherchant déjà ce qui pouvait être dit ou non parmi les informations récoltées.

« Son père est décédé. Sa mère est à l'hôpital, » dit-il simplement.

« Mince… » souffla Evan. « Un accident ? »

« Je pense qu'on peut plutôt qualifier ça de dispute… » répondit Harry. « Écoutez… j'aimerais vous en dire plus mais je ne pense pas que Severus approuverait alors vous devrez vous contenter de ça. »

« Où est Snape ? » demanda finalement Sirius d'un ton plutôt dur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je ne sais pas… » soupira Harry en se dirigeant vers son lit d'un pas traînant. « Il a détruit une salle de classe abandonnée puis il est parti. »

Aussitôt, Sirius se leva et commença à mettre ses chaussures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vais le chercher… » grogna Sirius. « On ne peut pas le laisser seul après une telle chose. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire… »

Il allait partir, mais Harry le retint par le bras.

« Il a simplement besoin d'être seul, » dit-il. « Il doit certainement être dans une salle vide en train de réfléchir à tout ça. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Alors… on ne peut rien faire ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix peinée.

Harry fut surpris de ressentir une réelle inquiétude de la part de l'animagus. Severus n'était pourtant pas son camarade préféré, quoique ses derniers temps, leurs chamailleries étaient devenues plus habituelles qu'enthousiastes.

« Si, être là en cas de besoin et peut-être limiter les attaques verbales pendant un moment… » répondit Harry avec lassitude, caressant Merline sur son lit

La journée avait été longue et parfois, il voulait vraiment vivre la même vie que son Fléreur : jouer, dormir, manger… Oui… une belle vie de Fléreur.

.oOo.

Harry était en plein match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors.

Le soleil timide avait fait son apparition en ce mois de mai et réchauffait les joueurs sur leur balai. Ceux-ci tournaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, échangeant les balles, mettant des points. Certains des spectateurs, peu friand de sport, étaient même partis.

Le score était pour le moment de 420 à 380, et le vif d'or n'était apparu que quelques fois. Harry avait été au coude à coude avec l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, James Potter, à plusieurs reprises, mais n'avait finalement pas réussi à gagner la petite boule ailée pour son équipe.

Le jeu continuait encore et encore, sous les regards de plus en plus blasés des spectateurs qui pensaient sérieusement à déserter le terrain, surtout avec l'heure du repas qui approchait.

Harry poussa un soupir de frustration et repartit dans sa chasse au vif qui lui semblait interminable. Alors qu'il passait devant les gradins généralement destinés aux Serdaigles, il crut avoir eu une vision. Faisant demi-tour, il regarda à nouveau et se frotta même les yeux pour être certain de ce qu'il voyait.

Devant lui, et derrière les Serdaigles intrigués, Severus et Remus étaient assis ensemble. Ils étaient sur le dernier des bancs, le plus reculé du terrain, avaient ouvert plusieurs livres qui jonchaient le sol devant eux, le banc et leurs genoux et semblaient parler tranquillement d'une nouvelle théorie magique ou d'un sort particulier. C'était vraiment surprenant de les voir ensemble, l'un avec son insigne de Serpentard, l'autre avec sa cravate rouge et or. Ils ressemblaient à deux vieux amis, en train de faire leurs devoirs.

Harry les avait déjà vus ensemble, à la bibliothèque principalement, lorsqu'il y était avec Remus et que Severus venait s'asseoir avec eux. Il n'y avait que très peu d'interaction entre eux, bien qu'ils semblaient intéressés par les mêmes choses et aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre. Harry était persuadé qu'ils étaient fait pour s'entendre, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à les rapprocher. Apparement, il n'en avait pas besoin…

« Alors Taylor, jaloux ? » ricana James Potter à côté de lui.

Il avait beau être dans ce monde depuis près d'un an, Harry n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'attitude de James - son père - envers lui. Il essayait pourtant de ne pas l'approcher de paraître gentil, mais rien ne faisait changer James de point de vue. Pour lui, Harry était un Serpentard : il était méchant.

Pourtant, dans ce monde, Tom Jedusor n'était jamais devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Angleterre n'était pas en guerre, donc il n'avait aucune raison de penser que les Serpentards étaient tous mauvais. Harry pensait que Grindelwald et les différents fait divers apparus régulièrement dans les journaux en étaient la cause. Il savait parfaitement que le père de James était Auror et que sa grand-mère l'avait aussi été, décédée en service, il imaginait bien l'état d'angoisse permanent pour les proches de ces personnes. Si la plupart des criminels étaient à Serpentard, il n'était pas étonnant qu'une certaine amertume s'imprègne chez ses familles et qu'une forme de racisme émerge.

Le problème était principalement que cela isolait les Serpentards et les poussaient à devenir ce dont ils étaient accusés. C'était le serpent qui se mord la queue et cela avait un impact direct sur la vie de Harry : James Potter n'arrêterait jamais de le détester.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, Potter, » répondit-il finalement d'une voix lasse. « Je suis même heureux que certains puissent mettre leurs préjugés de côté pour voir ce qui se cache derrière l'appartenance à une maison. »

James émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Oui, les Serpentards peuvent cacher bien des choses. Ils peuvent par exemple faire croire à un naïf Gryffondor comme Remus qu'ils sont gentils et compréhensifs, pour l'emmener vers les ténèbres à son tour. »

« Quels ténèbres ? » soupira Harry. « Tu veux inspecter ma baguette ? Je n'ai jamais lancé un seul sort de magie noire. Tu veux regarder mes livres ? Tu ne trouveras rien de plus qu'un écrit controversé sur l'utilisation du crin de sombral dans une potion qui colore les cheveux. Tu veux venir chez moi ? Un sofa troué et un service à thé d'avant guerre est tout ce que tu y verras. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux protagonistes qui ne faisaient même plus semblant de chercher le vif d'or à présent. Ils se scrutaient, se jaugeaient et s'étudiaient.

« Rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra me convaincre Taylor. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais je le trouverai et je prouverai à Poudlard que tu n'es pas celui que tout le monde croit. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir… » soupira Harry, voulant reprendre son match.

Il se retourna lentement pour reprendre son vol, mais James parla à nouveau :

« Avant tout, je vais apprendre à Remus pourquoi il n'est pas bon de traîner avec des Serpentards gluants comme toi et Snape. Je peux être très persuasif ! »

Aussitôt, la colère s'empara du corps de Harry et il imagina toutes les douleurs que pourrait ressentir Remus avec un tortionnaire dans son dortoir. Il fit demi-tour dans un flou vert et argent, à une telle vitesse que peu de monde put le voir. Il positionna son balai à côté de celui de James, dans le sens opposé et l'agrippa par le col pour le rapprocher de son visage.

« Je te préviens Potter, » susurra-t-il de façon menaçante. « Si tu touches à un seul cheveux de Remus, ma collection de bouquins pourra s'agrandir avec celui qui concerne l'utilisation des testicules humaines dans les potions de soins aux créatures magiques. »

Le sifflement de l'arbitre retentit mais Harry n'y prit pas garde. Il était furieux et son tempérament de Gryffondor frondeur ressortait complètement en cet instant. Ce fut avec ravissement qu'il vit le visage de James se tordre de peur.

« Je suis un Serpentard sympa, » continua-t-il. « J'aime aider les autres et faire le bien autour de moi, mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas me voir me transformer en Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne touche aux gens que j'aime. Je te garantis que, sympa ou pas, je te le ferai payer au centuple. »

Dès qu'il eut fini ses menaces, l'arbitre arriva pour les séparer. Harry acquiesça lorsqu'il se fit expulser quelques minutes et ne répondit pas lorsque Sirius lui demanda quel était le problème.

Quand il put réintégrer le jeu, il était si furieux qu'il se concentra uniquement sur sa victoire, il repéra le vif d'or et partit à sa poursuite à toute vitesse, un cognard frappa son dos mais ne l'ébranla même pas et quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait la petite boule dorée entre ses doigts. Dès que l'arbitre siffla sa victoire, il lâcha le vif et partit se changer, sans attendre ses coéquipiers. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie, sachant parfaitement que lorsque l'adrénaline serait retombée, il souffrirait le martyre.

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoici toute disposée à publier, répondre aux reviews et écrire ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, que j'ai lu avec beaucoup de plaisir. _

_Cela fait donc trois chapitres que je ne peux vous répondre alors au lieu de vous envoyer un MP pour chaque review alors qu'elles datent pour certaine de plusieurs semaines, je vais remercier ici : Angelyoru, Harryliada, CACHOULILOU, lessawatberg, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis (franchement... J'ai galéré pour ce pseudo xD) AnnaMerteuil, cmoa, Tsuki Banritt, brigitte26, Cla, aurel8611, xiu, PetitLutin22, Harry-Sterek-1968, NonoPourVousServir, Ashline3000 (ou Quelin1 apparemment xD), Yukyo01, stormtrooper2, Christine, Zeugma412, Constancelcd, Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel (J'aime ce pseudo!), FaisdesLettres, Bloodynirvana, holybleu, Elwenn Snape, ewiliane, SKathleen._

_Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, déformé les pseudos de personne. Merci à tous et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. _

_La prochaine histoire publiée sera probablement Snape Family : Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que les professeurs avaient une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Snape avait une famille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette famille apporterait une romance bien particulière à Poudlard. Slash, Het et tout le tralala. _

_Je cherche aussi un ou une bêta pour ''Vampire pour le meilleur'' qui est une histoire terminée et un slash Harry/Lucius. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, merci de m'envoyer un MP ;)_

_A bientôt !_

_Epsi_


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu

**NdA** :

.oOo.

**Chapitre 13**

**Entre amis**

.oOo.

Severus arriva à la bibliothèque et s'affala sur le siège à côté de Harry, en face de Remus.

« Un problème ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« J'ai dû vendre la maison de mes parents… » grogna Severus.

« Pourquoi ? » haleta Harry.

« Parce que les frais d'hôpitaux sont élevés, et bien que le Ministère en paye une partie, je dois m'occuper moi-même des frais supplémentaires… Je ne veux pas que ma mère ne mange que de la compote et dorme avec cinq autres patients. »

« Compréhensible… »

Severus posa ses coudes sur la table et plongea son visage dans ses mains, fermant les yeux. Harry l'observa et se tourna vers Remus qui avait arrêté la lecture pour regarder l'interaction.

« Combien de temps va-t-elle rester la-bas ? » se risqua le loup-garou.

Une entente cordiale s'était installée entre les deux, bien qu'ils ne parlaient jamais de choses aussi intimes. Ils se contentaient d'un accord tacite en abordant des sujets simples, tel que les professeurs, les leçons, les devoirs. Cependant, alors que Severus avait clairement des problèmes, Harry était heureux de voir Remus faire un pas en avant.

« Plusieurs années… » grogna Severus après un petit temps de réflexion. « Si elle en sort un jour… »

« Tu auras assez d'argent pour payer tout ce temps ? » demanda Harry.

« J'en ai assez pour le financer jusqu'à la fin de mes études... »

« Génial ! » dire Harry et Remus en même temps.

« … Si je n'utilise absolument rien pour moi, » finit Severus dans un grognement.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Pas de livres scolaires, d'ingrédients, de vêtements, ni de logement pour les vacances scolaires… »

« Par Merlin… » souffla Harry.

« La maison n'a pas rapporté beaucoup. Elle est délabrée et difficilement habitable. Je sais de quoi je parle... Une chambre à la tête de sanglier me couterait combien Taylor ? Pour les deux mois de vacances ? »

Harry réfléchit, sachant qu'il pourrait demander un prix à Abelforth. Par chance, il connaissait les tarifs par coeur.

« Pour une chambre, tu en aurais pour environ deux cent gallions. Et tu peux doubler cette sommes pour les trois repas par jours… »

« Par Godric… Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir… » grogna Severus.

Harry regarda Severus, puis Remus à nouveau. Ils échangèrent un long regard, communiquant silencieusement sans même en avoir conscience. Harry avait bien une idée, mais elle semblait un peu folle…

« Hum… » commença-t-il, attirant l'attention de Severus. « J'ai bien une solution pour toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'apprécies… »

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu as en tête… Je suis prêt à tout entendre. Sauf si ça a un rapport de près ou de loin avec la prostitution. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » ricana Harry avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Comme tu le sais, je loue une maison à Abelforth… J'ai proposé à Remus de passer à nouveau les vacances avec moi cet été. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner chez sa tante et son oncle et il a trouver un travail d'été aux trois balais… Tu pourrais venir avec nous… »

Severus se redressa, alternant son regard entre les deux amis.

« Sérieusement ? »

« C'est tout petit… » expliqua précipitamment Harry. « Je ne sais même pas comment on pourra y loger tous les trois… »

« Le loyer ? » demanda Severus, faisant fi de la réflexion de son ami.

« Seul, je paye cinquante gallions par mois. Nous diviserons par trois. Pour la nourriture, nous pourrions décider d'une somme que nous mettrions de côté chaque semaine pour la suivante. Nous ferons ensuite les courses en fonction des restes qu'on a pu récupérer en cuisine dans nos boulots respectifs. »

Le silence s'installa entre les trois élèves de Poudlard. Severus songeait à toutes ces informations alors que Remus avait repris sa lecture et que Harry pensait déjà à l'organisation du foyer. Il devrait faire un planning des tâches… Il devrait aussi trouver une solution pour la chambre étriquée.

« C'est vraiment petit ? » demanda finalement Severus.

Harry connaissait les craintes sous-jacente dans cette simple question. Je ne vais pas déranger ? Vous gêner ? Vous préférez être tous les deux ?

« Minuscule, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup de place. D'autant plus que ce sera l'été et que nous pourrons profiter de l'extérieur. »

« Très bien. J'accepte, » dit Severus.

Il se releva et partit en direction des étagères de la bibliothèque contenant la section vie quotidienne, cherchant certainement des sorts qui pourraient lui être utile dans sa future colocation.

« Ça ira ? » demanda finalement Harry a Remus.

« Bien sûr, » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. « Severus en avait clairement besoin et je suis heureux que tu sois aussi généreux avec tes amis. »

Harry rougit sous le compliment et détourna les yeux.

« La colocation est répandue chez les sorciers ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Non, » gloussa Remus. « Généralement, les enfants vivent avec leurs parents, même une fois adulte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un compagnon ou une compagne avec qui créer un nouveau foyer. D'ailleurs, chez les Sang-Purs, l'aîné d'une fratrie reste avec son ou sa conjointe chez ses parents, afin de… reprendre le flambeau. C'est le cas pour les Malfoy ou les Black par exemple. »

« Donc… Sirius va devoir rester chez ses parents et s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à leur mort ? »

« C'est ce que veut la tradition… » répondit Remus en haussant les épaules

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que quelqu'un puisse obliger Sirius à faire une telle chose, » ricana Harry.

« Potter, » grogna Severus dans son dos.

Par réflexe, Harry se retourna et put voir James Potter et Frank Londubat près d'eux.

« Quoi Snivellus ? » répondit James avec hargne. « Je venais seulement parler à Remus. »

« C'est pour ça que je viens d'esquiver un sort ? » cracha Severus.

James n'y prêta pas attention et se tourna vers le loup-garou, lui tendant un livre épais.

« Tiens, merci pour ton aide. Ce bouquin expliquait bien mieux que le prof. »

« De rien, » répondit Remus en reprenant son bien.

« Tu traînes toujours avec ces serpents… » grogna James. « Alors que tu nous fuis depuis notre première année. Qu'est-ce que ces sorciers noirs t'on fait ? »

Remus s'apprêtait à répondre avec fougue, mais une voix l'en empêcha :

« Ils ont sûrement été plus respectueux et moins idiots que toi James, » dit Lily Evans.

Elle se tenait debout à côté de Severus, un livre plaqué sur sa poitrine et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs de rage.

« Lily ! » s'extasia James en la voyant.

« Pousse-toi, » dit-elle sans ménagement. « J'aimerais étudier. Et je suis sûre que ce groupe d'étude sera parfait. »

Lily demanda gentiment si elle pouvait s'asseoir et Remus, le seul qui pouvait apparemment répondre, acquiesça. Harry était surpris de la voir s'installer à la même table que Severus car ils s'évitaient la plupart du temps. Celui-ci semblait choqué par le fait que Lily prenne place juste à côté de sa propre chaise, vide à présent. James n'avait pas l'air ravi par cette idée alors que Frank observait tout cela avec indifférence.

Severus se réinstalla à sa place, posant trois livres sur les sortilèges utiles et la métamorphose au quotidien. Il jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs à sa droite, en direction de la jeune femme rousse qui lisait tranquillement son livre de potions.

Harry entendit le reniflement dédaigneux de James et le vit finalement s'éloigner grâce aux reflets des vitres. Son corps se relâcha, bien qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de sa tension. Il regarda Lily demander un conseil à Severus qui essayait de garder contenance, bien que sa joie paraissait dans ses yeux. Remus de son côté, laissa passer un léger rire entre ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait un livre d'anecdotes sur les réactions des conjoints Moldus apprenant l'existence de la magie. Il semblait si détendu, si joyeux…

Les examens approchaient et pourtant, il n'était pas anxieux. Seule Lily, bien qu'elle soit la meilleure de leur promo, semblait stresser si Harry en jugeait par l'état de sa plume qu'elle mordillait. Elle lui faisait tant penser à Hermione. Studieuse, intelligente, passionnée, gentille.

Lorsque Sirius vint se percher sur le dossier d'une chaise à côté d'eux, ignorant délibérément le règlement de la bibliothèque et plaisantant tranquillement, Harry regarda ce petit groupe, composé de trois Serpentards et de deux Gryffondors. Pour la première fois, il pensa que l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé en début d'année pourrait se réaliser.

Certes, ce ne serait pas les mêmes Maraudeurs, mais ça le serait tout de même un peu. Il n'y aurait sûrement pas Peter Pettigrow, peut-être pas James Potter, mais il serait là lui. Avec Remus et Sirius. Il ajoutait même Severus et Lily à l'équation. Et ce groupe, bien que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il avait imaginé, était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

.oOo.

« Voilà… C'est chez moi, » murmura Harry en se tortillant un peu de malaise.

« C'est… » commença Severus en regardant la bâtisse.

« Minuscule ? » proposa Harry.

« Branlant ? » ricana Remus.

« Mignon… » grogna Severus en s'avançant enfin, laissant les deux autres bouche-bée.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il regarda le nom de la maison en plissant légèrement les yeux, signe de… Eh bien, Harry ne savait pas vraiment quel était ce signe, mais il était heureux que Severus ait trouvé sa maison "mignonne", aussi incongru que soit ce mot dans sa bouche.

Il passa devant et ouvrit la porte avec sa clé, avant de se décaler pour laisser passer Severus. Celui-ci entra et observa l'intérieur de la maison avec un oeil critique.

« Tu as trouvé un travail pour payer le loyer ? » demanda Harry.

« En effet. Je me suis associé avec une apothicaire pour brasser toutes ses potions de niveau inférieur. Elle pourra se concentrer sur les potions plus délicates… »

Severus n'était clairement pas heureux de cet arrangement, car il était obligé de brasser des potions qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts et qu'il considérait être pour les incapables.

« Tu nous donneras ton planning, » dit Remus en collant le sien sur la porte de la chambre.

Il posa ses valises dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas encore comme ils allaient s'organiser.

« Pas besoin. Je vais travailler ici. La cuisine sera certainement mon domaine maintenant… Je veux bien préparer les repas pour tout le monde, si vous me laissez l'occuper comme je l'entends. »

Harry et Remus échangèrent un regard avant de sourire.

« Vendu ! » dirent-ils ensemble.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il une chèvre qui nous regarde par la fenêtre ? » demanda finalement Severus, un sourcil relevé.

« Oh, » rougit Harry. « C'est Boris. L'un des boucs de Al, il me le prête de temps en temps pour entretenir le terrain. Il devait être dans sa cabane derrière quand nous sommes arrivés. Je le ramènerai à la Tête de Sanglier pour mon service de ce soir. »

Il posa sa propre valise et libéra Merline de sa cage. Celle-ci fila comme l'éclair en direction de la chatière et disparut de leur vue. Harry sortit ensuite de sa poche son planning qu'il colla aussi sur la porte.

« Bien, » dit-il. « J'ai eu une idée pour la chambre, mais… C'est assez spécial. »

« Pourquoi la chambre ? » demanda Severus.

« Je t'ai dit, c'est petit ici et je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre un troisième lit dans la chambre. Si c'est possible, on ne pourra plus bouger là dedans… »

« Je dormirai sur le canapé… » dit Severus en haussant les épaules.

« J'y ai pensé mais il n'est vraiment pas confortable, et si nous pourrions arranger ça d'un sort, le deuxième problème est plus compliqué. C'est une pièce de passage, nous sommes obligés d'y pénétrer pour accéder au reste de la maison et avec nos horaires tardives ou matinales, nous risquons de te réveiller à toutes heures. »

« Quelle est ta solution ? » demanda alors Remus.

« Vous me faites confiance ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit le loup-garou alors que Severus prononçait un simple "mouais".

Harry sourit et ouvrit la porte de leur dortoir improvisé. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les différents objets de la chambre, qu'il réduisit et posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il se concentrera ensuite et lança un sort sur le sol en bois. Aussitôt, celui-ci se métamorphosa et devint…

« Un matelas ?! » haleta Severus.

A peine le sort était terminé que Remus avait fini d'enlever ses chaussures et sautait à pieds joints comme un enfant sur le sol maintenant mou. La chambre, dénuée de tous meubles, était maintenant recouvert d'un immense matelas sans laisser de sol dur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, nous aurons assez de place pour ne pas nous coller et nous aurons chacun notre couverture, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait le meilleur moyen d'avoir assez de place… »

« Et nos affaires ? » grogna Severus.

« Il y a un placard là bas, assez grand pour tout nos vêtements et pour le reste, je pensais mettre des étagères un peu partout… les murs sont complètement libres maintenant. »

« Nous pourrions avoir une bibliothèque très bien fournie à nous trois ! » acquiesça Remus qui rebondissait encore et toujours.

Severus laissa planer un silence avant de soupirer.

« Ça me va, » dit-il finalement.

« Génial ! Installons nos affaires ! Mon service commence dans deux heures. »

.oOo.

Lorsque Harry rentra ce soir-là, il était près d'une heure du matin. Il pensait simplement entrer sans faire de bruit et s'effondrer sur le sol de la chambre - ce qui était une pensée assez étrange - mais il fut surpris par Remus, l'attendant sur le canapé.

« Je t'ai préparé du thé, » dit doucement celui-ci. « C'est l'une des seules choses qu'on soit encore autorisé à faire dans cette cuisine, » rit-il en pointant du doigt l'espace repas.

En effet, maintenant, à la place d'un plan de travail vide, trônaient deux chaudrons ainsi que plusieurs fioles, vides ou non, et des ustensiles divers et variés. Il y avait aussi une boite, remplie de ce qu'il semblait être des potions apaisantes et plusieurs livres qui portaient évidemment tous sur le sujet. Tout était rangé de façon extrêmement ordonné, d'une précision chirurgicale. Seule une théière trônait au milieu, entourée d'un peu de sucre en poudre renversé.

« Je pense, » commença Remus avec un sourire légèrement terrifiant. « Que nous en sommes à un stade dans notre relation où je peux lui faire des blagues. »

« Et je pense que vous allez finir par vous entretuer, » ricana Harry.

Harry s'installa sur le canapé et souffla longuement, se détendant enfin après une reprise d'activité stressante. Il regarda vers la porte, se demandant si Severus était déjà couché, mais son attention fut attiré par un caisson accroché au mur à côté de celle-ci.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh… » dit Remus. « J'aurais peut-être dû te demander avant de l'installer… »

« Tu paies un loyer tout comme moi, » apaisa Harry. « Tu as le droit d'apporter tes propres modifications. »

« Ca me paraissait assez urgent… » murmura Remus, avant de reprendre plus fort. « Le fait est que tu travailleras parfois du matin. Moi toujours tard le soir. Severus aura ses propres horaires et dormira comme bon lui semble. Avec notre nouveau… lit commun… nous risquons de nous réveiller mutuellement dans la nuit, très tard ou très tôt. Je pensais que nous pourrions ranger nos vêtements de nuit dans ces casiers pour nous changer dans la salle de bain, et y préparer nos tenues de jour. Ca nous évitera de faire des allers retours sur le matelas instable alors que l'un de nous est encore en train de dormir. »

Harry resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que Remus venait de dire.

« C'est une très bonne idée ! Je n'avais pas penser à ce problème. Nous avons un casier chacun ? »

« C'est exact. J'ai même gravé nos noms dessus. »

« Super ! Comment s'est passé ta première soirée avec Sev ? »

« Sev ? Il aime ce surnom ? » demanda Remus, levant un sourcil amusé.

« Autant que tu aimes Moomoo… » ricana Harry.

Le loup-garou se renfrogna mais son sourire ne faiblit pas.

« Ca s'est étonnement bien passé. Il sait que j'aime la DCFM et il m'a lancé sur le sujet. Je pense que c'était une façon très Serpentarde de ne pas parler de choses trop personnelles, mais j'arriverai à le dérider, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry se mit à rire de bon coeur et prit la tasse que Remus avait laissé pour lui, sous un sort pour le maintenir au chaud. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, remuant tranquillement leur thé respectif.

« Un, deux, trois. Et un, deux, trois, » murmura Harry, les yeux fixés sur la cuillère de Remus.

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci les sourcils froncés.

« Oh… rien, » répondit négligemment Harry.

« Allez, dis-moi. »

« Rien… C'est juste que… On se connaît depuis près d'un an, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit Remus, maintenant soupçonneux.

« Eh bien… depuis un an, et après avoir passé deux semaines dans la même chambre que toi, j'ai remarqué certaines choses… »

« Quel genre de chose ? »

« Quand tu touilles ton thé par exemple. C'est toujours trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis une pause et trois fois dans le sens inverse. »

« Je… » bafouilla Remus, les joues rouges.

« Il y a autre chose aussi ! » continua Harry. « Quand tu brosses tes cheveux, tu passes toujours dix fois à gauche et dix fois à droite. Et je sais que quand tu prends livre, tu caresses toujours la tranche avant de l'ouvrir. En plus… »

« J'ai des tocs ! » le coupa brusquement Remus.

« Hein ? »

« Depuis que je suis petit… » souffla Remus. « Ca me rassure… J'ai été attaqué lorsque j'étais petit et il y a eu, mois après mois, les transformations qui se sont succédées. Ce n'était jamais pareil. Toujours différent et toujours terrifiant. Ma mère pensait que j'avais créé ces rituels pour une sorte de monotonie que je n'avais pas l'occasion d'avoir quand je me transformais. Ca m'a sincèrement aidé et j'ai pu arrêter de faire des cauchemars. »

« Remus… » murmura Harry, surpris par cette révélation.

« Par Merlin… Avec ça en plus du reste, tu dois me prendre pour un monstre… » commença Remus.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de finir car Harry se déplaça rapidement et l'enlaça avec force.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu as eu une vie difficile Remus… N'aie pas une mauvaise opinion de toi. Tu es un homme normal avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Et je dois avouer que j'aime te regarder remuer ton thé, ou caresser la tranche d'un livre… »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse se retirer, Remus enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches, le tirant un peu plus contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, légèrement embarrassés par cette démonstration d'affection. Sans un mot, ils déposèrent leur tasse dans l'évier puis allèrent se changer et entrèrent lentement dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Severus qui dormait recroquevillé dans un coin de l'immense matelas.

Alors qu'Harry allait se mettre à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi quelques heures plus tôt, il fut retenu par une main sur son poignet. Il se retourna et regarda Remus dans la pénombre, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tu m'as longtemps observé, » chuchota celui-ci avec un sourire joyeux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se retrouva incapable de se justifier. Alors, il tira sur son bras pour se dégager et s'installa dans son coin, enroulant sa couverture autour de lui.

* * *

_Bonjour ! J'ai un jour de retard ! Pardon, pardon ! _

_Dans ce chapitre il y avait un autre défi d'AudeSnape : Remus a des tocs._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu

**NdA** :

.oOo.

**Chapitre 14**

**Sev**

.oOo.

« Allez ! Venez ! » cria un Harry souriant, tout en tirant Remus et Severus au dehors.

C'était le lendemain de son premier jour de travail. Il n'avait pas montré à Remus ce qu'il avait ramené, voulant partager ce moment avec Severus également, mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Je savais pas que Sev portait des pyjamas, » répondit le loup-garou dans un bâillement, encore à moitié endormi.

« Ne m'appelle pas Sev, » grogna le Serpentard.

« Tu préfères Tenebrus comme cette gourde de McMillian. »

« La ferme. »

« Tadaaaaaa ! » cria Harry, les interrompant dans leur dispute inévitable.

« Harry… » gémit Remus en se frottant les yeux. « Tu nous as réveillés pour regarder un tas de planches vertes ? »

Le sourire d'Harry se fit plus brillant encore alors qu'il mettait un petit coup amicale dans l'épaule de son ami. Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel pour éclairer la petite clairière et projeter des rayons lumineux sur l'herbe verte du jardin. Près de la porte d'entrée de l'Antre des Maraudeurs, Harry avait disposé une table en bois accompagnée de bancs et de chaises qu'il avait trouvé dans le sous-sol de la Tête de Sanglier la veille. Evidemment, Al avait accepté qu'il les emmène pour habiller l'extérieur de la cabane.

Les meubles avaient été entreposés plusieurs années dans la cave sombre et humide et, bien sûr, ils avaient besoin d'un bon nettoyage et de quelques sorts de réparation, mais Harry était tout de même heureux de sa découverte. Avec les beaux jours de l'été, ils pourraient manger dehors, réviser en profitant de la bonne odeur de pin de la forêt, ou simplement se retrouver entre amis.

La table était assez longue pour contenir cinq personnes de chaque côté. Plus deux à chaque bout. Il pouvait clairement imaginer Remus, Severus, Sirius et même pourquoi pas Lily assis ici à plaisanter tranquillement, comme des adolescents, ou des jeunes adultes insouciants et heureux.

« Génial Taylor. Je peux aller m'habiller maintenant ? » grogna Severus.

« Un peu de respect, » répondit Remus, en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. « Bien que je ne comprenne pas son admiration pour une table, il a l'air vraiment content de nous la montrer Sev. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Sev ! » répondit le jeune homme les dents serrés, ses joues se colorant légèrement de fureur.

« Ok Tenebrus. »

« Tu n'est qu'un… misérable griffon sans cervelle ! »

« Et toi une chauve-souris ! »

« Espèce de Veracrasse ! »

Harry les regarda se battre, un petit sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait. Un écureuil passa à toute vitesse derrière la maison, poursuivi par Merline, vive et excitée.

Un peu plus d'un an auparavant, il était dans un monde de guerre, combattait les Mangemorts dans les sous-sols lugubres du Ministère. Toutes ces aventures, celles de Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'étaient-elles que le produit de son imagination ? Il avait l'impression que sa vie avait commencé ce jour-là. Le jour où il était apparu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, encore sous le choc de sa précédente bataille.

« Troll répugnant ! » hurla Severus, courant après Remus dans le jardin.

Celui-ci haletait de rire et essayait d'échapper à son ravisseur qui le plaqua au sol avec un sort lancé à ses jambes.

C'était pour ce genre de scène qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir de sa vie d'avant. C'était pour ces moments qu'Harry aimait sa vie.

.oOo.

« Salut les Niffleurs ! » fit une voix dans le dos d'Harry.

Il se retourna, vite imité par les autres et regarda Sirius s'avancer avec un sourire charmeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! » haleta-t-il en se levant de la table maintenant rafraîchie et solidifiée.

« Tu croyais pas que j'allais passer toutes les vacances sans voir mon lutin préféré ! » répondit Sirius en avançant encore pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Oh non… Le cabot… » grogna Severus.

« Pourquoi "Cabot" ? » demanda curieusement Remus.

« Je t'expliquerai, » lui répondit Harry. « Ou pas, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir de Sirius.

« Bref, tu m'as expliqué que tu habitais dans une clairière près de cet endroit alors… Me voilà. »

« Tu as simplement cherché ? »

« Non. J'ai simplement trouvé, » répondit Sirius avec un sourire ravageur. « Je suis parti de chez moi à six heures ce matin. »

« Mais… Il est quinze heures ?! » s'écria Harry, regardant son ami de la tête aux pieds.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait des brindilles dans les cheveux, que le bas de son pantalon était boueux, que la manche de sa chemise avait un accro assez important et qu'il transpirait abondamment.

« Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu faim. »

« Je vais te chercher les restes du gratin de pâtes qu'on a mangé ce midi, » dit rapidement Remus avant d'entrer dans la maison.

« Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou, » déclara ensuite Harry, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Mais ça n'aurait plus été une surprise, » répondit Sirius pressant son doigt sur le bout du nez d'Harry. « Alors ?! » reprit-il en s'asseyant à la grande table. « Comment s'est passé cette semaine ? »

« J'en reviens pas d'avoir préparé à manger pour Black… » bougonna Severus avant de crier en direction de la maison. « Je te jure par Serpentard que si tu mets une miette dans la cuisine, je te tranche les oreilles pour ma prochaine potion Remus ! »

« Wow ! Il l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ! » ricana Sirius.

« _Il_ est là et_ il_ passait de très bonne vacances avant que tu n'arrives, » grogna Severus.

Remus sortit de la cuisine avec une assiette fumante, des couverts et un verre sur un plateau improvisé avec une planche.

« Cette semaine de vacances était des plus agréables, » déclara finalement Harry pour répondre à Sirius. « J'ai passé mon temps à arbitrer les disputes de ces deux idiots mais finalement, nous arrivons à nous entendre. »

Sirius commença son assiette de bon coeur et regarda les interactions entre Severus et Remus qui se chamaillaient à propos des miettes que celui-ci laissait systématiquement juste dans le but de l'énerver.

« Et toi ? Tes vacances ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh… Tu sais… Cours de politesse, de langage et toutes ses conneries. Autant dire que je ne suis pas des plus assidus. D'ailleurs, je devrais être à mon cours de piano en ce moment. »

« Tu sèches ? » haleta Harry.

« Tu joues du piano ? » demanda Severus au même moment, clairement sceptique.

« Euh… Ouais, je sèche, mais c'est pas grave. Regulus Parfait Black est là lui… » gromela Sirius pour répondre à Harry, avant de se tourner vers son autre compagnon de dortoir. « Et oui, je fais du piano ! Tous les Black apprennent le solfège et un, voire deux instruments. Reg et moi faisons du piano. Notre père du violoncelle et mère a été autrefois adepte de la harpe. Elle n'a jamais été très douée cependant… »

« J'aimerais t'entendre jouer, » dit doucement Harry, se demandant si dans sa dimension, son parrain avait appris à jouer du piano.

« Peut-être un jour, » répondit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil. « Alors, vous me faites visiter votre château ? » demanda-t-il après avoir fini son assiette.

« Bien sûr. Viens. »

Harry se leva de la table, rangeant rapidement son nécessaire pour balais qu'il utilisait avant l'interruption. Il conduisit Sirius à l'intérieur de l'Antre et rougit de gêne en regardant l'endroit où il vivait avec ses colocataires.

Non seulement c'était petit, comme il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter, mais également pas très bien entretenu. Ce n'était pas sale mais… c'était un lieu où résidaient trois jeunes hommes autonomes pour la première fois.

La table basse était couverte de parchemins, de pintes de bièraubeurre vides et de quelques vêtements. Harry avait beau essayé de se rappeler, il ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont sa chaussette avait atterri sur le manteau de la cheminée. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et une serviette humide empêchait sa fermeture. Les casiers, intelligemment installés par Remus, débordaient d'affaires et la porte de la chambre laissait voir les tas de coussins, couvertures et plaids accumulés par terre.

« Et ben voilà… » rougit Harry, se grattant la nuque. « En fait tu as tout vu… »

« Wow. Ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginais. On dirait ma chambre, mais en mille fois pire… » souffla Sirius. « Pourtant je t'assure que c'est le bordel ! Ma mère s'est évanouie un jour en la voyant. »

« Ouais… » gloussa Harry. « On est sensé ranger tous les dimanches matins, mais Severus avait besoin de calme pour préparer ses potions et je dois avouer qu'avec un soleil pareil, l'extérieur est bien plus attrayant. »

« Vous vivez vraiment là dedans ? » murmura Sirius, comme s'il n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Ben… Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que cette cabane entière est plus petite que ma chambre… Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de cette pièce ? » dit-il en montrant le matelas géant.

« Oh ! C'était une astuce pour avoir plus de place. Nous ne pouvions pas placer trois lits ici, alors j'ai trouvé une… »

Harry n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà, Sirius avait enlevé ses chaussures et sautait sur le lit, vite accompagné par Remus.

« Alternative… » fini Harry avec un soupir en regardant ses amis jouer comme des enfants.

Severus, qui l'avait rejoint pour regarder les deux idiots étouffa un ricanement puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Je te laisse avec eux. Je dois aller voir ma mère, » dit-il d'une voix sombre.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ca dépend des moments… Elle est parfois complètement apathique, parfois exaltée… Parfois elle me reconnaît, d'autres fois non… »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » demanda Harry en regardant son programme sur la porte de la chambre. « Je ne travaille pas ce soir. Remus non plus. »

« Non merci, » répondit Severus avec un sourire sincère qu'il n'accordait que rarement. « Peut-être un jour cependant… Reverse. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire, sans remarquer que Sirius suivait cet échange, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque Severus partit, Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard et le Gryffondor qui sautaient toujours sur le matelas géant.

« Alors Paddy, tu manges avec nous ce soir ? »

.oOo.

Lorsque Severus rentra à dix neuf heures, la grande table du jardin était dressée pour quatre personnes. Un brasero flambait juste à côté et plusieurs torches avaient été disséminées tout autour en prévision de la nuit qui tombait rapidement à cause des arbres cachant les rayons du soleil.

Harry sortit de la cabane, un saladier dans les mains et les larmes aux yeux à cause d'un récent fou-rire.

« Viens t'asseoir Severus ! » dit-il avec un sourire resplendissant. « Ce soir, ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupe du repas ! »

« Par Merlin, qu'avez-vous fait à ma cuisine ? »

« Pas une miette ! Je te jure, j'y ai veillé ! »

« Bien… »

« Ce soir, comme aucun de nous ne travaille, nous allons profiter des vacances et prendre un petit apéritif, suivi d'une salade composée et de grillades au feu de bois. En dessert, nous aurons une salade de fruits et une coupe de glace. »

« Je dois reconnaître que la soirée s'annonce plutôt bien, » déclara Severus. « A une exception près, » ajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius sortir de la maison, plusieurs plats posés en équilibre sur son bras.

Remus sortit à son tour, démontrant avec les pains à hot dog ses talents de jongleur dont il parlait plus tôt dans la cuisine. Sirius sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort par terre, pour que tout ce qui tombe reste en lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol sans se briser, et commença à lancer des objets à Remus pour qu'il les intègre à sa performance. Inévitablement, tout tomba après quelques minutes et ils se mirent à rire, même Severus.

« Un peu de musique ? » demanda finalement Sirius quand tous les objets en lévitation furent entassés sur la table.

« Tu peux mettre de la musique ? » questionna Harry, curieux.

« Bien sûr, » sourit l'animagus.

Il sortit du sac qu'il avait emmené, une sorte de radio orange qu'il posa sur une chaise. Il la tapota avec sa baguette et aussitôt, une musique entrainante retentit dans la petite clairière, faisant un bruit de fond agréable pour la discussion qui suivit devant quelques pintes de bièraubeurre et de Whisky Pur Feu.

« C'est pas vrai ?! » haleta Remus. « C'est vous qui avez détruit le tableau de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. »

« C'est lui ! » répondirent Harry et Severus en choeur, pointant Sirius du doigt.

« Vous savez qu'ils ont fouillé tous les dortoirs des Gryffondors dans l'espoir de trouver des preuvent visant votre tanière ? Peter a même été puni pour possession de feu d'artifice. »

Sirius et Harry se regardèrent, un sourire identique se jouant sur leurs lèvres. Sans se concerter, ils levèrent chacun une main pour frapper dans celle de l'autre avec un éclat de rire joyeux. Severus se contenta d'un ricanement ravi.

« Et juste pour que Merline arrête de se soulager sur tes vêtements ? » reprit Remus. « Vous saviez que ce tableau avait… »

« Oui, oui, » le coupa Sirius. « Sev nous a fait la leçon pendant des heures après ça. »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » s'énerva Severus voyant ce surnom ridicule utilisé à outrance ces derniers temps.

« Je ne me permettrais pas, » répondit Sirius avant de finir son verre d'un coup sec.

« Au faîte Paddy… Que vont dire tes parents ? Tu t'es enfui de chez toi et passes la soirée ailleurs sans les informer. »

« Oh… J'aurais droit à une réprimande de plusieurs heures, une correction et certainement une punition. »

Le silence s'installa entre les amis, comprenant parfaitement ce que "correction" voulait dire. Sirius avait les yeux un peu vague et l'air sombre, mais bien vite, son attitude enjouée et heureuse reprit le dessus, allégeant un peu l'ambiance.

« Mais dès que Poudlard sera fini, je prendrai la route. Je me tirerai de cette maison de fou pour ne plus jamais y revenir. »

« Tu sais que tu pourras toujours venir ici en cas de problème, pas vrai ? » déclara sérieusement Harry.

« Merci Lutin ! » sourit Sirius en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Harry fut surpris que Severus ne réplique pas, avec sa verve habituelle, qu'il était hors de question que Sirius vienne ici plus que de raison. Mais il savait certainement mieux que quiconque ce que son camarade de classe subissait à la maison.

« Tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ? La dernière année s'annonce, nous allons devoir faire des choix pour nos candidatures, » déclara Harry.

« Je veux être Auror, » dit Sirius en bombant le torse. « Et botter le cul de tous les mages noirs d'Angleterre. Je commencerai par mes parents, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

« Avec tout ce que tu as fait, tu vas devoir t'enfermer toi-même, » ricana Severus.

« La ferme Tenebrus. Et toi Harry ? Que feras-tu à la fin de l'année ? »

« Je voulais être Auror aussi, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas travailler pour les crétins du Ministère… Même si je dois avouer que Riddle fait du bon travail… » dit-il, surpris par ses propres paroles. « Finalement, j'aspire à une vie tranquille et une activité calme et réfléchie. »

« Alors ? » demanda Remus.

« Le Professeur Slughorn va me faire entrer en contact avec l'un de ses vieux amis qui travail dans la fabrication de balai. »

« Fabriquer des balais ? » haleta Sirius. « Énorme ! »

« Je ferai un essai pendant les vacances de Noël et si ça me plait, je pourrai éventuellement travailler pour eux ou pour des partenaires. L'alchimie va m'aider, mais je vais devoir travailler l'arithmancie seul... »

« Je pourrai t'aider si tu veux, » proposa gentiment Remus.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit Harry avec un sourire qui fit rougir le loup-garou. « Quoiqu'il en soit, si ça ne me plait pas, je pourrai m'orienter dans la fabrication de baguette. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux un métier créatif et qui travaille le bois… Et toi Remus ? »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, comme pour lui dire "Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ma condition ?!" puis baissa son regard vers son assiette.

« Je veux un métier tranquille, » dit-il doucement, presque pour lui-même. « J'aimerais être en contact avec beaucoup de monde. Apprendre des choses aux autres, en apprendre toujours plus. Partager... J'aimerais montrer la magie comme je la vois. Comme je la ressens. »

Un petit silence lui répondit et Harry pensa aux progrès qu'avait fait Remus depuis leur première pleine lune ensemble. C'était infime, mais c'était là. Il était plus joyeux, plus confiant. Il avait moins peur de se dévoiler et faisait un travail considérable sur lui, pour accepter sa nature. Néanmoins, il restait un long chemin à parcourir.

Ce fut, à la surprise générale, Severus qui intervint :

« Tu pourrais être professeur, » dit-il sans la moindre trace de moquerie, ce qui était rare. « Ou libraire. »

« Ca serait parfait pour toi Remus ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Et toi Sev ? » demanda le loup-garou rougissant pour détourner l'attention de sa personne.

« J'ai déjà trouvé un Maître pour mon apprentissage. Je deviendrai Potionniste. »

Clair. Conci. C'était tout Severus.

« Alors trinquons, » dit Harry en levant son verre. « Pour que cette année se passe selon nos souhaits et que chacun puisse espérer un avenir resplendissant. »

Les trois amis imitèrent son geste, jusqu'à ce que chaque verre tinte contre les autres, scellant une sorte de pact, comme une promesse de futur heureux.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Je vous embrasse et vous demande de m'envoyer des ondes de courage mental pour que mes projets professionnelles aboutissent :P_


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu (corrigé)

**NdA** :

.oOo.

**Chapitre 15**

**Secrets**

.oOo.

C'était le trente et un juillet et Harry essuyait les tables de l'auberge d'Abelforth. Celui-ci avait veillé à ce qu'il travaille le matin et soit en repos le lendemain afin qu'il puisse profiter de son anniversaire comme bon lui semblait.

Remus avait pu s'arranger pour être là aussi et ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Harry était heureux de passer ce moment avec ses deux amis. Ils n'avaient rien prévu de particulier. Juste quelques verres, peut-être des jeux et beaucoup de discussions, qu'elles soient sérieuses ou non.

« C'est bon Harry, amène les verres à Leslie derrière et tu pourras partir, » dit Abelforth d'une voix bourrue.

La matin-même, il lui avait offert une nouvelle table basse, fabriquée par lui-même, car Harry lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas encore remplacé la sienne. Elle était simple mais belle, et irait parfaitement avec le reste de la maison. D'ailleurs, il avait eu sa paye la veille et avait décidé d'acheter un nouveau canapé.

« Merci, » répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire pour son employeur.

« N'oublie pas de prendre Boris en partant. Mais pas de bêtise avec l'animal ! Je sais à quel point les jeunes peuvent faire des choses stupides lors des soirées. Et prend une caisse d'hydromel en bas. Joyeux anniversaire, » déclara Abelforth.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Al était monté dans les étages pour dire aux clients qui n'avaient pas payé pour la nuit prochaine de déguerpir vite fait de son auberge. Le jeune homme soupira avec un sourire tendre et prit les verres sur la table pour les apporter en plonge. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour rejoindre les cuisines, il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien à l'entrée de l'auberge. Un sourire illumina son visage et il avança rapidement à la rencontre de Sirius.

Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux en bataille et ce qui semblait être des sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Ce qui l'inquièta plus encore, fut la valise qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante.

« Paddy ? » dit-il doucement en s'approchant, après avoir posé les verres sur une table.

« Salut Lutin, » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire forcé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je… Je suis parti du manoir, » bafouilla Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il se rendait compte à cet instant de ce qu'il venait de faire. « Je suis venu voir s'il y avait une chambre ici. »

« Sirius… » soupira Harry en s'approchant encore.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le sentit se tendre. Il vit son visage se tordre dans une grimace douloureuse et recula précipitament, comprenant qu'il devait avoir été corrigé sévèrement, pour une quelconque raison.

« Ne dit rien… » souffla Sirius, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

« D'accord… Mais il n'est pas question que tu prennes une chambre. Tu viens chez nous. »

« Non… C'est ton anniversaire. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment… »

« Tu vas le gâcher en restant seul ici. Soit tu viens avec moi, soit je t'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste. Choisis, » déclara Harry, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Je vais t'attendre à une table, » soupira Sirius, les épaules basses.

« Pas besoin. Je viens de finir mon service. Je dois juste récupérer Boris, mon cadeau et une caisse d'hydromel offerte par Abelforth. Attends-moi dehors. »

Sirius se tourna et passa la porte, comme un inferius. Il était si pâle, il semblait si mal… Harry était vraiment inquiet. Il descendit à toute vitesse à la cave pour prendre les bouteilles et la table qu'il avait stockée là. Les rétrécissant pour les mettre dans sa poche, il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, sortit par la porte de derrière pour récupérer le bouc qui broutait tranquillement et rejoignit Sirius devant le bâtiment.

« Tu peux transplaner seul ? Je dois amener Boris… »

« Ça ira, » répondit Sirius avec un sourire mou qui inquiéta légèrement Harry.

Celui-ci soupira et enroula ses bras autour du corps du bouc qui bela, sentant certainement ce qui allait se produire. En quelques secondes, ils étaient devant l'Antre des Maraudeurs et Harry laissa partir Boris qui, aussitôt, courut sur le terrain pour brouter joyeusement l'herbe qui en avait bien besoin. Heureusement, les protections l'empêchaient de partir dans la forêt ou de se faire manger par un prédateur.

Harry entendit une conversation joyeuse venant de l'intérieur de la maison mais ne prit pas le chemin de celle-ci, attendant patiemment Sirius qui tardait à venir. Alors qu'il allait transplaner devant la Tête de Sanglier pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il entendit le bruit caractéristique, puis un son plus sourd. En se retournant, il remarqua que Sirius s'était écroulé et se précipita vers lui.

Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas évanoui, il était simplement… faible et sous le choc.

« Sev ! Rem ! Venez m'aider ! » hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt, ses deux amis sortirent sur le perron et le regardèrent avec alarme. Remus ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, prouvant qu'il venait de se lever après une longue soirée de travail, alors que Severus était déjà vêtu de son pantalon d'uniforme et d'un tee-shirt emprunté à Harry en attendant de pouvoir acheter autre chose que ses robes d'école.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, ils se mirent à courir et entourèrent la silhouette pâle de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Remus.

« Il a fugué après avoir été corrigé… plutôt sévèrement d'après moi. »

« Merde, » grogna Severus, grossier comme rarement, avant de se baisser pour attraper son bras et le passer autour de ses propres épaules.

Harry, de l'autre côté, fit la même chose alors que Remus attrapait la valise tombée au sol. Ensemble, ils installèrent un Sirius étouffant des gémissements sur le canapé, sur le ventre, en se doutant que c'était son dos qui avait été touché. Harry enleva sa chemise d'un coup de baguette alors que Severus allait chercher les potions qu'il avait en stock et qui pourraient les aider.

Remus haleta en voyant les grandes stries violacées qui parcouraient le dos de Sirius et disparaissaient sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Certaines plaies étaient légèrement ouvertes et le sang avait déjà coagulé. Ce n'était pas grave, pas de giclée de liquide rougeâtre comme Harry l'avait redouté, ou d'organes vitaux atteints, mais c'était indéniablement douloureux et il n'était pas étonnant que Sirius se soit effondré.

« Il nous faudra des compresses stériles et des bandages, » commenta Harry. « Remus ? Peux-tu aller dans une pharmacie Moldue pour chercher ça ? Je ne veux pas que Sainte-Mangouste pose des questions. »

Le loup-garou hocha fermement la tête et courut jusqu'au bout du terrain pour transplaner.

« Nous aurons ce qu'il faut en potion, » déclara Severus en apportant une boîte qui ressemblait fortement à une caisse à outils.

Harry hocha la tête et s'écarta pour laisser la place à son ami qui se mit aussitôt à fouiller dans la boîte. Il donna à Sirius ce que Harry reconnut comme étant un anti-douleur et l'animagus l'avala sans poser de question. Il nettoya ensuite les quelques plaies ouvertes avec un linge humide puis y appliqua un désinfectant et ce fut à ce moment que Remus revint avec le nécessaire.

Severus versa ensuite un cicatrisant et regarda les plaies se fermer lentement. Ensuite, il imbiba les compresses de potions soignant les bleus et calmant les douleurs avant de les placer sur le dos endolori et de les maintenir par un bandage.

« Ça va Sirius ? » demanda finalement Harry, anxieux de le voir s'asseoir.

« Bien mieux, » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire pâteux, sous l'effet des anti-douleur.

« Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ma mère est une harpie hideuse et idiote. »

« Ah bon ? » commenta sarcastiquement Severus.

« Elle voulait me faire épouser cette pouf de Théodora Mc-Je-sais-pas-quoi à la fin de l'année. Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay, juste pour l'emmerder. Et puis que je serai Auror, et pas gérant des affaires familiales comme elle le souhaite. Je lui ai tout dit ! Tout ! »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Remus.

« Elle… Elle a sorti le fouet… » bafouilla Sirius. « Elle n'avait jamais sorti le fouet. Ce n'était qu'une menace pour les grosses bêtises, mais même le jour où j'ai renversé du sang de lapin sur la robe hors de prix de Lady Riddle, la femme du Ministre, elle n'a pas sorti le fouet. »

Un silence épais s'installa entre les quatres jeunes hommes.

« Je vais t'emmener dans la chambre et tu pourras te reposer, » dit Harry, prenant les choses en main.

« C'est ton anniversaire… » proteste faiblement Sirius.

« Et ça le sera toujours quand tu te réveilleras. On va passer une soirée tous les quatre. On va bien manger, boire, discuter et même te faire des nattes si tu veux. Une vraie soirée entre garçon. »

Harry conduisit Sirius dans la chambre et l'aida à se coucher au milieu de l'immense matelas, sur un tas de coussins et d'oreiller. Il l'enroula d'un plaid doux et ajouta une couverture épaisse. Alors qu'il allait se détourner pour repartir, Sirius lui attrapa la main et parla d'une voix douce et endormie :

« Merci, Reverse. »

Après un doux sourire, Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

« Alors ? » murmura Remus à son attention.

« Il va bien. Je pense que son état est plus dû au choc qu'à la douleur. Il paraissait perdu quand il a franchi la porte de l'auberge. Il ira mieux dans quelques heures. »

« Dommage… » grogna Severus. « Aïe ! » haleta-t-il lorsqu'il reçut un petit coup dans les côtes de la part du loup garou.

Harry, trop nerveux pour se soucier de leur futile querelle, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Les gars… » commença-t-il doucement. « Je sais qu'on est déjà à l'étroit ici mais… Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous rejoindre. Au moins pour quelques jours. Peut-être le temps de trouver un travail… Peut-être qu'il prendra finalement une chambre aux Trois balais ou… »

« D'accord, » le coupa Severus.

« Ca me va ! » déclara Remus en même temps.

« C'est vrai ? » haleta Harry. « Je pensais devoir vous convaincre. J'avais préparé tout un argumentaire ! »

« Pitié, fais-le-nous entendre ! » ricana Severus.

« Je ne pense pas que ça change quoi que ce soit ici Harry. On est déjà trois et c'est de toute façon le bazar. Qu'on soit un de plus ou un de moins, ça ne changera pas grand chose, » dit doucement Remus.

« Il est maltraité, » grogna Severus, reprenant son sérieux. « Ma haine envers lui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il subit chez lui. Il ne doit pas y retourner. Quoi qu'il en coûte. »

Un silence plana entre eux et Harry regarda ses deux amis.

« Nous sommes vraiment des… Pauvres Maraudeurs brisés… » soupira-t-il.

« Mais nous nous suffisons à nous-même Harry, » répondit doucement Remus avec l'un de ses sourires sereins qui redonnaient toujours du baume au coeur de Harry.

.oOo.

Lorsque Sirius émergea enfin de la chambre à coucher, enroulé dans une couverture, il était près de dix-neuf heures et la maison sentait bon le fromage grillé.

Harry, depuis la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle il venait de prendre sa douche, l'observa. Sirius avait l'air si perdu, si seul alors qu'il écoutait les rires de Remus et Severus au dehors.

« Ca va ? » demanda Harry, le faisant sursauter.

« Oui, » répondit Sirius. « Je me demande simplement… Ce qui va se passer ensuite. »

« Tu vas venir habiter chez nous, » répondit franchement Harry.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Tu vas venir habiter ici, avec nous. Tu trouveras un job d'été et tu participeras au fonctionnement de ce… ménage bizarre. Tu vas faire ta vie d'adulte un peu plus tôt que prévu. C'est tout. »

« Mais… Mes parents… »

« Tes parents ne peuvent rien faire contre toi. Tu es majeur et nous avons des preuves, des souvenirs, de ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Le Ministre Riddle n'est pas très tolérant avec les abus sur enfants. Tout ira bien. »

Harry sortit finalement de la salle de bain et passa derrière Sirius pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et le pousser dehors. Comme quelques semaines auparavant, le brasero crépitait joyeusement, tout comme les torches. La table avait été dressée pour quatre et agrémentée de hors d'oeuvre en tous genres et de bouteilles, allant du jus de citrouille à l'hydromel d'Abelforth .

« Ce soir, c'est pizza, » dit Harry avec un sourire heureux. « Des pizzas d'anniversaire en somme. »

Sirius sourit également, sincèrement cette fois et s'installa, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture, sur le banc à côté de Remus.

« C'est pas vrai ? » demanda Severus, continuant sa discussion avec le loup-garou comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Sirius.

« Je suis prêt à parier mon livre de métamorphose ! » répondit Remus.

« Ouh ! On dirait qu'il est sérieux, » se moqua Harry.

« Il est en train de me dire, » commença lentement Severus, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, « Que Potter dort avec un caleçon à motif. Des coeurs ! Il a expliqué que sa mère lui avait offert ! »

« Par Merlin ! » explosa Harry en se tenant les côtes, alors que Sirius restait bouche bée.

« Remarque… Avery cache son ours en peluche sous son oreiller, » déclara Severus.

« Tu sais qu'il l'appelle Boubou ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

La soirée continua joyeusement, remplie de confidences et de rires. Harry fit découvrir les pizzas à Severus et Sirius, qui n'en avaient jamais mangées, l'un parce que ses parents étaient trop pauvres, l'autre parce que les siens étaient des riches sorciers de Sang-Pur. Tous deux tombèrent d'accord, pour la première fois dans leur vie, disant que c'était la meilleure chose qu'ils n'aient jamais mangée.

Ils burent beaucoup ce soir-là, fêtant l'indépendance de Sirius, l'anniversaire d'Harry, la fin de l'année - qu'ils avaient déjà fêtée à plusieurs occasions d'ailleurs - et l'arrivée de leurs résultats d'examen.

Harry avait eu de bonnes notes, sans pour autant que ce soit exceptionnel. Sirius avait eu le strict minimum et il en était fier. Severus et Remus, quant à eux, étaient respectivement quatrième et cinquième de leur promotion avec d'excellents résultats.

Ce fut donc à deux heures du matin que la soirée toucha à sa fin. Ils étaient tous les quatre allongés dans l'herbe humide et regardant les étoiles dans le ciel.

« J'aimerais rester comme ça toute ma vie, » murmura Sirius un brin mélancolique.

« Et rater notre dernière année ? Tu rêves, » ricana Severus.

« Et si on faisait un pacte ? Le pacte des Maraudeurs, » déclara Harry. « L'année prochaine, pour mon anniversaire, quoi qu'il se passe, on sera tous ici, à la même heure. »

« Ouais ! » répondit Sirius. « Mais pour faire un pacte, ce n'est pas si simple ! Il faut le sceller avec quelque chose. »

« Quoi par exemple ? » demanda Remus.

« Ca pourrait être du sang… Mais personnellement, j'en ai assez versé aujourd'hui… »

« Trois petites entailles… » grommela Severus de son côté.

Sirius fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua :

« Ou alors… Un secret ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Remus.

« Chacun révèle l'un de ses secrets les plus lourds et accepte de protéger celui des autres. »

« J'aime l'idée, » dit rêveusement Harry, souhaitant tout savoir sur ses amis.

« Je commence ! » déclara Sirius. « Vous connaissez tous mon aversion pour les Gryffondors ? Eh bien en réalité, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire partie. »

Un concert d'exclamations résonna dans la petite clairière. Il les ignora et reprit :

« Quand j'étais tout petit, je jouais au courageux Gryffondor qui chassait les bandits hors de Poudlard. J'ai même l'écharpe des Griffons épinglée sur le mur de ma chambre. Enfin… J'avais… Bref, je l'ai achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse après avoir bu du Polynectar, pour que personne ne le sache. Mes parents avaient tellement honte… C'était assez drôle en fait ! »

« Tu as demandé au Choixpeau de t'y mettre ? » demanda Harry.

« Evidemment ! Ce vieux machin a refusé ! Soi-disant que je n'y serais pas heureux… Il n'avait peut-être pas tord, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! »

« Eh ben ça alors… » souffla Remus.

« A toi Rem ! » déclara Sirius.

« Je suis un loup-garou. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la clairière à tel point qu'Harry pensa que les animaux dans la forêt s'étaient aussi arrêtés de bouger à cet aveux. Tous étaient choqués, regardant toujours le ciel. Même Remus était choqué par son propre aveux.

« Putain… » souffla-t-il. « Ca fait tellement de bien ! »

Il se mit à rire si fort, qu'il entraîna ses trois amis dans son hilarité et que cet état de joie dura plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent tous, Harry comprit que ce serait un moment difficile pour Remus et tendit la main, à l'aveugle, pour attraper la sienne.

« C'est pas vrai, » souffla Sirius. « Le doux et tendre Remus est un loup-garou ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Oh… Eh bien… J'étais petit et j'ai été mordu. Par Greyback. Vous le connaissez surement. Mes parents m'ont caché pendant des années jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore vienne les voir pour les convaincre de me laisser partir à Poudlard. Depuis la première année, je me faufile une fois par mois jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante pour que je puisse subir mes transformations. »

« Comment avons nous pu passer à côté de ça… » grommela Severus.

« Ca vous gêne ? » demanda Remus, maintenant anxieux.

« Si je l'avais découvert dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être… » répondit Severus, toujours franc. « Mais là non… Je vis avec toi depuis un mois et je pense pouvoir te cerner suffisamment pour savoir qu'environ trente nuit par mois, tu n'es pas dangereux. »

« Mais c'est pour ça qu'il t'appelle Moony ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Reverse ?! Tu étais au courant ?! »

« Bien sûr, » ricana Harry. « Mais on en parlera à tête reposée demain si vous voulez bien. Je veux connaître le secret de Severus. »

Il y eut un silence, un long silence, puis Severus se mit à parler.

« J'ai découvert mon homosexualité après le baiser de Remus sous le gui du nouvel an. Et je n'ai rien de plus à en dire. »

Après un nouveau silence, un concert de sifflements et d'exclamations ravies retenti dans la petite clairière. Lorsque Harry et Sirius céssèrent de railler leurs deux amis, Remus prit la parole pour se tirer de l'embarras.

« A toi Harry. »

Celui-ci se figea, n'ayant pas pensé qu'après leurs confessions, viendrait inévitablement la sienne. Alors, dans la nuit noire, il respira profondément et lâcha sa bombe :

« Je viens d'une autre dimension. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** : Toujours pas à moi.

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu (c'est moi !)

**NdA** :

.oOo.

**Chapitre 16**

**Révélations**

.oOo.

Harry était étendu sur l'immense matelas de la chambre, aux côtés de Remus. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant la nuit et étaient maintenant assez proches pour se toucher, sans qu'ils ne le fassent pour autant.

Harry s'était réveillé en premier mais ne s'était pas levé. Il avait préféré écouter les bruits de ses colocataires se préparer et sortir plus ou moins discrètement de la chambre. Sirius jouait à courser Boris sous sa forme canine et Severus préparait des potions tout en surveillant Paddy qui passait parfois trop près de ses précieux plants d'ingrédients.

C'était agréable d'entendre la vie autour, le monde qui continuait sans lui…

Et puis, Remus avait commencé à se réveiller et à ce moment, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux déplacés l'un vers l'autre. Il avait attendu que le loup-garou dise quelque chose, mais celui-ci était resté silencieux, regardant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu leur aies dit… » souffla Harry.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes d'une autre dimension… » répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Après son annonce la veille, ils avaient très peu parlé. Aucun de ses amis ne lui en voulait, évidemment, mais ils avaient tous réagi de façons très différentes et lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à parler tous en même temps, Harry avait vite remis les choses à leurs places.

_« Écoutez… je viens d'une dimension où la vie est compliquée pour moi. Pour tous les sorciers d'ailleurs. C'est un temps de guerre avec ses morts et ses souffrances… Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux vous révéler ou non… » _avait-il dit.

Severus avait été catégoriqu :, il ne voulait rien savoir sur cette dimension. Il avait failli perdre sa mère quelques mois auparavant et ne voulait pas savoir si un autre Severus, quelque part dans l'univers, avait eu le malheur de connaître cette souffrance. Sirius avait posé beaucoup de questions, mais pas une seule sur lui ou sa famille. Il voulait savoir si les balais volaient plus vite, s'il y avait un plus gros magasin de farces et attrapes ou si Rusard avait une pustule sur le front. Remus, quant à lui, était resté silencieux.

Harry avait cherché son regard plusieurs fois et il avait reçu quelques sourires un peu crispés, mais rien de plus.

« Tu m'en veux ? » murmura-t-il dans le silence de la chambre, tournant la tête vers son ami.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda simplement Remus, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond.

« Pour t'avoir caché ça… Parce que je ne suis pas du même monde… Parce que je t'ai en quelque sorte trahi… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas Harry… »

« Alors pourquoi cette distance ? Pourquoi tu ne veux même plus me regarder ? »

« Je me pose beaucoup de questions, c'est tout… » répondit Remus, tournant enfin la tête pour plonger les yeux dans les siens.

« Pose-les moi au lieu de les ruminer dans ton coin, » grogna Harry.

« J'ai peur des réponses… »

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la petite pièce et ils entendirent les jappements joyeux de Paddy et quelques réprimandes de Severus.

« Tu savais que j'étais un loup-garou, parce que tu me connaissais ? Pas vrai ? » murmura Remus après un petit moment.

« Oui… » répondit Harry dans un murmure.

« Cet oncle loup-garou dont tu me parles souvent… c'est moi ? On est de la même famille ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça… » souffla le Serpentard. « Nous ne sommes pas du même sang, si c'est ta question. Tu étais le meilleur ami de mes parents. Si la guerre n'avait pas éclaté, tu serais certainement resté proche d'eux et je t'aurais considéré comme un oncle. »

« Je suis mort ? » haleta Remus.

« Hein ?! Non ! » s'exclama Harry, avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Mais eux oui… »

« Oh… je suis désolé… »

Harry fit un petit signe de main, signifiant qu'il s'en moquait et continua.

« J'ai été élevé en dehors du monde magique et quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, tu étais mon professeur de Défense. »

« J'ai pu être professeur ? »

« Et tu étais le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Quand on s'est rencontrés, dans cette dimension je veux dire, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, alors j'ai parlé de ton… autre toi, comme d'un oncle. »

« Je comprends… » murmura Remus.

Un nouveau silence s'étendit et ils entendirent Paddy couiner tristement après un bellement énervé. Apparemment, Boris en avait eu marre et lui avait fait savoir.

« Mon alter ego dans ta dimension a l'air d'en avoir bavé… » reprit Remus.

« C'est vrai… »

« C'est pour ça que tu me pousses à voir les choses autrement ? Comme ma lycanthropie. »

« En partie… Mais tu sais, tu ne deviendras jamais comme l'autre Remus. Tout est différent, le contexte est différent. »

« Tu connais aussi Sirius et Severus là-bas ? »

Harry hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de tout ça, mais en même temps… il en avait tellement envie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à cœur ouvert.

« Je les connais… Sirius est mon parrain. Severus est mon horrible professeur de potions. »

« Ça veut dire que je suis ami avec tes parents, qui sont aussi amis avec Sirius. Par Merlin, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que dans cette dimension folle que je pouvais le fréquenter ! Attends… tu as bien dit Severus ? Professeur ? »

« Oh mais dans ma dimension, Sirius est Gryffondor. Tout comme toi, moi et mes parents. »

« Tes parents… » souffla Remus, avant de s'exclamer. « Putain ! Tu ressembles à James ! »

« Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter, » ricana amèrement le Serpentard.

« Mais… toutes ses confrontations que vous avez eues… toutes les fois où tu essayais de défendre sa conduite alors qu'il ne t'envoyait que du mépris… »

Harry ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant pas vraiment parler de son père avec qui il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre, peu importe les efforts qu'il faisait.

« Lily… » murmura Remus, à la surprise de Harry. « Tu es le fils de James et Lily. Tu as ses yeux, sa douceur et sa compassion. »

« Je ne sais pas… ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. »

« Par Merlin Harry, je suis désolé, » déclara Remus en s'approchant, l'attirant dans une étreinte solide contre son torse.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Harry s'y blottit, heureux de pouvoir enfin tout expliquer à quelqu'un, de pouvoir partager sa véritable histoire. Il n'avait pas été enlacé de cette façon depuis Hermione, plus d'un an auparavant. C'était réconfortant.

Il attrapa une couverture et l'enroula autour d'eux, et bien que son geste puisse paraître bizarre à Remus, il se l'autorisa, créant une sorte de cocon pour eux.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » demanda doucement Remus.

« Je me battais au Ministère, » répondit Harry d'une voix hantée, revoyant ses souvenirs plus vivement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des mois. « Et je suis tombé sur ce gros cristal étrange et- »

« Tu te battais ? » le coupa Remus. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un adolescent se battait au Ministère ? »

« Oh… oui… Tu ne connais pas ma situation là-bas, » soupira Harry, toujours dans l'étreinte de son ami. « Mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir te le dire… Je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous. »

Remus le repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Il avait un air triste sur le sien et ses yeux reflétaient son besoin, le besoin de savoir, le besoin de comprendre.

« Très bien… » acquiesça finalement Harry en se tournant pour être sur le dos, légèrement abattu. « Dans ma dimension, Tom Riddle, le Ministre autoritaire mais compétent, n'a pas eu le soutien dont il a bénéficié ici. Peut-être que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, peut-être qu'il y a eu d'autres drames, je ne peux pas le savoir… Cependant, dans mon monde, il est devenu Lord Voldemort. »

« Lord Voldemort ? C'est un peu ridicule comme nom, » gloussa Remus.

« Peut-être… mais le chaos dans lequel il a plongé l'Angleterre n'a rien de ridicule, » déclara Harry d'un air sombre.

Il entendit clairement le hoquet surpris de Remus mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui et concentra son regard sur le plafond craquelé. Il continua :

« Il a semé la terreur pendant des années, prônant la pureté du sang, la dominance sur les Moldus et tout un tas d'autres bêtises. Il a rassemblé des adeptes, surtout chez les Sang-Pur et les Serpentards, les appelant ''Les Mangemorts''. Dumbledore a créé l'Ordre de Phoenix, une organisation secrète initiée pour contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort et ses sbires car le Ministère ne faisait pas grand chose dans la lutte malheureusement. Tu en faisais partie. Tout comme mes parents. Frank et Alice Londubat, Sirius, Peter et bien d'autres… »

« Peter ? Il est gentil mais… on partage le même dortoir et je suis certain qu'il n'a pas l'âme d'un justicier masqué. »

« En réalité, dans ma dimension, vous étiez quatre dans ce dortoir. James, Sirius, Peter et toi. Vous êtes devenus inséparables. Vous vous faisiez appeler "Les Maraudeurs". »

« Je comprends mieux le nom de cette maison… »

« Comme ici, James est tombé fou amoureux de Lily et Lily passait beaucoup de temps avec Severus. Sirius, comme tu le sais maintenant, vouait une haine féroce à tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin au côté sombre et étant Gryffondor, il a pu s'en donner à coeur joie. James et Sirius faisait un mauvais mélange, motivés par la discrimination et la haine. Ils s'en sont pris à Severus et passaient leur temps à lui jouer des tours idiots… Ils étaient encouragés par Peter et tu désapprouvais, mais tu ne les as jamais confrontés… Trop heureux d'avoir des amis qui connaissaient ta condition et ne te rejetaient pas. »

« C'est affreux… » soupira Remus levant une main pour la passer sur son visage avec lassitude.

« Le portrait que je te brosse n'est pas vraiment agréable, c'est évident… Mais mon père était quelqu'un de bien, qui m'a défendu au péril de sa vie. Je sais que tu as regretté tes actes et que Sirius était si loyal qu'il l'a payé très cher. Toute histoire à un côté blanc et un côté noir. Quand j'ai su ce que les Maraudeurs avaient fait à Severus, je n'étais pas fier, mais au fond de moi, je les comprenais un peu… Severus était un tel bâtard avec moi… Aujourd'hui, maintenant que je connais le vrai Severus, je trouve ça inadmissible. Chaque histoire est différente et je pense que du point de vue de ce Remus, ce n'était pas si terrible et je comprends pourquoi. »

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la pièce et Harry tourna enfin la tête pour regarder Remus. Celui-ci réfléchissait profondément, un sillon creusé entre ses sourcils. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Tu me parlais donc de la guerre, » dit-il doucement.

« Oui. Vos actions, celles de son père, Tobias, combiné à la discrimination contre les Serpentards on conduit Severus à croire les belles paroles de Voldemort. Il est devenu un Mangemort. L'Ordre du Phoenix d'un côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'autre. Et puis un jour, il y a eu une prophétie qui a poussé Voldemort à m'attaquer. Je ne la connais pas, j'ai appris son existence juste avant d'arriver ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque le Gardien du Secret de mes parents les a vendus, Voldemort est allé les tuer. Le sort a ricoché quand il m'a visé, ce qui a fait de moi une sorte de… star. Voldemort a disparu ce jour-là, mais pas définitivement. »

« Qui était le Gardien du Secret ? » demanda anxieusement Remus.

« Peter… » murmura Harry en réponse. « Ca aurait dû être Sirius, et c'était ce que tout le monde pensait, mais… c'était Peter. Dès que Sirius a su ce qu'il s'était passé, il est parti à sa poursuite mais il est tombé dans un piège. Il a été enfermé à Azkaban plus de dix ans… »

« C'est terrible ! » haleta Remus. « Et… Et moi ? »

« Tu pensais que Sirius vous avait trahis et que tu n'avais rien vu venir. James était mort et tu pensais que Peter avait suivi le même chemin… Tu t'es retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain. Tu t'es enfui… Tu t'es enfermé dans ta peine et a laissé ton loup te dévorer de l'intérieur. »

« Je t'ai laissé ? Mais… J'aurais pu prendre soin de toi ! »

« Je ne pense pas… Dumbledore voulait que je grandisse dans le monde Moldu, ou personne ne me connaîtrait. Il voulait que j'ai une vie normale. Il ignorait à quel point la vie chez ma tante était loin d'être normale… » grogna Harry.

« Comment as-tu changé de dimension ? »

« Voldemort est revenu durant ma quatrième année, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses et il a réussi à manipuler mon esprit pendant la cinquième année. Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer dans les détails, mais il m'a poussé à me rendre au Ministère. Mes amis m'ont suivi. Evidemment, c'était un piège… Nous avons été encerclé par les Mangemorts et une course poursuite à travers le département des Mystères a commencé. Dans la salle du temps, je me suis cogné contre un énorme cristal qui m'a projeté dans le bureau du directeur, devant le même cristal. C'est là que mon aventure a commencé. »

« Ca a dû être tellement dur, » murmura Remus.

D'un geste, il attrapa à nouveau Harry et le blottit une fois de plus contre son torse, caressant ses cheveux dans la manoeuvre.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, » ricana Harry. « J'étais au Ministère, poursuivi par des Mangemorts et en quelques secondes je me suis retrouvé sans mes amis, à Poudlard. Quand j'ai voulu y retourner, je suis passé dans le couloir et je suis tombé sur mon père et mon parrain en train de se battre. C'était complètement fou. »

Harry repensa à ce moment et a tout ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Les bruits dehors s'étaient estompés, tout comme les bruits de chaudron de Severus. Leurs deux colocataires devaient être dans le jardin à parler tranquillement, ou plus plausible, s'étaient entretués.

« Tu peux y retourner ? » demanda Remus à voix basse.

« Quand le cristal se réactivera. Ca pourrait être dans un mois, dans un an… »

« Est-ce que… » commença lentement le loup-garou, la gorge serrée. « Des gens t'attendent là bas ? Tu as des amis ? Une petite amie ? »

Harry soupira et pensa à ses amis. Ron et Hermione évidemment, mais aussi Luna et Neville. Et Ginny… Ginny était avant tout la soeur de son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle éprouvait pour lui des sentiments plus que fraternels. Et lui, il avait commencé à envisager que peut-être, un jour…

Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus certain. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu ici…

« Personne ne m'attend vraiment… Quand la pierre m'a envoyé ici, elle n'a pris qu'une partie de moi, ou elle a fait un double, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche mais… Je continue d'évoluer là-bas. »

« Alors tu vas rester ? » demanda Remus avec espoir.

« Ce n'est pas si simple… J'ai mis mes amis en danger là-bas et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose… Par Merlin, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je dois y retourner… Je dois réparer mes erreurs et continuer cette guerre. »

« Tu ne peux pas Harry… Tu ne peux pas… » répéta Remus en cramponnant le corps de son ami.

« Moony ? » appela Harry, confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Remus le repoussa doucement et le surplomba légèrement. Il regarda son visage pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

« Harry… Cette année a été la plus belle année de ma vie, et ça, uniquement parce que tu es arrivé. »

Il fit une pause et Harry sentit sa respiration se couper. Remus était près de lui, vraiment très près. Il pouvait regarder son front plissé et les quelques mèches châtains qui s'y égaraient, ses yeux ambrés, la fossette sur sa joue et l'ombre d'une barbe pas rasée depuis quelques jours.

« Tu as débarqué dans ma vie et tu m'as aidé à me connaître, à m'accepter. Tu as fait disparaître la honte en moi. Grâce à toi, j'ai avoué ma condition à des gens. Volontairement ! »

Les yeux de Remus se promenaient sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, semblant vouloir repérer chaque émotion, graver chaque trait. Harry était captivé par ce regard, un regard plus franc qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Je ne peux pas… » murmura Remus. « Je ne peux pas te regarder partir, sans savoir ce que ça fait. »

« Ce que fait quoi ? » demanda Harry, perdu.

« Ca, » répondit simplement Remus avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry.

Aussitôt, celui-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la douceur du moment.

Il sentit Remus se presser un peu plus et poser sa main qui ne lui servait pas d'appui sur sa hanche dans une douce caresse. Harry, inconscient de ses gestes leva ses deux bras pour les enrouler autour des épaules du loup-garou.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, puis se retrouvèrent encore et encore dans un baiser chaste mais plein de sentiments et de passion.

Le baiser chaste, devint plus langoureux lorsque Remus passa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour atteindre celle d'Harry, qui avait instinctivement ouvert la bouche. Il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt pour caresser innocemment sa peau douce et Harry frissonna à ce contact.

« Oh non… » fit une voix près d'eux.

Ils sursautèrent et haletèrent en se séparant vivement, avant de se tourner vers la porte maintenant ouverte pour voir Severus, les bras croisés, et Sirius les regardant par dessus son épaule avec un grand sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt de profaner notre... lit conjugal... » commença Severus avec un rictus ironique. « Avec toutes sortes de fluides, ou je vous goûterez à mes sorts » grogna-t-il en se détournant.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda Sirius. « T'en aurais pas besoin pour une potion ? De la bave de loup-garou, » cria-t-il en fermant la porte, non sans envoyer un clin d'oeil au couple ébouriffé.

* * *

_Pardon pardon ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews mais je les ai toutes lus et je vous remercie infiniment 3_


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : M

**Nbr de chapitres **: À définir

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu-Aya

**NdA** : Hey ! salut les cocos ? comment vous allez ? moi ça farte ! Vous vous souvenez de l'époque où on disait "ça farte ?" ça me manque teeeellement ! A plus les bichons, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Kiss kiss love !

(Ceci était le mot incroyablement intelligent de ma bêta… xD)

.oOo.

**Chapitre 17**

**Ce groupe improbable**

.oOo.

Lorsque Harry et Remus sortirent de la chambre après un baiser incroyable, mais surtout interrompu, ils étaient clairement gênés. Les ricanements persistants de Sirius et les sourires narquois de Severus n'aidant pas, ils se séparèrent vite pour vaquer à leur occupation. Remus s'installa à table pour une partie de bavboule avec Sirius et Harry s'occupa du petit carré de terre retournée dans lequel il avait mis des plants de tomates cerises et des herbes aromatiques. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les conversations des deux amis.

« Alors ! Un loup-garou hein ? » dit Sirius d'une voix curieuse.

« Un loup-garou… » soupira Remus.

« Comment tes compagnons de dortoir ont pu passer à côté ? »

« Je pense qu'ils sont un peu trop centrés sur eux-même pour y faire attention. Ils me pensent de faible constitution. Je ne les contredis pas… »

« Et comment Harry l'a su ? » demanda Sirius.

« Il connaissait les signes. L'un de ses proches était un loup-garou. C'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait être animagus. »

« Quelle raison ? »

Harry, qui enlevait des mauvaises herbes imaginaires, connaissait bien Sirius et il savait parfaitement que ce dernier fronçait les sourcils.

« Pour rester avec moi durant les pleines lunes, » répondit Remus comme si c'était évident.

« On peut faire ça ? » s'extasia Sirius.

« Évidemment. Où crois-tu qu'il était, une nuit par mois ? Dans la cabane hurlante sous forme d'hermine à jouer avec un immense loup couleur fauve. »

« Tu n'es qu'un horrible menteur Lutin ! » hurla Sirius en se tournant vers Harry.

« Je t'ai jamais menti ! » se défendit celui-ci, sans cacher le fait qu'il écoutait la conversation. « On parlait des cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec une étude poussée sur les loups-garous, ensuite on jouait pendant des heures, mais pas aux échecs, plutôt au loup, » ricana-t-il. « Et on finissait invariablement par s'endormir là où on était. »

« Serpentard, » grogna Sirius avant de se retourner vers Remus. « Et bien pour la prochaine, vous pourrez compter sur moi, » dit-il avec un sourire brillant.

« Toi aussi ? » souffla Remus.

Aussitôt, Sirius se transforma en gros chien noir, sa queue frétillant en tout sens pour montrer son excitation.

« Génial ! » rit Remus en se relevant du banc pour le contourner et s'accroupir devant le chien. « J'ai toujours adoré les chiens ! » dit-il en frottant vivement l'encolure de Paddy.

Harry sentit une petite pointe de jalousie en regardant la scène, si bien qu'il retourna à son jardinage. C'était idiot, vraiment, de penser que Remus n'aurait plus besoin de Reverse avec un chien. Pourtant, celui-ci était presque du même gabarit et serait donc bien plus efficace pour jouer à la bagarre que pouvait l'être une misérable hermine.

En même temps, depuis qu'il avait raconté son histoire à Remus, il se souvenait, bien plus clairement que ces derniers mois, de qui il était. Il n'était pas Harry Taylor mais Harry Potter et bientôt, il repartirait dans sa dimension, abandonnant ses amis. Abandonnant Remus.

Qui étaient-ils maintenant l'un pour l'autre ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il voulait profiter des heures, des jours, des mois à venir, avant que tout ne s'arrête.

Harry entendit un bruit et comprit que Sirius s'était à nouveau transformé. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit un nouveau bruit qu'il connaissait très bien : celui d'un transplanage. Sachant qu'ils étaient tous ici, Harry se demandait qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite.

En se retournant, il vit Lily Evans qui, un grand sourire sur le visage, s'avançait tranquillement vers eux.

Harry était heureux d'avoir pu devenir ami avec celle qui avait été sa mère. Il avait appris à la connaître et même s'ils gardaient une certaine distance, c'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré.

« Salut Lily, » dit-il avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« Bonjour Harry. Tu ne travailles pas ? »

« Non, » répondit Sirius en s'approchant à son tour. « Le Lutin a eu sa journée pour se remettre de son anniversaire, » dit-il en posant son bras sur les épaules d'Harry.

« Oh ! C'était ton anniversaire ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui. Hier, » répondit Harry, se dégageant d'un Sirius boudeur.

« Alors j'ai bien fait d'amener ceci, » dit-elle en tendant un petit panier en osier muni d'un linge à motifs vichy bleu et blanc. « Ce sont des scones, des muffins et des cookies. Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, Sirius se jeta sur la jeune femme.

« Lily tu es… une déesse ! » dit-il avant de prendre le panier et de rejoindre la table pour lécher le glaçage d'un muffin.

« Merci beaucoup Lily, » dit finalement Harry de façon bien moins exubérante.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la table où elle salua Remus avec une accolade, juste avant que Severus n'arrive pour s'installer avec eux.

Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois au cours du mois. Au moins deux fois par semaine. Elle et Severus s'étaient expliqué et ils étaient redevenus amis. Elle venait discuter, étudier ou même parfois dîner.

« Alors ? Quoi de nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, » commença Sirius. « J'habite ici et ces deux-là sortent ensemble, » lâcha-t-il en désignant Harry et Remus.

Harry sentit immédiatement ses joues chauffer et vit que Remus était dans le même état.

« Je… nous… » commença-t-il.

« Mais nous… » bafouilla Remus en même temps.

Ils se turent puis se fixèrent intensément, avant de refermer la bouche. Eh bien, apparemment ils sortaient ensemble ! Ils n'en n'avaient pas parlé après avoir été interrompus. Ils s'étaient contentés de s'habiller avec gêne et de quitter la pièce. Harry ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et ne savait même pas quoi en penser. Il y avait du bon d'être ami avec Monsieur Pieds-dans-le-plat, il leur avait épargné une longue discussion hésitante et bégayante.

Maintenant, Harry avait un petit ami.

« Félicitations ! » rayonna Lily, sautillant sur sa chaise en applaudissant gaiement.

« Merci… » souffla Remus rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry n'invite Lily à rester pour le déjeuner. Ils préparèrent le repas tous ensemble, bien que clairement supervisés par Severus qui demanda à Sirius d'aller dans la forêt pour chercher des champignons bleus - qui n'existaient pas - pour ne pas l'avoir sur les bras.

Harry était très mal à l'aise alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger tous ensemble. Il était juste à côté de Remus qui, consciemment ou non, l'effleurait sans arrêt. Il pouvait sentir sa cuisse contre la sienne, son coude cogner parfois son bras et son épaule frôler la sienne. Il ressentait un mélange entre la gêne et d'excitation.

« Ca va ? » demanda doucement Remus alors que les autres avaient débuté une conversation sur les examens de fin d'année.

« Oui… » répondit Harry.

« Je sais que c'est faux. Ca te gêne à ce point ce qu'on a fait ? Je te dégoûte ou un truc du genre ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Harry, rompant brièvement les conversations. « Non, ce n'est pas ça, » dit-il plus doucement. « Je t'assure Moony, c'est juste que… Je suis un peu perdu. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne et… On sort ensemble ? »

« Je pensais que c'était assez clair… » rit légèrement Remus. « J'aimerais beaucoup ça en tout cas. »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on est en couple ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, » répondit Remus avec un sourire doux. « C'est la première fois pour moi aussi. Je suppose qu'on doit se comporter comme d'habitude, sauf que maintenant, si on a envie de faire ça, on peut. »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Remus sourit et se pencha pour poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du Serpentard.

« Oh pitié ! » grogna Severus depuis sa place. « Vous n'allez pas nous imposer ça maintenant… »

« Désolé Sev, » ricana Harry. « Je crois que tu vas devoir le supporter quelques temps, » dit-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse du loup-garou.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire et reprit son repas, mangeant tranquillement sa salade de tomates.

« Tant qu'on en est à parler couple, » déclara timidement Lily. « J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. »

« Par Salazar je m'attends au pire... » bougonna Severus en s'essuyant soigneusement la bouche avec sa serviette.

« Tu peux, » rit Lily avec gêne. « Je… Je sors avec James Potter… »

« _Quoi ?!_ » fut l'exclamation venant de chacun des jeunes hommes autour d'elle.

« Je sais… » gloussa-t-elle. « Je sais, c'est complètement fou. »

« James Crétin Potter ? Le mec qui passe son temps à nous insulter, nous humilier et nous agresser ? Le même James Potter qui nous harcèle depuis six ans ? » grogna Severus.

« Je sais… » soupira Lily. « C'est fou et j'ai du mal à comprendre moi-même… »

« Explique-nous… » dit doucement Harry, tendant sa main pour attraper celle de la jeune femme.

« Un peu avant les vacances, alors que j'étais seule en train de réviser dans la Salle Commune, il est venu me voir. Il semblait tout penaud et bafouillait comme je ne l'avais jamais vu faire avant. Et puis… Il s'est excusé. »

« Excusé ? Potter ? » haleta Sirius.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« J'étais à peu près dans le même état que toi, » rit Lily. « Il s'est agenouillé devant ma chaise et a pris ma main entre les siennes… Et puis il a parlé. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter. »

« Ca au moins je peux le croire… » se renfrogna Severus.

« Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour moi dès le premier instant, comment ses sentiments s'étaient développés au fil des années et la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie envers vous. »

« Nous ? » demanda Severus, un sourcil relevé.

« Toi pour commencer. Nous étions amis et passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Remus, dans une moindre mesure, car il a toujours été intelligent et peut tenir la route dans un débat important sur n'importe quel sujet. Sirius aussi, car malgré le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard, il était le plus populaire à Poudlard. Et puis ensuite… Harry est arrivé… »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » s'exclama Harry, choqué.

« Tu es toi, » sourit Lily avec un haussement d'épaule. « Tu es à Serpentard et pourtant, tu es gentil avec tout le monde. Tu as réussi à faire sortir Remus de sa coquille. Tu as réconcilié Severus et Sirius qui, bien qu'ils faisaient semblant de s'apprécier en public, se détestaient dans l'intimité, tout le monde était au courant. Tu aides les premiers années, même les Gryffondors et tu défends les opprimés. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu as une sacrée réputation à Poudlard. »

« Mais… Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça ! Je suis juste moi… »

« Exactement ! » rit Lily alors que Remus serrait tendrement son épaule. « Tu ne fais rien pour que les gens t'aiment et pourtant ils le font ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu as réuni dans ton… antre, le groupe le plus incroyable possible. »

Harry tourna le regard et posa ses yeux sur Remus qui souriait paisiblement. Un loup-garou, un Gryffondor, un rat de bibliothèque, au calme surprenant. Il regarda Sirius, le sang-pur, le chien fou, le faux Serpentard, impulsif et courageux. Puis il posa ses yeux sur Severus. Le Serpentard pur souche, le ténébreux introverti, le sang-melé fier, cachant un coeur en or.

Effectivement, ce groupe était improbable.

« Tu nous as tous rassemblés Harry, » dit Sirius avec un sourire, alors que Severus acquiesçait à contrecoeur.

« Et tu as eu le même effet sur James, » déclara Lily.

« Je n'ai rien fait pour James ! » contra Harry.

« Tu en es certain ? » demanda la rousse, souriant à nouveau. « Il m'a avoué quelque chose qui s'est passée juste avant les vacances… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce que James avait pu raconter à Lily. Et puis, il se souvint.

_Flash back_

_« Alors Taylor, » appela James dans le couloir vide. « Seul et sans défense ? » _

_Un rire résonna et Harry se tourna enfin pour faire face à James, appuyé contre un mur de pierres, baguette au poing. Il ne répondit pas et voulut se détourner pour reprendre son chemin, mais un ricanement l'en empêcha. _

_« Alors tu fuis ? Comme c'est… Serpentard de ta part, » cracha James. _

_« Je rentre d'un entraînement de Quidditch, » dit Harry d'une voix lasse. « Je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant. » _

_Il se tourna pour se rendre dans les cachots mais sentit un sort percuter son dos. Immédiatement, ses jambes devinrent molles et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, laissant ses mains rattraper sa chute. Il entendit un os craquer et ressentit une douleur sourde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. _

_« Ne me tourne pas le dos comme si j'étais insignifiant ! » hurla James. _

_Harry se retourna, toujours au sol, et se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder le Gryffondor. Il voulait se battre, il voulait lui lancer des sorts et le faire hurler de douleur, pour ce qu'il lui faisait, ce qu'il avait fait à Severus, à Sirius. Mais… Une part de son esprit se souvenait. Il se souvenait que cet homme était, avait été, serait son père avant toute chose. Un homme qui l'avait protégé en échange de sa propre vie. Un homme qu'il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir serrer dans ses bras._

_Alors, Harry ne prit pas sa baguette. _

_Il resta couché, sur le dos, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il savait que ses yeux étaient puissants, car ils étaient les mêmes que ceux de Lily, car ils étaient aussi verts que le sort de mort, aussi effrayants qu'un lac de poison._

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça Potter ? » dit-il lentement. « Tu essaies de prouver quoi et à qui ? Tu sais, j'ai été traité de monstre pendant toute une partie de ma vie. Quand j'ai enfin compris où était ma véritable place, j'ai tout fait pour prouver que j'en étais capable... C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu les exploits de ton père dans le journal. Un grand homme… Il combat le mal tous les jours. Et ta mère, femme intelligente, est sur le point de trouver un remède pour la poissonite aigue. Tu es fils unique, ils doivent avoir de grands espoirs pour toi. Tu vas faire quoi ? Devenir Auror ? Tu vas combattre le mal, comme ton père et tu commences déjà avec le mal de Poudlard. Tu ne te rends pas compte que le seul "mal" qu'i Poudlard, c'est toi ? » _

_Le silence s'étira entre les deux hommes qui se regardaient. Harry essayait de maintenir son visage dans une expression faciale apprise grâce à Severus, le "rien de ce que tu peux dire ne m'affecte" alors que James tremblait de rage._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma famille ?! » hurla celui-ci. _

_« Rien… » murmura Harry. « Je ne sais rien de ta famille. » _

_Cette remarque était des plus amère et elle l'était plus pour lui que pour quiconque. Personne ne savait à quel point cette situation était terrible pour lui. _

_« Cependant, » dit-il un peu plus fort. « J'en connais un rayon sur les petites frappes, sur la pression sociale et sur les Gryffondors. Si tu penses que tu séduiras Lily de cette façon, en devenant important, aussi important que ton père, en bombant le torse et prouvant ton courage par des actes d'agressivité stupides, tu te goures. Lily est douce, gentille, compréhensive et tolérante. Elle ne sera jamais à toi. » _

_Cette dernière affirmation, plus que le reste, mit le feu à James qui parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient et se pencha pour agripper Harry par le col de sa chemise. _

_« Comment peux-tu oser espèce de- »_

_« Un problème ? » résonna une voix derrière Harry. _

_Il se tourna autant qu'il le pouvait et vit le Professeur Slughorn le dos droit et le regard sévère braqué sur James. _

_« Rien, » déclara Harry, avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre. « J'ai dû me casser le poignet au Quidditch, et avec l'adrénaline, je ne l'ai pas senti. Cependant, en passant dans le couloir, je me suis senti mal et je suis tombé. James passait par là et m'aidait à me relever. » _

_Slughorn parut sceptique mais accepta l'excuse en voyant l'air surpris du Gryffondor. Il était certain qu'Harry n'avait pas dit ça sous la menace en tous cas. _

_James, pour étayer les dires du Serpentard et éviter une sanction, attrapa Harry par le bras et le releva, lançant discrètement un contre-sort sur ses jambes. _

_« Bien, » déclara le professeur en regardant le Gryffondor. « Vous pouvez retourner à… eh bien, ce que vous faîtes d'habitude, torturer des petits Poufsouffles par exemple. Je m'occuperai de Monsieur Taylor moi-même et le conduirai à l'infirmerie. » _

_James parut à la fois surpris mais aussi attristé par cette réflexion de Slughorn. Comme si la phrase d'Harry, quelques secondes plus tôt, le percutait de plein fouet :_

_« Tu ne te rends pas compte, que le seul "mal" qu'i Poudlard, c'est toi ? »_

_Fin du flash back_

Harry n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, déclarant qu'il s'était fait mal au Quidditch sans trop d'explication. Il n'avait pas vraiment revu James après cela et n'avait pas cherché à le voir. Il avait eu d'autres soucis. L'aménagement de Severus et Remus, les examens…

« Il se peut qu'on ait eu quelques mots… » reconnut Harry à ses amis, une fois qu'il fut revenu de son souvenir.

« Ca l'a apparement fait réfléchir, » dit Lily. « Même s'il reste… arrogant, prétentieux et parfois idiot, il m'a fait voir une autre facette de sa personnalité. Il est drôle, » dit-elle, comme si elle se surprenait elle-même. « Il est protecteur, ambitieux… Je l'ai vu aider une première année avec son devoir de charme. »

« C'est son niveau… » bougonna Severus.

« On a parlé beaucoup pendant deux mois et finalement, il y a deux jours, il m'a embrassée… » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Félicitations Lily ! » dit Harry en se levant et contournant la table pour enlacer son amie.

« Félicitations Lily ? » couina Sirius. « Tu vas me dire que tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas à être d'accord ou pas, » répondit Harry. « Lily est adulte et elle est notre amie. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut et elle sait que si jamais il lui fait du mal, on sera quatre à aller botter le cul de Potter. »

Lily se mit à rire et l'enlaça à son tour. Par dessus son épaule, Harry vit le visage souriant de Remus, plein de compréhension. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret, il savait à quel point le couple entre Lily et James était important.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réinstallés à leur place d'origine, Severus qui était en bout de table et à côté d'Harry, posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, lui lançant un regard sérieux.

« Taylor, » dit-il solennellement.

« Hum… Oui ? »

« Promets-moi, sur la tête de Moomoo ici présent, que tu ne ramèneras pas un autre de mes ennemis dans cette maison de fou. Je veux bien faire des compromis et accepter le cabot, mais si Potter emménage ici, je jure par Merlin que je prendrai le lit dans la chambre de ma mère, entre la vieille dame flatulente et l'autre qui me prend pour la Grande Faucheuse à chaque fois que j'y mets les pieds. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, profitant des vacances avant qu'une nouvelle année d'école ne commence, bien trop tôt selon eux.

* * *

_Bonjour ! Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. _

_Un immense merci pour le soutien que j'ai reçu via Snape Family pour mon compte Instagram. Vous êtes les meilleurs !_

_A bientôt ! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu-Aya

.oOo.

**Chapitre 18**

**En un an**

.oOo.

_Un an plus tard, le 31 juillet._

« Qui vient ce soir ? » demanda Remus, se glissant derrière Harry qui était en train de cuisiner pour enlacer sa taille et embrasser sa joue.

Au cours de cette année, Remus avait réussi à accepter son loup intérieur et s'il le cachait toujours, ce n'était plus par honte mais par envie d'être tranquille. Bien qu'il reconnaisse maintenant que sa condition n'était pas une infamie, ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste de la population sorcière.

Cependant, cette réalisation avait provoqué chez lui une sorte de déclic physique. Il avait grandi subitement, dépassant Harry de dix bons centimètres. Sa peau était devenue dorée et il était plus musclé qu'auparavant. Cette poussée de croissance un peu tardive avait attiré de nombreux regards à Poudlard pour le plus grand malheur de Harry. Voir un Remus Lupin plus confiant, souriant et en bonne forme physique n'avait été qu'un plus pour tous ses soupirants, car au moment où ils avaient vu le sourire resplendissant de celui-ci, destiné à son petit ami, ils étaient tous tombés sous le charme.

Harry se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer sur le torse solide de Remus, continuant de touiller mollement le chocolat fondu pour le gâteau du soir.

« Il n'y aura nous quatre. Et puis Lily et James. »

« Tu ne voulais pas inviter plus de monde ? » murmura Remus, mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Harry frissonna de plaisir et tourna la tête pour regarder son petit ami qui s'acharnait à titiller de sa langue chaque partie accessible de son visage. Il l'embrassa et retourna à sa préparation.

« Non… Il y a beaucoup de monde à Poudlard que je considère comme mes amis, mais il n'y a que cinq personnes que je veux avec moi ce jour-là, » dit-il avec douceur.

« Lily, je veux bien, » grogna Severus depuis le canapé. « Mais au nom de Merlin, pourquoi Potter ?! » dit-il avant de retourner à sa tâche, celle de brosser les cheveux de Sirius.

Effectivement, le grand et sombre Severus Snape passait une brosse dans la crinière rebelle de Sirius Black, son petit ami.

Lors du bal de Noël à Poudlard, Sirius avait surpris tout le monde en s'asseyant au piano pour jouer un morceau. Harry ne prétendait pas s'y connaître, alors il était incapable de dire qu'elle avait été la partition, mais même lui, peu friand de musique classique, s'était senti transporté. Il avait enlacé Remus et ils s'étaient balancés amoureusement sur la mélodie.

Harry avait bien vu le visage de Severus cependant, il avait semblé tellement paisible, possédé par l'instrument et plus libre que jamais. Une certaine nostalgie s'était échappé du morceau, mais aussi de l'amour, de la peine…

Quand Sirius avait eu fini, il s'était relevé, le rouge aux joues, soudainement très conscient de son débordement d'émotion. Il y avait eu peu de monde qui avait vraiment regardé, la plupart des étudiants étaient en train de danser, mais il y en avait un qui n'avait pas détourné son regard une seule seconde : Severus.

Celui-ci s'était avancé et avec passion mais douceur, avait embrassé Sirius à pleine bouche.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment été une surprise pour Harry. Lui et Remus avaient remarqué que leurs amis se tournaient autour depuis quelques mois. Ils avaient fait une trêve au moment d'emménager ensemble et avaient dû s'entendre tant bien que mal. Ce faisant, ils s'étaient aperçus de leur passion commune pour les créatures magiques, pour les mystères irrésolus et pour le monde aquatique. Remus et Harry s'étaient demandé s'ils devaient pousser les choses, mais avaient finalement laissé le couple se former, et ils avaient eu raison.

Lorsque Harry avait vu le baiser passionné entre les deux ex-ennemis, son sourire avait atteint ses oreilles, il avait tapoté le dos de Remus pour qu'il tourne la tête. Le loup-garou avait ricané puis avait à nouveau plonger son visage dans le cou de son compagnon pour un slow langoureux.

Depuis, Sirius et Severus étaient en couple. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile pour deux têtes de boullu comme eux, mais ils semblaient heureux. Le contraste était saisissant entre Remus et Harry qui étaient doux et câlins et eux qui étaient comme chien et chat. Mais… c'était leur fonctionnement.

« Je veux inviter James parce qu'il est le petit-ami de Lily, » reprit Harry en sortant de ses songes. « Et puis, tu dois bien avouer qu'il s'est assagi. Il ne nous a presque pas insultés de toute l'année. »

Sirius tourna la tête et le regarda avec des yeux vides.

« Wow. Quel exploit, » ironisa-t-il avant que sa tête ne soit tournée à nouveau, presque violemment, pour faire face à la cheminée et que Severus puisse reprendre la tâche ardue de démêler ses cheveux.

Il avait avoué, avec l'aide de quelques verres, qu'il aimait passer sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius mais que les noeuds bloquaient sans arrêt sa progression apaisante. Alors, c'était devenu un rituel maintenant. Un rituel un peu étrange mais qui leur plaisait à l'un comme à l'autre.

« Allez… Soyez sympas avec lui, » supplia Harry.

« Tu nous a promis que tu ne ramènerais pas un nouveau chien errant dans ton antre, Reverse. »

« Juste pour une soirée… »

« Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous apaiser, » déclara Remus. « Mais il a été bien plus gentil avec les Serpentards lorsqu'il était en privée cette année. Il n'a fait aucune blague, n'a pas été vulgaire et ne vous a pas insultés, même dans le confort des dortoirs. »

« Quel choc, » ricana Severus. « Sachant qu'il partage sa chambre avec un homme amoureux d'un Serpentard, un homme qui est ami avec plusieurs serpents et qui partage son repaire avec trois d'entre eux. »

« Je vous jure, » dit Remus en roulant des yeux. « Sortir avec Lily lui a fait du bien. Il a changé. Il n'est plus le stéréotype agressif du Gryffondor stupidement courageux. Il est devenu… Un peu plus comme lui en réalité. Le vrai lui. »

« Mouais… » marmonna Sirius. « Tu m'excuseras d'avoir des réserves alors que cette bouse de troll m'a cassé une dent en troisième année. »

« Pauvre chou… » ricana Harry, recevant un tirage de langue en règle.

.oOo.

« Bonjour ! » dit Lily en transplanant directement dans le jardin.

Comme pour chaque fête, celui-ci était décoré de lumières. Merline, le fléreur, essayait d'attraper une fée qui se mettait hors de portée en lui tirant la langue et les quatre colocataires discutaient joyeusement autour de la table généreusement dressée.

« Lily ! » s'exclama Harry en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » dit-elle en riant alors qu'il la faisait tourner.

Derrière elle, James Potter ne semblait pas très à l'aise et envoya même un petit regard jaloux à Harry. Celui-ci sourit simplement lorsqu'il le vit et alla lui serrer la main.

« Salut James. Bienvenue dans notre antre. »

« Euh… Merci Taylor, » répondit James avec un sourire crispé.

Harry hocha la tête et prit la main de Lily pour la traîner vers la petite maison, riant tous deux joyeusement.

« Viens avec moi Lily, » dit-il. « J'ai un nouveau livre de sortilège ! Je suis certain que tu vas le trouver génial ! »

Il l'entraîna dans la maison et enleva ses chaussures pour entrer dans la chambre. Lily fit de même et tous deux, livre oublié, se mirent à sauter sur le matelas comme des enfants. Remus arriva et s'appuya sur le chambranle, les regardant avec amusement.

« J'étais venu t'aider à trouver le livre, car c'est moi qui l'ai rangé, mais je vois que je suis inutile. »

Harry se mit à rire et vit Sirius et Severus entrer à leur tour dans la maison, l'un pour surveiller ses potions, l'autre pour sortir le repas du four.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Moomoo, » le taquina Harry. « Je t'ai vu le ranger sur l'étagère de gauche. »

Aussitôt, il arrêta de sauter et trouva l'ouvrage en quelques secondes.

« Tu vois ! » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il sortit de la chambre et trouva James sur le pas de la porte, regardant l'intérieur de la cabane avec les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

Les autres le virent aussi et tous les bruits cessèrent.

« Vous… Vous vivez vraiment ici ? » souffla-t-il avec horreur.

« Tu y vois un inconvénient Potter ? » grogna Severus, prêt à mordre.

« Tous les quatre ? » demanda James sans prendre en compte la menace.

« Il y a un problème avec ça ? » questionna doucement Harry, devançant ainsi les deux serpents enragés et susceptibles.

« Je… Non. Je veux dire… Vous vivez à quatre dans une cabane aussi grande que ma salle de bain personnelle au manoir et apparement, tout le monde trouve ça normal. »

Severus jeta sa louche dans son chaudron et s'approcha dangereusement de James :

« Tu crois que c'est par plaisir ? » demanda-t-il avec hargne, sans attendre de réponse. « Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde peut vivre dans un manoir avec une chambre grande comme un terrain de Quidditch ? Combien de chambre inoccupée il y a dans ton putain de château Potter ?! »

Sirius retint son petit-ami par le bras, le forçant à ne pas trop s'approcher, ayant certainement peur qu'il lui saute dessus.

« Tu sais que ma pauvre mère, battue jusqu'à la folie, partage sa chambre de onze mètres carré avec deux autres femme ? Tu sais que je vie ici justement pour lui payer cette chambre ? Sinon c'était le dortoir avec dix autres patients. Combien de ces malades on pourrait loger chez toi Potter ? »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe alors que Severus, visiblement furieux, respirait difficilement pour se calmer. Tout le monde était choqué par le discour passionné du Serpentard. Il était habituellement le plus calme et le plus réfléchi. Il préférait bougonner dans son coin et préparer sa vengeance.

« Non… » répondit James à voix basse et rauque. « Non je ne pense pas que ce soit par plaisir. Je voulais juste dire que c'était courageux… C'est moi le Gryffondor et je ne serai jamais capable de vivre comme vous le faites… »

Tous furent bouche-bée par la déclaration de James. C'était inattendu et même s'il semblait quelque peu rebuté par ce qu'il venait de dire, il était sincère.

« C'est l'instinct de survie des Serpentards… » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Allons dehors, ça sera un peu plus joyeux. »

Lily acquiesça et conduisit James dans le jardin. Severus retourna à sa potion et fit disparaître le liquide maintenant gâché à cause de son petit coup de sang. Sirius ricana derrière sa main et tapa dans le dos de Remus pour le faire avancer. Celui-ci attrapa la main de Harry au dernier moment pour l'emporter avec lui.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et Severus les rejoignit, apportant le plateau de crudité.

« Pourquoi vous habitez toujours ici ? » demanda curieusement James. « Vous avez tous un boulot non ? Surtout maintenant que Poudlard est fini. Vous pouvez au moins vous payer une chambre individuelle dans une auberge. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« On est bien ici. On a une maison, du terrain et même un bouc ! » dit-il en caressant Boris. « On ne paye presque rien en loyer et on peut faire des économies pour plus tard. Nous n'avons aucun voisin et pouvons faire autant de bruit que nous voulons. Finalement, vivre ensemble ne change pas beaucoup du dortoir. »

« Tu habites toujours chez tes parents James ? » demanda Remus.

« Oui et pendant encore un moment. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« J'ai été pris chez les Aurors. J'ai encore trois ans de formation et je compte bien rester chez eux. Je n'aurai pas que ça à faire de penser aux repas et aux factures... »

Severus grogna face au comportement impétueux de James et celui-ci reprit :

« Et vous ? Vous faites quoi après ? »

« Je suis pris en apprentissage avec Devlin Corneblanche pour la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus, » déclara Harry avec un sourire rayonnant.

James ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de laisser filtrer un sifflement admiratif.

« Je vais passer ma maîtrise en défense contre les forces du mal avec le Maître Steward, » déclara Remus, une certaine fierté dans la voix.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour le persuader de commencer les démarches, mais à coups d'arguments - principalement exécutés par sa langue - Harry avait réussi à le convaincre. Après avoir essuyé de nombreux refus, Remus était tombé sur une vieille femme Américaine qui avait déménagé en Angleterre. Elle avait elle même une maîtrise et souhaitait transmettre son savoir. La lycanthropie de Remus ne l'avait pas dérangée et elle était prête à lui enseigner malgré cette maladie et son travail en temps que plongeur aux Trois balais.

« Impressionnant, » déclara James avec un signe de tête.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius qui lui adressait un sourire narquois.

« Eh bien nous serons bientôt collègues mon cher Potter, car j'entre aussi en formation pour être Auror. »

James déglutit et adressa un sourire pas très serein à Sirius. Il se tourna ensuite vers Severus.

« Maîtrise de potions, » répondit sommairement celui-ci.

« Et toi Lily ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai fait une demande pour avoir un apprentissage avec les langues-de-plomb au Ministère. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, » dit-elle avec anxiété.

« Tu seras prise Lily de mon cœur. Ils ne peuvent pas passer à côté d'une personne comme toi, » répondit James avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard.

Ils furent tous assez surpris par ce côté de James qu'ils n'avaient que rarement vu, mais Harry commençait à comprendre, en les regardant tous les deux, pourquoi ils avaient fini par se marier et avoir un enfant dans sa dimension. A voir le regard de Remus, il comprenait aussi.

Lily rougit et embrassa son petit ami sur la joue.

Harry servit les boissons pour tout le monde et leva son verre.

« A quoi on trinque ? » demanda-t-il.

« A toi, » répondit Remus.

« A nos résultats d'ASPIC, » dit Severus avec un sourire.

« A notre future carrière, » ricana Sirius, envoyant un sourire moqueur à James.

« A nos amis, » souffla Lily.

« A nos amours, » conclut James en rougissant après que tous les yeux se soit braqués sur lui.

Harry sourit et cogna son verre à ceux des autres :

« A nous. A l'Antre des Maraudeurs ! » dit-il avec un sourire joyeux.

Le repas commença et, bien que James soit nouveau et pas très apprécié dans ce groupe déjà bien soudé, il trouva vite un certain nombre de point commun avec les Serpentards qu'il haïssait pourtant depuis si longtemps. Il fut rapidement embarqué dans une conversation exubérante avec Sirius au sujet du nouveau magasin de farces et attapes ouvert à Pré au Lard.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent les pizzas d'anniversaire - Harry pensait que cela deviendrait une tradition - il était déjà vingt et une heure.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Harry. « J'ai oublié de vous montrer ce que Al m'a prêté pour la soirée ! » dit-il en se relevant précipitamment pour fouiller dans son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que ce vieux grigou t'a encore refilé ? » demanda Sirius. « Son auberge sera quasiment vide a force de te donner tout ce qui traine. »

« Tu entends quand je parle Paddy ? C'est un prêt pour la soirée. Je ne sais pas où on pourrait le mettre de toute façon… »

« Encore un bouc ? » demanda Sirius en regardant Boris dormir près d'eux.

« Dans mon sac ? » ricana Harry. « Qui a dit que les Serpentards étaient intelligent ? »

« Pas moi… » marmonna James, recevant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Lily.

Harry se redressa et posa quelque chose sur l'herbe, il se recula et jeta un sortilège pour redonner sa taille originale a l'objet.

Sous leurs yeux apparut alors un piano en bois noir. Il était plutôt petit et paraissait vieux, mais il dégageait une certaine aura de beauté et de mystère. C'était sans aucun doute un objet de collection.

« Pour mon anniversaire, j'avais envie que tu me joues un petit air. Et ne te moques pas de Al ! C'est lui qui t'as trouvé ce travail à la Gazette je te rappelle. »

« Génial, » marmonna Sirius. « Me lever à trois heures du matin pour surveiller l'impression de ces torchons… »

Severus grogna et se releva pour le pousser en direction du piano. Il semblait pressé d'entendre un morceau joué par son amant, c'était, après tout, ce qui les avait réuni. Sirius sourit et s'installa, laissant ses doigts courir sur l'instrument.

.oOo.

« C'est fou que dans un groupe de quatre hommes, vous soyez tous gay, » déclara James. « Je veux dire, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun mal à l'être et que c'est plutôt courant, mais généralement, ce genre de couple ne durent que le temps d'une nuit. Vous ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfant, perpétuer votre lignée… les sorciers trouvent généralement ça plus important que le reste. »

Les quatre colocataires se regardèrent et Harry prit la parole.

« Je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'ai pas de nom à transmettre, ni même de biens. Je vie pour moi et pas pour les hypothétiques enfants que je pourrais avoir. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très saine et je ne veux pas reproduire ces erreurs sur mes propres enfants, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Moi je ne pense pas que l'extinction d'une lignée soit grave… » déclara Remus. « Mon père était un fabuleux chercheur et le restera à jamais. Il ne sera pas qu'un nom dans une marrée d'autres Lupin sur un arbre généalogique. Quant à moi, je veux profiter de ma vie comme elle est aujourd'hui, car je pense que je ne pourrai jamais avoir mieux. Je subi assez de préjugés pour ne pas vouloir que des enfants subissent les mêmes, » dit-il avec un regard significatif, bien que Lily et James ne comprirent pas.

« Il paraît que la violence est héréditaire, » dit simplement Severus. « Il est hors de question que j'ai la même vie que mon père. Et puis… l'extinction de la lignée Prince sera la meilleure des punitions pour cette famille qui a rejeté ma mère, » ricana-t-il.

« Pour moi l'extinction n'est pas un problème, » dit négligemment Sirius. « Mon frère sera marié dès sa sortie d'école. Avec une Greengrass je crois. Il va faire plein de merveilleux petit chiare Black qui pourront reprendre le affaires écoeurantes de leurs grands parents. Ils ont toujours voulu que j'ai des enfants. Si je peux les faire chier en refusant d'en avoir, ça sera le paradis. Et puis… À quoi sert d'avoir des enfants quand on en est un soi-même, » ricana-t-il.

« Ça je confirme, » grogna Severus. « Pas besoin d'avoir un enfant. J'ai déjà un Sirius. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire alors que Paddy faisait un sourire innocent à son amant qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi James, » demanda timidement Harry. « Tu veux des enfants ? »

Harry sentit la main de Remus se poser sur sa cuisse d'une façon rassurante. Bien sûr, Remus savait pourquoi il demandait ça et il le soutenait.

« Evidemment je veux des enfants ! » s'exclama James avec un sourire ravi, les yeux brillants. « J'en voudrais au moins deux, un garçon et une fille. Mais je serais heureux de toute façon, qu'importe leur sexe. »

Lily rougit, lui faisant un sourire rayonnant et Harry sentit son coeur s'emballer.

Il n'était pas dans sa dimension, et peut-être que le James, celui qui était vraiment devenu son père n'avait pas voulu avoir deux enfants, mais qu'importe. Harry aurait pu avoir un frère ou une soeur. Il aurait pu être un grand frère et il aurait été un super grand frère.

Ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes, l'émotion étant à son comble.

Il allait répondre, lorsqu'un craquement résonna dans la petite clairière. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Albus Dumbledore debout dans le jardin, le visage bienveillant quoique légèrement peiné. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et annonça :

« C'est le moment. »

* * *

_Dernier chapitre la semaine prochain ! Mercredi sans faute cette fois ! :P_

_Merci pour votre soutien ! Vous êtes géniaux !_


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre** : L'antre des Maraudeurs

**Résumé** : Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça.

**Disclaimer ** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nbr de chapitres **: 19

**Auteure **: EpsilonSnape

**Beta **: Pauu-Aya

**NdA** :

.oOo.

**Chapitre 19**

**Le moment**

.oOo.

_« C'est le moment. » _

Ces mots résonnaient dans le silence impérieux. Ce fut l'un de ces instants intemporels qui ne durait pas assez longtemps et pourtant bien trop. Harry se sentit tomber, comme s'il était dans une sorte de gouffre interminable. C'était comme si son monde venait d'exploser en dizaines de milliers de petites étoiles et qu'elles dansaient actuellement devant ses yeux.

Il était certain que sans le corps de Remus, incroyablement tendu contre lui, il serait tombé à la renverse.

_« C'est le moment. » _

Encore et encore, ces mots se heurtaient à Harry plus violemment que le Poudlard Express à pleine vitesse.

Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre, sa poitrine se vider, son coeur sombrer. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Comme si sa vie, celle de cette dimension était en train de le quitter. Car c'était ce qui allait se passer. Il allait quitter cette vie, mourir, laisser Remus.

Autour de lui, ses amis bougeaient, parlaient, faisaient du bruit, mais il ne les entendait pas, ne les voyait pas. C'était un peu comme regarder un film en accéléré. Étrangement détaché de la scène, il observait sans voir ses amis s'inquiéter, questionner, saluer le professeur. Mais la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer, c'était le battement de coeur erratique qui cognait contre son dos, les mains sur ses hanches qui s'étaient resserrées de façon douloureuse.

Il allait retrouver Ron et Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Il allait quitter son jeune, beau et amoureux Remus, pour en retrouver un plus vieux, cassé, amer. Il allait quitter un Sirius espiègle et malicieux, pour revoir un Sirius sarcastique et hanté. Il allait abandonner un Severus souriant pour sa pâle copie maussade et triste, sans une once de joie de vivre, brisé par la vie.

Il allait les retrouver.

Il allait les retrouver.

Les retrouver.

« Je vais rompre le pacte… » dit-il d'une voix sanglotante, semblant arrêter le temps autour de lui.

Le monde s'était figé après cette brusque accélération et tout à coup tout semblait calme. De nouveau hors du temps, mais d'une façon différente.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius agacé.

Il essayait apparemment de comprendre depuis plusieurs secondes - minutes ? - mais n'obtenait pas de réponse. Il semblait ressentir l'urgence et l'importance du moment sans pour autant en saisir le sens. Severus restait en retrait, comme d'habitude, observant comme un faucon pour obtenir le moindre indice. Il savait. Il le sentait.

« On ne pourra pas s'allonger dans l'herbe pour regarder les étoiles… Ou peut-être que vous le ferez. Sans moi... »

« Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe Harry, » dit Lily d'une voix douce.

Évidemment, elle voulait savoir. C'était elle qui était allée saluer le professeur alors que James était resté en retrait, ignorant complètement ce qui avait lieu, mais sentant la charge d'émotions.

« Je dois partir, » dit simplement Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres. « Mais c'est trop dur… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Reverse ? » s'énerva Sirius. « Viens à table avec nous, j'ai acheté du vin de fée ! »

« Monsieur Black, » dit poliment Dumbledore. « Monsieur Taylor doit venir avec moi maintenant et croyez bien que je le regrette. »

Avant que Sirius ne puisse répliquer vertement, Harry l'avait serré dans l'étreinte étroite et avait emporté Severus dans son sillon. Il les relâcha pourtant bien vite les laissant dépouillés de sa chaleur, mais pourvus de quelques gouttes d'eau salée sur leurs vêtements.

Harry essuya ses larmes avec rage alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers Lily et la prenait fermement par les épaules.

« Vie ! Tu m'entends ?! Vie par n'importe quel moyen. »

Il tourna son visage vers James qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Et toi, protège-la. De ta vie s'il le faut. Comme tu es sensé le faire. Aie les deux enfants que tu souhaites, et même plus ! Construis ta famille. »

Alors qu'il relâchait les épaules de Lily, il était certain d'avoir enfoncé ses doigts si fort dans sa peau qu'elle aurait des bleus le lendemain. Il ne s'en souciait pas. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa mère, qui pourrait le lui reprocher ?

Il se tournait vers Remus lorsqu'il reçut un corps puissant contre lui. Il se sentit transplaner de force, la sensation de tourner, la légère nausée, l'équilibre précaire… Quand il reprit conscience de son environnement, il avait le souffle coupé. Pas à cause du transplanage, mais à cause des deux bras puissants qui encerclaient sa poitrine, bloquant complètement cet apport d'air.

Ils étaient tous deux enlacés dans le dernier endroit où Harry s'attendait à atterrir : au milieu de la chambre miteuse de la cabane hurlante. Remus était partout autour de lui, comme un koala agrippé à un tronc, et il se mit à murmurer. C'était si bas que ça en devenait presque imperceptible.

« C'est ici, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « C'est ici que j'ai compris que j'étais subitement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi, » dit-il si doucement.

Il regarda en direction du lit et continua.

« Tu étais assis juste là. La lune était en train de monter et les tous premiers rayons ont frappé ta peau. J'ai lutté quelques secondes contre ma transformation et pour une fois, mon loup était d'accord. Il voulait bien rester un peu à l'intérieur de moi si c'était pour continuer de t'admirer. Et puis tu m'as souris. Comme si tu me faisais confiance, comme si je n'étais pas sur le point de me transformer en monstre sanguinaire. Comme s'il n'y avait que nous sur cette putain de planète. »

Le silence s'installa alors que les larmes roulaient doucement le long des joues de Harry. Il pouvait sentir celles de Remus s'écraser librement sur son tee-shirt à intervalles réguliers.

« Je sais ce qu'on s'est dit au début de tout ça, » continua le loup-garou. « Pas de mots d'amour, pas de déclarations, pas de promesses. Mais te voir partir revient à m'arracher un membre et si je ne peux pas te retenir, et par Merlin, j'aimerais pouvoir le faire, je ne peux pas te laisser faire sans te dire ces stupides mots d'amour, ces déclarations et ces promesses. »

Il s'éloigna d'Harry. De quelques centimètres seulement et prit son visage en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses billes d'ambres transpercèrentl'âme du Serpentard de part en part pour se refléter dans chacune des versions de Harry, dans tous les univers, dans toutes les dimensions.

« Harry James Taylor Potter, qui que tu sois, quelque soit ton nom, ici ou ailleurs, je suis fou de toi, » dit-il d'une voix presque solennelle. « Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Même si je dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre, même si je parviens à aimer quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras toujours mon premier amour. Je souhaiterais tellement pouvoir ordonner à chacun des moi qui existent ailleurs de te retrouver où que tu sois, car j'ai la conviction qu'il n'y que toi qui puisse me rendre heureux. »

Après ses mots touchants, il entraîna Harry dans un baiser qu'ils avaient rarement partagé. Un baiser doux mais plein de passion, déchaîné mais regorgeant d'émotions, triste mais heureux.

Ensemble, ils avaient découvert la tendresse d'un amant, l'amour, la passion, le sexe. Si Harry n'avait pas mis un cadenas sur son coeur pour éviter de souffrir, il aurait certainement déclaré que Remus était son âme soeur.

Après ce qui leur sembla être un temps trop court et trop long à la fois, ils se séparèrent et sortirent de la cabane. Devant le saule cogneur, Dumbledore les attendait, comme s'il était évident qu'ils étaient ici. Il ne dit rien, ne souriait pas et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau du directeur, Remus tenant fermement la main de Harry. Pour l'empêcher de partir ? Pour s'empêcher de sombrer ? Peu importe finalement.

Dans le bureau circulaire qu'Harry connaissait trop bien, il fit face à ce grand cristal violet qui paraissait maintenant revivre, celui qu'il avait malencontreusement heurté il y a si longtemps. Il était beau et pourtant terrifiant.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Harry sans regarder Remus.

Pourtant, chacun savait que ses paroles lui étaient destinées. Si Harry ne lui avait jamais dit auparavant, c'était pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas le faire souffrir mais face à son futur si effrayant, Harry préférait avoir des remords que des regrets.

Il s'avança lentement et sentit la main de Remus tenter de le retenir. Il voulait tellement être retenu et être ramené de force dans son Antre. Il n'avait même pas dit aurevoir à Merline… N'avait donné de consigne à personne pour s'en occuper. Il était un piètre ami, un piètre maître, un piètre amant…

« Comment… » demanda-t-il, tremblant, sans même pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Albus le regarda, les yeux brillants d'une faible lueur.

« Il te suffit d'appuyer ta main sur la pierre, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « La vie que tu as menée dans ta dimension d'origine te sera alors révélée. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon dans chacune des dimensions. Peut-être que quelques secondes sont passés, quelques semaines, quelques années… tous les évènements marquants de ta vie dans ta dimension originelle vont apparaître sur cette brume, » dit le directeur en désignant la légère fumée qui flottait autour du cristal. « Tu pourras suivre ta vie et l'observer comme à travers un hublot. Si après tout ce que tu vois, tu décides de repartir dans cette dimension, tu diras le mot de passe et tu réintègras ton corps, comme si tu ne l'avais jamais laissé, à l'exception près que tu te souviendras de tout ce que tu as vécu ici. »

« Très bien… » souffla Harry.

Il entendit le sanglot étouffé de Remus derrière lui et refusa de se retourner.

Remus serait heureux ici. Il avait des amis, un travail, continuait ses études et avait accepté son loup… Harry devrait se servir de ses connaissances pour aider le Remus de sa dimension. Même si c'était de loin, même s'il ne pouvait plus l'embrasser, le toucher, l'aimer…

Alors, avec une détermination retrouvée, Harry plaqua sa main contre le cristal et aussitôt, la fumée se fit plus dense, plus opaque et une scène se joua devant les yeux des trois hommes, comme une télé réalité macabre.

Il se vit courir dans le Département des Mystères, poursuivi par les Mangemorts. Il vit l'Ordre les rejoindre et les combats faire rage. Ce fut avec un sanglot, campé sur ses jambes mais tremblant, qu'il vit Sirius mourir, son image se superposant avec celle du jeune Sirius qu'il venait de laisser.

Il se vit en larme, combattre l'étreinte d'un Remus plus vieux, plus usé, plus cassé. Il entendit un gémissement et ne sut pas s'il venait de lui ou du loup-garou derrière lui.

Harry était tellement ancré dans le sol que ses jambes étaient contractées à l'extrême. Sa respiration était saccadée, la sueur dégoulinait le long de sa tempe. Il regarda Dumbledore combattre Voldemort et écouta l'horrible prophétie qui entacherait certainement toute sa vie. Il se vit retourner chez les Dursley et pleurer la perte de son parrain. La sixième année défila avec les cours particuliers sur Tom Jedusor, la descente aux enfers de Draco Malfoy et à la fin, le comble de l'horreur, le meurtre de Dumbledore par nul autre que Severus Snape.

La mort d'Hedwige, de Maugrey, ses sentiments pour Ginny, le mariage de Bill écourté, la traque, le tabou, les horcruxes, Remus aimant quelqu'un d'autre que lui, la torture d'Hermione, la mort de Dobby, l'enfant de Remus, la Grande Bataille…

Il assista à toutes ses terribles épreuves, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Mais ce ne fut pas le pire.

Le pire arriva lorsqu'il vit la flamme quitter les yeux de Severus, allongé dans le creux de ses bras. Lorsqu'il vit les souvenirs tristes et douloureux de son ami. Lorsqu'il réalisa le décès de Remus.

Ses yeux étaient si embrumés de larmes qu'il ne voyait plus l'écran de fumée, mais il savait. Il pouvait imaginer les corps de Remus et Nymphadora si proches qu'ils pouvaient se toucher, si proches qu'ils étaient ensemble, même dans la mort.

Il entendait les grognements de Remus derrière lui et ne savait pas si c'était de la peine ou de la colère. Probablement les deux…

Lorsque Harry essuya les larmes de ses yeux à l'aide de son bras il put voir son image souriante dans la brume. Il était devant un autel, entouré de fleurs de lys. Hermione et Ron étaient à ses côté alors qu'il regardait sa fiancée descendre l'allée. Ginny était belle, mais tout ce que Harry pouvait voir, c'était les chaises vides derrière eux.

Ses parents n'assistaient pas à son mariage. Sirius n'était pas présent non plus. Remus n'était pas là mais son fils Teddy, inconscient de la perte des personnes qui auraient dû être les plus importantes de sa vie, gloussait doucement dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Ces sièges vides, ces vies manquantes, comment le Harry devant lui pouvait les supporter ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas penser que sa vie était finie ?

Peut-être que la guerre l'avait changé. Peut-être qu'il était tombé si bas que la vie sans Voldemort lui paraissait idyllique, malgré les pertes. C'était inimaginable pour lui.

Harry vit son arrivée chez les Aurors, ses promotions jusqu'à en devenir le directeur. Il vit la naissance de James, celle d'Albus et celle de Lily.

Et l'image de figea.

Il était sur le quai d'une gare et regardait son fils monter dans le Poudlard Express aux côtés de celui de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius.

En quelques minutes, la vie d'un total étranger lui a été révélée. Un étranger car il était parfaitement conscient que lui n'aurait jamais pris de telles décisions. Il se serait jeté entre Severus et Nagini. Il serait resté auprès de Remus durant le combat, quitte à le forcer à partir.

Harry observait son propre visage, heureux, plus âgé, regardant tendrement son épouse, une femme, Ginny, sa peau trop douce, ses formes trop ronde, ses cheveux trop long.

« Je ne peux pas partir, » souffla-t-il.

Cette réalisation enleva un poids immense sur ses épaules, un poids qu'il portait depuis plus de deux ans. Et cela faisait tellement de bien !

Dumbledore fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« En revenant dans ta dimension, tu reviendras exactement à cet instant. »

« Je ne peux pas les aider… » murmura-t-il. « La guerre est finie et je serai inutile… Et je serai… Coincé avec la vie d'un autre, les proches d'un autre. Je ne peux pas... »

Aussitôt, pour la deuxième fois de cette journée, un corps lourd se plaqua contre lui, dans son dos. Remus sanglotait doucement, les larmes coulant dans son cou.

« Tu peux lâcher la pierre Harry, » dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, voyant son indécision.

Il rit lorsque Harry hésita encore un instant, luttant contre la conviction qu'il s'était forgée depuis plus de deux ans.

« Tu pourras revenir et changé d'avis jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un traverse à nouveau un cristal de ce type pour arriver dans notre dimension. Alors la pierre se mettra à nouveau en sommeil et se réactivera seulement pour le dernier voyageur. »

Harry laissa lentement tomber sa main, perdu dans ses propres sentiments. Il sentait derrière lui le coeur de Remus battre à tout rompre, il sentait l'humidité sur son tee-shirt, son souffle dans son cou.

« Je reste, » souffla Harry.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une affirmation ou une question, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela semblait irréel.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Remus dans un murmure. « Tant que ce machin ne sera pas éteint, je me demanderai toujours si tu ne vas pas changer d'avis. Si tu ne vas pas me quitter du jour au lendemain pour les retrouver, pour _la_ retrouver, » grogna-t-il en désignant le visage de Ginny qui se dissipait lentement dans la brume.

Le silence tomba et Harry, confus, ne savait pas quoi répondre, ne savait pas quoi penser.

« Je suis sûr, » répondit-il d'une voix plus confiante qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer.

Au moment où il prononça ses mots, la pierre siffla brièvement et sous leur yeux, laissa apparaître une colombe blanche qui s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre à grands cris de panique. La pierre scintilla lentement avant de s'éteindre à nouveau.

« Par Merlin… » souffla Harry. « Je ne peux pas rentrer… »

Au lieu du désespoir qu'il pensait ressentir, ce fut une libération, une joie intense qui le parcourut des pieds à la tête.

« Je reste ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux humides et un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

Il se retourna dans l'étreinte serrée de Remus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant fi de la troisième personne présente dans la pièce.

« _Hum hum_, » fit celui-ci avec amusement après quelques secondes.

Harry gloussa et se retourna pour regarder son ancien directeur d'école. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer chez vous pour votre petite fête. Je suis certain que vos amis vous attendent avec impatience. »

Harry bondit presque, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Oui ! Je veux les serrer dans mes bras ! Les embrasser ! Même si Severus voudra prendre un bain d'acide après ça. »

Il sautilla vers la sortie, traînant un Remus légèrement hébété derrière lui. Alors qu'ils allaient refermer la porte et laisser le vieil homme seul dans son bureau, Harry passa la tête dans l'interstice et le regarda.

« Quel était le mot de passe pour revenir dans ma dimension ? »

« Quelle question ? » rit Albus. « Le mot infaillible pour inverser ce qui a été fait. Reverse bien sûr ! »

.oOo.

Harry était revenu à l'Antre des Maraudeurs et avait évidemment de nouveau étreint ses amis sous leurs protestations.

Ils avaient crié, lui avait demandé des explications qu'il ne leur avait pas données. Voyant son sourire distrait et son manque de réponse, ils avaient finalement abandonné et repris la soirée comme si la dernière heure n'avait pas existé.

Sirius avait engagé une discussion avec James sur l'utilité de posséder une carte qui révélerait la présence de n'importe qui dans un lieu précis. Ils s'étaient mis en tête de la créer lorsqu'ils seraient en formation d'Auror au Ministère, ainsi, ils pourraient voir les allées et venues de n'importe qui et peut-être s'octroyer quelques pauses supplémentaires lorsque les chefs seraient partis… Apprendre quelques informations sur les liaisons secrètes au sein du cercle politique…

« Mais pour faire une telle carte, il faudra un charme pour la garder secrète, accessible que par mot de passe, » déclara Sirius, pensif. « Je crois que Remus s'y connait bien en charme. Moony ?! » appela-t-il.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, regardant les deux hommes avec curiosité. Harry pouvait voir qu'il était intrigué et voulait connaître le plan, mais qu'il était aussi réticent à le lâcher, comme s'il allait s'envoler.

« Vas-y, » dit doucement Harry en le repoussant légèrement. « Je reste ici avec Severus. Je te jure que je ne partirai pas. »

Remus sembla mener un combat intérieur avant de s'éloigner. Harry l'approcha de nouveau et l'embrassa avant de souffler un "je t'aime" timide, comme il ne s'était jamais autorisé à le faire.

Il entendit Severus grogner à côté de lui mais n'y prit pas garde, continuant de regarder Remus dans les yeux pour le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Son compagnon s'éloigna finalement après un dernier baiser plein de tendresse et s'approcha de Sirius et James, tous deux attablés au dessus de plusieurs livres. Lily était debout, pas loin derrière, les observant avec un sourire doux.

Harry était donc dans le jardin, un verre à la main, à côté de Severus qui sirotait du cidre. Il regardait Remus, Sirius et James en train de comploter, le tout sous la surveillance stricte de Lily, devant l'Antre des Maraudeurs.

« J'ai réussi, » murmura-t-il avec un sourire resplendissant.

« Réussi quoi Reverse ? » demanda Severus en se tournant vers lui.

Harry le regarda. Regarda le premier ami qu'il s'était fait dans cette dimension et ressentit une sorte d'achèvement, une conclusion. Il soupira et sourit plus encore si c'était possible.

« Un objectif que je m'étais fixé en arrivant ici. Tu m'aides à m'en trouver d'autres ? »

FIN

* * *

_Wow. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de mettre un point final à cette histoire que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire. Elle est si légère, douce, après une série d'histoires un peu difficiles, ça a été vraiment bénéfique pour moi._

_Un immense merci à la généralissime Pauu-Aya qui a corrigé l'intégralité de cette fic !_

_J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Une belle vie s'annonce pour Harry, Remus, Severus et Sirius. J'aime le fait que l'histoire soit bien plus douce que celle que l'on connaît, même si celle-ci n'aurait pas fait un best-seller ;)_

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !_

_Epsi_


End file.
